Desde Sempre
by Ellen Siobhan
Summary: Edward e Bella se conhecem ... DESDE semper. Edward a Bella ama ... DESDE semper. Elementos conseguirá conquista-la mas eh OS terrível separará Segredo. Sera o amor de Edward Será, será o Suficiente parágrafo perdoar Bella?
1. Chapter 1

**Lembrando que os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a nossa querida Stefanie Meyer. Leiam e comentem, pois essa é minha primeira fic e estou super ansiosa para que vocês apreciem como amando escrever cada capitulo, parece que estou assistindo a um filme. Então é isso fiquem a vontade e vamos viajar juntas em mais uma aventura de Edward e Bella.**

Capitulo 01

Eu estava na varanda de casa esperando por meu pai. Hoje é sexta-feira e eu iria para Forks, amanhã será a festa de aniversario de 17 anos de Alice e Edward. Como são dificies essas coisas: eu queria muito ir por que lá estaria com meus amigos, meu pai e foi lá que eu cresci e aqui minha mãe estaria sozinha com certeza bebendo mais do que deveria ou fazendo besteira.

Que droga! Eu sou a filha, ela é a mãe... eu não tenho que me preocupar com suas atitudes.

Estava pensando nisso quando ela se aproximou e disse:

-Esses são presentes para a Alice e para Edward, é só uma lembrancinha. Uma corrente com pingente para Lice e para Edward é algo que é muito especial para mim, eu sei que ele vai cuidar melhor que eu. - quando vi o que era nem acreditei: era a partitura original de Claire de Lune de Claude Debussy e junto tinha sua coletânea.

-Uau! Mas você é louca por isso aqui! O que deu em você?

-Como já disse, ele vai cuidar disso aqui melhor do que eu e vai aproveitar mais também... – ela disse de forma desinteressada.

Morávamos em Seatle, eu e minha mãe, desde que meus pais se separaram, eu até gosto daqui, mas ainda não sentia como se fosse meu lar. Olhei novamente meu relógio, já estava tarde, foi quando vi Charlie chegando, até suspirei de alivio. Renne no mesmo instante entrou. Eu suspirei e disse:

-Finalmente, pensei que havia esquecido de mim! - eu disse lhe dando um abraço apertado.

-Nunca me esqueceria de você! Parece que está ansiosa! - ele disse rindo e eu o achei mais bonito ainda. Meu pai era um homem bonito, cabelos escuros, branco, alto, olhos castanhos, mas tinha algo nele que mostrava uma imponência, demonstrava força, talvez fosse sua profissão, ele trabalha no Departamento de Policia de Washigton.

- Você sabe como é Alice, e Esme está sozinha nos preparativos, pois Alice está com a Cia. de Balé e só chegará hoje à noite. - eu percebi que ele olhava para a porta de casa.

-Você quer entrar um pouco? Beber água, ir ao banheiro...

-É eu quero ir ao banheiro... - na verdade era nítido que ele queria ver minha mãe.

Entramos e ouvimos ela tocando piano, então tive uma idéia.

-Você tem que ir ao banheiro lá de cima, por que esse aqui ta entupido... – eu disse com um ar de inocência, ele nem percebeu que eu estava mentindo, e eu era péssima em mentir.

Ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça e subiu as escadas, eu dei soquinhos no ar, quem sabe não dá certo?

Então vejo minha mãe descendo as escadas com cara de brava, eu estava encrencada, pelo menos tentei, suspirei resignada com a bronca que estava por vir.

-Eu nem vou brigar com você por que não vale a pena... quando sair certifique-se que está tudo trancado e boa festa. -ela disse isso me deu um beijo na testa e saiu batendo a porta.

-Eu to muito encrencada? - perguntei para o meu pai. Ele só riu e disse:

- Não querida eu te entendo... Agora vamos.

A viagem foi tranqüila, na verdade Seatle não era tão longe de Forks, mas ele fez questão em vir me buscar. Charlie me deixou na casa dos Cullen e a primeira pessoa que eu encontro ao chegar foi Jasper. Ele veio descendo as escadas e não tive como não admira-lo, loiro, olhos verdes, alto, corpo atlético, mas seus atributos físicos nem se comparava com suas qualidades: extremamente calmo, sensível, às vezes da impressão que ele sente o que estamos sentindo. Nós éramos bastante próximos, apesar dele ser o melhor amigo do irritante Edward, ele era o oposto daquele insurpotável. É, Jasper é realmente alguém fácil de se apaixonar e Alice, como ela mesma dizia estava doente a quase um ano, apesar de termos crescidos juntos,ela disse que só o"viu" realmente em uma apresentação no Festival do Conservatório.

**FLASH BACK**

O Festival do Conservatório Breaking Dawn era um evento tradicional em Port Angeles, e Esme me pediu um favor que não tinha como lhe negar, uma participação especial, eu cantando. Só tinha um problema eu tinha pavor de multidão, então pedi a Jasper pra me ajudar.

Esse fato foi em setembro do ano passado, e não tinha como me lembrar desse ocorrido e não me surpreender com a atitude de Edward, eu estava dentro de um dos camarins do Conservatório, surtando quando ele entrou lá.

-O que você tem? Ta muito pálida! Você está passando mal? - ele pegou em minhas mãos, olhou em meus olhos e disse:

- Feche os olhos, agora respire fundo, vamos lá mais uma vez. Lembre-se você não estará sozinha o Jazz estará lá com você! Não olhe para a platéia e me responda: por que você está lá? - eu respondi

- Por que amo cantar e por que Esme me pediu? - respondi com outra pergunta.

-Isso mesmo, por que você ama cantar e não vai querer decepcionar Esme, então vá até lá e faça o que tem que ser feito. - eu nem acreditei que era mesmo Edward que estava me falando tudo aquilo ele só implicava comigo, foi então que Jasper entrou e disse que já estava na nossa vez. Fechei os olhos mais uma vez e respirei fundo como Edward havia me dito, eu olhei em seus olhos e aquilo me deu confiança, me dirigi ao palco, ainda encontrei com Emmet que me cumprimentou com um soquinho no punho, era o cumprimento dele.

**Endless Love - Gleen**

**Eu e Jazz tínhamos uma sintonia incrível! A orquestra estava impressionante e mais uma vez me surpreendi quando olhei para o pianista e vi Edward tocando. Quando acabamos, Jazz me deu um abraço e eu lhe agradeci. A primeira pessoa que encontrei quando desci do palco foi Edward, e ele me disse:**

**- Parabésns! Foi um sucesso, você está muito bonita Katrina*!**

**-Obrigada pela força, sua ajuda foi fundamental, Sansão*! - ele estreitou os olhos, deu um sorriso e não respondeu nada. Alice disse que depois daquele dia, seus olhos foram "abertos" e ela passou a enxergar o Jazz como ele realmente é. Balancei a cabeça para voltar para a realidade.**

**FIM DO FLASH BACK**

-Quanto tempo! Você sumiu, por onde anda? - ele me deu um abraço e eu respondi:

- O de sempre estudos, patinação, nada de mais... o de sempre. E você, novidades? - perguntei mas já sabia a resposta, Alice já havia me contado, mas era melhor ouvir dele.

-Nada demais. Você está na equipe olímpica e isso não é demais?Uau! Então nem vou falar nada sobre a minha vida simples e sem graça... -ele riu e eu disse:

- É... só que também é muito difícil viver só pra isso. Eu não tenho outra vida senão treinar, treinar e treinar. As vezes gostaria de ter uma vida normal com coisas comuns sabe...ah, sei lá.Sinto a falta de vocês... mas, então me fale sobre você. -eu ficava sem graça em falar desse assunto. Ele continuou:

-Está tudo bem, tudo seguindo em frente como tem que ser. - então ele limpou a garganta e continuou:

- Eu e Maria terminamos, mas acho que você já soube...

-Soube sim, e você como está em relação a isso?

-As coisas já não iam bem... Sem contar que me apaixonei por outra pessoa... e aí ficou insustentável a situação. - eu só consegui acenar com a cabeça e mais nada. Ele também não deu continuidade ao assunto.

E agora o que fazer? Eu contaria para Alice? Ela estava impossível desde que ele terminou com a namorada. Eu só contaria para ela depois da festa, por que agüentar Alice com dor de cotovelo durante a festa... OMG!

Não tocamos mais no assunto e Jasper perguntou da minha vida em Seatle, eu não gostava muito de falar de mim mesma, mas ele tinha o dom de te deixar a vontade e quando dei por mim, lhe contava de meus treinos e até mesmo do problema de minha mãe com álcool. Fato que só Alice sabia. Quando entramos, Esme nos aguardava na sala para irmos resolver algumas coisas referentes à festa. Ela me abraçou com carinho, me beijou e disse ao Jasper: - Edward o aguarda no estúdio, pediu que lhe avisasse. Ele lhe agradeceu e me disse:

- Eu estava indo para o estúdio quando você chegou e claro primeiro fui te dar um abraço. Até mais Bella e obrigado Esme. - ele se despediu e foi encontrar Edward. Então Esme me disse:

-Quer comer algo, tomar um banho, fazer alguma coisa antes de irmos para Port Angeles?

-Não, eu vi um dia antes para ajudá-las e eu comi na estrada. Tomo banho mais tarde, de casa pra cá não é uma viagem tão longa.

-Ótimo deixe suas malas aqui que Sônia irá guardar suas coisas, e a propósito, Alice teve alguns imprevistos e não virá hoje. Ela está impossível Bella, me liga a todo o momento. - eu ri já imaginando como Alice estava atormentando Esme. Então perguntei por Carlile, Emmet e Edward.

- E Carlile está no Centro de Pesquisas?

-Não, está em um Congresso com o Marcus, eles estão em uma pesquisa de uma grande descoberta e isso ainda causará uma grande polemica, mas... Emmet não desgruda mais de Rosalie, passão o tempo todo juntos, fico até preocupada com isso, mas enfim, e Edward está há vários dias no estúdio com Jasper, ele agora compõe algumas musicas, está bem inspirado. Enfim, tudo muito corrido. Agora vamos estou com algumas coisas atrasadas e Port Angeles é um pouco distante. Eu fiz tudo sozinha, claro os meninos ajudaram, e Alice parece um general, fica ditando ordens de onde ela estiver.

-Quer dizer que ela não está organizando a festa deles?- Esme respondeu com um aceno de cabeça.

-Imagina como Alice está... - então o celular tocou, ela atendeu sorrindo, logo só poderia ser Carlile.

- Eu sabia que era você! Estou com saudades e sua filha quer me deixar louca por causa dessa bendita festa! - ela fez uma pausa e sorria enquanto falava com Carlile, seu semblante se iluminava quando estava com ele. Fui saindo de perto para deixá-la à vontade, mas ela me puxou pelo braço e disse:

- Estou com Bella e estamos indo para Port Angeles nesse momento. Claro e ela cresceu tanto, esta uma mulher. Mando sim e lembre-se eu o amo muito. - ela ficou vermelha e disse:

- Vou esperar por isso. - Argh! Eu não queira nem imaginar do que eles estavam falando por que eu não queria pensar em Esme e Carlile fazendo. Ah... Chega... Logo depois Alice liga:

-Você viu que tragédia? Minha festa e eu não poderei fazer nada! Conte-me tudo! Como estão as coisas? Tem muita coisa pra fazer? Não me esconda nada... - eu respirei fundo e disse:

- Alice espera, está tudo sob controle estamos indo agora para Port Angeles e assim que eu chegar lá eu te ligo! Mas você tem que me prometer que vai esperar eu te ligar... se não vou contar nada... Você me entendeu? - ela ainda tentou falar alguma coisa, mas eu era firme com ela, e logo ela desistia.

- Você tem jeito com Alice, ela só ouve você, o pai e claro Edward. - claro éramos os únicos que negava alguma coisa para ela, mas isso eu só pensei.

Logo chegamos em Port Angeles, Esme e todos os Cullen dirigiam como corredores de Fórmula Um.

A festa seria em uma boate super baladada, não tinha nada de tradicional, seria algo bem original como Alice queria.

Eu havia feito um vídeo com algumas fotos de família, de amigos, de férias. Tinha um vídeo do aniversário deles de 8 anos e outro de 10 com Edward de jaleco, Alice dizendo que seria uma bailarina e Emmet que seria um construtor de robôs. Passamos no telão e Esme ficou muito emocionada, me deu um beijo e disse:

- Obrigada minha querida! Ficou linda essa homenagem!

Chegamos tarde, não tinha ninguém em casa, ou já estavam dormindo, o que eu duvidava, ou estavam na rua ainda. Fui para o meu quarto, tomei um banho e me deitei. Acredito que logo peguei no sono, pois estava muito cansada.

Acordei cedo, eram 07h30min da manhã e assim que acordei lembrei de um sonho que tive. Sonhei que Edward esteve aqui em meu quarto, me dava um beijo na testa e cheirava meus cabelos. Que sonho sem sentido. Tomei um banho rápido, me troquei e coloquei o de sempre: calça jeans, uma sapatilha azul e uma camiseta azul bem clarinha. Ajeitei os cabelos e desci. A casa estava silenciosa, então fui até a entrada onde havia um lago artificial com vários peixes que eu amava ficar olhando. Desde que me lembro por gente eu amava esse lago. Tinha ainda um coreto em um lugar mais recuado, mais para o quintal do fundo, onde havia um estúdio. Lembrei-me que passei quase todos os melhores momentos da minha vida aqui, nesta casa. Se um dia me casar, gostaria de fazer meu casamento aqui. Acho que estou sendo infectada pelo vírus de Alice: FESTUS DIRETUS. Ri desse meu pensamento ridículo. De repente senti como se alguém me observasse, procurei com o olhar e nada. Pronto agora estava enlouquecendo, achando que estava sendo perseguida. Balancei a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos e fui até o estúdio.

Fazia tanto tempo que não ia até aquele local, lembrei de Esme dando as primeiras aulas de dança para Alice e para mim, toquei nas barras, olhei no espelho e quase podia ver aquela garotinha com medo das apresentações do Festival do Conservatório. Eu vinha ensaiar aqui com elas. Sempre fui muito inibida, mas quando criança era bem pior. Fui até o aparelho de som e liguei, ouvi uma musica que me lembrou de um festival onde quase me apresentei. Mas o que eu gostava mesmo era patinar... eu me sentia "deslizar nas nuvens", era essa a sensação que eu tinha.

Era um tempo em que minha mãe e Esme estavam juntas no Conservatório e minha vida era normal. AH! Como é difícil lembrar disso e ao mesmo era tão bom... nem percebi que estava executando alguns dos passos da coreografia. Ah! Que saudades.

- Você é bem jeitosa dançando Katrina! Me assustei ao ouvir a voz no sistema de som do estúdio. Olhei para a porta e vi Esme, parecia que estava me observando, e olhava brava para o vidro espelhado atrás de mim. Havia uma outra parte do estúdio onde ficavam os instrumentos e um tipo de gravadora, era a parte em que Edward sempre ficava.

Senti meu rosto esquentar e já pensei em Edward me irritando por causa disso. Eu não acredito! Como esse garoto é insuportável!Mas ainda assim sentia que o meu coração disparava perto dele.

-Faz tempo que você está ai Esme? - eu estava extremamente constrangida.

-Não querida, cheguei quase agora, mas não se preocupe você estava maravilhosa. -Esme sempre tão cordial.

- AH! Mas eu assisti tudo e, não se preocupe você tem talento! - Edward já ia começar a implicar comigo.

-Cala a boca pateta! Tem coisas que não mudam mesmo!- eu disse, não ia ficar agüentando as provocações dele.

- Hei! Vamos parar os dois? -Esme sempre tentava apaziguar a situação.

–Venham, vamos tomar café, daqui a pouco Alice chega e ai ninguém mais tem sossego, principalmente você Bella. Edward saiu de dentro da sala e veio me cumprimentar. Fiquei chocada quando o vi. Desde sempre ele tinha os cabelos longos e isso lhe dava um ar de garotinho, eu para irritá-lo o chamava de Sansão, mas ele havia cortado os cabelos, estava mais alto, mais forte, enfim ele está lindo! E eu fiquei com a boca aberta enquanto ele me olhava com um ar divertido.

-Você.. . humm..cortou os cabelos? – perguntei meio que afirmando, estava sem palavras.

-Ele ficou lindo, não ficou Bella?- Esme disse dando um beijo de bom dia nele. Eu acenei com a cabeça, ele veio me deu um beijo no rosto e disse:

- É sério Katrina, eu não estava implicando, você dança bem e... bom dia. - pelo que me lembro ele nunca foi charmoso e agora estava até me elogiando, algo estava errado ou esse ser não era Edward e sim um alienígena. Balancei a cabeça e os segui. Esme e Edward estavam a minha frente, abraçados e ela chamando sua atenção para ele se alimentar adequadamente. Durante o café eu não "conseguia" parar de olhar para Edward e de vez em quando ele me dava um sorriso que eu amava apesar dele ser insuportável, era um sorriso de lado, sabe **aquele** sorriso. Esme estava tão animada com a festa que nem percebia o meu estado, então ele me perguntou:

- O que você tem Bella? Está calada, nem implicou comigo ainda.

E eu fiquei apenas olhando para ele sem ter uma resposta. O que poderia dizer? Que estava tão maravilhada com a sua nova aparência, com cabelo lindo todo bagunçado, que estava me deixando sem palavras?

–Eu...hum...hum...eu acho que ainda estou com sono.- de onde eu tirei isso? Quanta asneira!

Ele apenas sorriu e disse algo a Esme que eu não consegui entender. Despertei com Esme me chamando:

- Bella, eu tenho uma surpresa para você que Alice mandou lhe entregar. Ela trouxe um vestido lindo para você e já sabe, ela não aceita devolução, está lá no quarto dela, se você quiser ver depois... - Eu suspirei e disse:

- Já sei, eu serei a Barbie festa. Na verdade eu preferia uma calça jeans, tênis e camiseta... a festa é para ela...e... - fui interrompida por Edward:

-Às vezes o sistema nos obriga a fazer sacrifícios, mas você ainda pode dar o seu toque. - ele disse isso e piscou pra mim, e eu senti meu coração quase sair pela boca, fiquei algum tempo apenas o admirando.

- Você falou como Jazz. - eu resolvi dizer algo por que já estava fazendo papel de boba.

- É a convivência com ele. Ele está cada vez mais "politizado" como ele mesmo gosta de dizer. - ficamos em silencio por um momento e então Esme disse olhando brava para Edward:

- Olha aqui mocinho! Aquela garota ligou novamente, então só espero que você não esteja brincando com ela. - ele olhou para ela muito constrangido, diria até que estava corado e disse:

- Não se preocupe mãe. Vou para o estúdio e quando o Jazz chegar pede para ele ir até lá, por favor. - nesse momento Emmet entra na sala de jantar:

- E aí Belinha? Agora sim a festa começa! - ele disse rindo, me deu um beijo, deu outro na mãe e um soquinho no punho de Edward que se sentou novamente.

-Você viu que o Sansão cortou o cabelo? - ele disse olhando para o irmão.

- É eu vi... - nem completei que ele estava lindo, que nunca havia percebido o quanto ele era lindo. Emmet continuou: - E você nem sabe... Ele não perdeu a força não, pelo contrario, o cara ta fazendo o maior sucesso com a mulherada. Ele disse dando uma gargalhada e eu falei:

-Não entendi, Em.

- Não é nada Bella, só as asneiras de sempre do Emmet. - Edward disse irritado.

-Asneiras né? Bella já estou até fornecendo senha, por que a fila... - ele disse e assoviou, fazendo um gesto com a mão. - Até as meninas do 3° ano estão atrás dele. Esme olhava muito brava para os dois, Edward estava com o rosto extremamente vermelho e Emmet totalmente alheio como sempre e ainda disse:

- É sério mãe! Agora ele é a nova celebridade do colégio. - ele disse rindo.

-Chega Emmet! Você sabe que isso não me importa! - Edward estava irritado.

- Só que eu estou preocupado com você, garoto, você nem sabe Belinha, ele não pegou ninguém ainda!- eu respirei fundo, não queria me importar, mas fiquei muito irritada com essa situação. Eu murmurei um "com licença" e me levantei, mas ainda ouvi Esme chamando atenção de Emmet:

- Olha os modos Emmet! Eu não estou criando vocês para isso! Seu garoto impertinente! Que eu não ouça mais isso! O seu irmão não é uma mercadoria que tem que ter senha e fila para ver quem vai "pegar" primeiro!

Ainda bem que alguém tinha bom senso! Emmet passou dos limites, onde já se viu? Fui para o quarto de Alice ver o vestido que ela havia separado pra mim. Até que era bonito, só não conseguia me imaginar com ele, um modelo justo, na cor vermelho e preto e o pior curto. Ouvi um barulho de carro lá fora e fui até a varanda do quarto. Era Alice chegando, desci correndo para encontrá-la. Quando me aproximei do carro ela ainda não tinha descido e vi o motorista e mais duas garotas com ela. Quando ela saiu do carro veio correndo e me abraçou e ficamos pulando.

-Eu pensei que a aniversariante só chegaria depois da festa!

-Nunca, nem que para isso eu precisasse me tele transportar! Ela disse rindo. -Você está linda! Está ótima! Tem novidades?

-Você que está linda! E Parabéns! Estou tão feliz em te ver!

O pessoal que estava com Alice já tinha desembarcado e eu reconheci as garotas: Helena e Ângela. O rapaz não me era estranho, mas não o reconheci de imediato. Helena estuda em Forks e Ângela estuda no Conservatório. Então ele disse:

- Olá Bella! Não se lembra de mim? - reconheci o sotaque:

- Henrique? O Meu Deus! Que bom te ver!

-Sim! Eu estou tão feio que você nem reconhece? -ele disse rindo e me de um abraço.

-Pelo contrario, você está lindo! Alias Forks só tem me surpreendido desde que cheguei!

Oh! O que foi isso? O que eu falei? Mudei de assunto rapidamente e notei que Helena estava um tanto que triste. De repente Alice sai correndo em direção a entrada da casa, onde estavam Edward e Emmet nos observando e pula no colo deles. No mesmo instante notei que o semblante de Helena se iluminou e Henrique fechou a cara. Acho que perdi algo. Helena havia namorado com Emmet, mas isso foi antes de Rosalie vir morar em Forks, talvez ela ainda não tenha superado o fim de seu rolo com o Emmett. E então ouvimos barulho de carro e eram Rosalie e Jasper chegando. E Rose realmente "chegou" com seu BMW vermelho. Emmet no mesmo instante desce as escadas rapidamente, passa por todos sem cumprimentar ninguém, claro ele não via ninguém somente Rose em sua frente, e foi abrir a porta do carro para ela. Eles se agarraram, como se fizesse muito tempo que não se viam.

Jasper desceu do carro nos olhou e balançou a cabeça e disse:

- Até parece que faz tempo que se viram...

-Eu estava justamente pensando isso... - eu acrescentei, rindo com ele.

Escutamos Rosalie falando e sendo arrastada por Emmet:

- Bella depois eu vou lá te dar um abraço!- e saíram correndo, eu e Jazz sorrimos um para o outro e seguimos Helena e Henrique pois Ângela já estava subindo as escadas que davam para a casa. Então, Alice abraçou o irmão, estavam cochichando algo e rindo quando chegamos. Todos cumprimentaram Edward e entramos em casa. Quando entramos, Alice deu vários beijos na mãe e pediu para que Sonia arrumasse algo para eles comerem, já que saíram de Washigton de madrugada e como queriam chegar logo nem pararam na estrada. Estávamos todos na sala de visitas conversando, Alice contando as novidades quando Sonia avisou que estava tudo pronto na sala de jantar nós seguimos para lá e Alice deu um beijo no rosto de Sonia lhe agradecendo.

Alice e Jasper ficaram para trás e eu ouvi Jasper dizer a Alice:

- Posso falar com você depois? – ele estava meio que ansioso. Então Alice respondeu:

- Olha se for sobre o que eu te falei, por favor, me desculpe! Eu não tinha o direito de te falar aquilo em um momento tão delicado, saiba que isso nunca mais vai acontecer... - ela disse isso com um biquinho e olhos marejados, eu quase posso dizer que ela estava mentindo.

-Espere Alice, é sobre isso sim, mas, por favor, não fique assim... E esse não é o momento, pode me ouvir depois? - ele disse isso com o olhar apreensivo.

-Claro que sim, mas... Deixa pra lá... Depois a gente conversa sobre isso. - ela virou o rosto de lado e deu um sorrisinho. Eu sabia! O que será que ela está aprontando?

Quando entramos na sala de jantar, Ângela estava contando como foram as apresentações em Washington, toda animada, enquanto Alice veio e me abraçou. Então eu perguntei, falando baixo:

- Você não tem nada para me contar?

- Tenho sim, mas agora não posso. - ela disse revirando os olhos. Eu a olhei com um ar de brava e ela me deu um beijo, me desarmando.

- E como foram as apresentações? - eu perguntei falando mais alto, para que todos participassem da conversa. Quem respondeu foi Ângela:

- Foi um sucesso! Alice é uma estrela! Até o pessoal da Julliard estão de olho nela!- nunca tinha visto Alice tão encabulada, mas sim ela estava. Esme entrou nesse momento:

- OMG! Meu bebê! Eu sabia que um dia você iria para Julliard! - Esme estava muito emocionada e Alice logo completou:

- Calma aí D. Esme! Não é assim. Eles querem implantar um trabalho novo por lá. É algo sobre jazz e eles precisam de pessoas para esse projeto. E eu tenho apenas 17 anos, então calma, ainda tenho um caminho muito longo a percorrer. Mas o Profº Collin quer ouvir minhas idéias, então quem sabe? Ah! E ele perguntou por você e por Renne, disse que ouviu falar muito bem do Conservatório. Mas mãe, por favor, não se precipite, você sabe que temos alguns planos e a dança não é minha única paixão.

Alice falava agora de nossos planos, ou seja, dos planos de todo o nosso grupo (eu, Alice, Rose, Emmet, Edward e Jasper é claro). Nós sonhávamos com a Universidade de Columbia e Juilliard, desde pequenos, queríamos morar em New York, em nossa ilusão a maior cidade do mundo.

- Querida eu sei que vocês escolherão o que for melhor para vocês, assim como eu sempre soube o que faria.- Esme completou.

Eu, Jasper e Helena prestávamos atenção na conversa delas, enquanto Henrique e Edward falavam do jogo de baseboll do colégio. Então eu disse:

-Sabe o que é chato de tudo isso, Alice? Você terá que se mudar logo para Nova York? Falta mais um ano para a Universidade... Mas você sabe que te apoiaremos no que você decidir.

-Hey, hey! Calma aí gente! É só um projeto, então eu ainda tenho mais uns dois anos pela frente. Até lá... Temos muito tempo pela frente, eu tenho que primeiro ter aula para depois "dar" aulas. –ela disse sorrindo.

Jasper deu um suspiro que não passou despercebido a Alice e ela sorriu. Enquanto isso ele e Edward trocaram um olhar ao mesmo tempo em que nós duas nos olhávamos. O pessoal que chegou foram tomar café, Esme foi para o Conservatório, e nós que já tínhamos tomado o nosso café ficamos ouvindo as novidades, sobre baseball e a festa de mais tarde. Em dado momento, eu estava conversando com Henrique sobre quando éramos crianças e ele lembrou de um fato interessante. Estávamos no playground da praça, próxima a casa dos Cullen, ele veio falar comigo, nós nem nos lembramos qual era o assunto. Não sei como –quer dizer eu sei sim, eu sou estabanada- tropecei e cai, Edward achou que Henrique me empurrou e avançou em cima dele. Não deu nem tempo de explicar, Edward deu um soco no olho de Henrique que cortou o supercílio, sendo que ainda hoje ele ainda tinha a cicatriz. Nós rimos e Alice disse:

- É Edward sempre foi o herói da Bella, ele só não consegue se proteger dela! - ele deu de ombros e disse:

- Todos têm uma sina... a minha está aí.. -ele disse isso e apontou pra mim e a mosca morta da Ângela riu.

No mesmo instante eu senti como se fosse uma onda tomando conta do meu corpo, eu já conhecia aquela sensação agora era só corresponder as provocações dele:

- Você às vezes não tem noção do que fala, seu... seu... Ah! Deixa pra lá!

E sai da sala de jantar.

***Katrina por que por onde ela passa destrói, derruba tudo, Emmet que deu esse apelido para Bella.**

***Sansão porque no aqui no começo o Edward tem aquele horrível do Robert onde ele interpreta aquele adolescente desajustado no filme uma Vida sem regras... sem duvidas ali ele conseguiu ficar horrível.**

**Quero agradecer muito mesmo a algumas pessoas super queridas:**

**Laine minha companheira de fics e nossa conversa silenciosa por horas todos os dias no MSN.**

**Iara que é uma fofa e tem me ajudado muito dando algumas dicas.**

**Taty Perry que senão fosse por ela eu nunca conseguiria entender o FF. **

**Sammy minha guru por causa de sua fic Robsten que eu comecei nesse vicio louco de fanfic.**


	2. Você é minha sina

Capitulo 02

Faz quanto tempo que eu não o via? Uns seis meses? Desde sua viagem para a Itália. Talvez aquela viagem tenha feito bem para aquele idiota do Edward. Sempre o achei bonito, mas agora ele estava simplesmente lindo... e também mais irritante! Que ódio! Onde já se viu me chamar de sina? E aquela sonsa da Ângela bem que gostou! Tudo bem que eu sempre esbarrava nele, ou derrubava algo nele ou deixava coisas caírem sobre ele, mas daí para me chamar de sina! Arg! Que ódio! Quem ele pensa que é?

Ainda estava indignada com o pateta, quando dei por mim já estava no balanço ao lado da casa, próximo da entrada do estúdio. De onde estava eu via a entrada da casa e vi Edward e Jasper se dirigindo para o estúdio, então Edward me vê e diz:

- Katrina você ficou irritada comigo?- e deu **aquele** sorriso absurdo que me deslumbrava, então lembrei que a melhor defesa é o ataque e disse:

- Você é ridículo aprendiz de Sansão! Você pensa só por que cortou os cabelos e tá todo bonitão vai me impressionar é? Pois saiba que está muito enganado! Conheço o seu tipinho! – ele sorriu e olhou para Jasper que se dirigiu para o estúdio sem nem mesmo nos olhar. Logo senti Edward ao meu lado e ele me perguntou:

-Eu estou mesmo "todo bonitão" Bella? Você acha mesmo? – ele disse isso fazendo aspas com as mãos. Nesse momento percebi que ele me olhava sério. Senti meu rosto arder e só queria entender de onde tirei esse comentário absurdo. Bufei e sai do balanço deixando ele atônito.

Como eu pude dizer tanta asneira nem eu mesma conseguiria descobrir. E agora eu estava assim, toda vez que eu chegava perto de Edward eu falava besteiras sem fim. Mas também até conseguia imaginar as garotas do colégio em cima dele, eu é que não ficaria assim por um cara como ele: lindo, engraçado, atencioso, talentoso, cheiroso, carinhoso... e eu tinha que me focar nos defeitos! Quais eram mesmo? No momento eu não me lembro...claro ele é extremamente irritante. Sim isso já contava bastante... argh, quer saber eu que não vou ficar pensando mais nisso.

Voltei para onde o restante do pessoal estava e fui me despedir deles. Mal nos despedimos e Alice já foi me puxando para o seu quarto. Chegando lá, já começou pular e foi "despejando" um monte de informações:

- Belinha você nem sabe! Antes de viajar eu cheguei no Jasper e falei tudo, sabe o que é tudo? Pois é tudo! Tudinho! Tudo o que sinto por ele, tudo o sei eu sei dele, tudo o que penso dele e por fim eu disse: Eu estou te falando essas coisas, mas eu quero que você saiba que você não tem obrigação nenhuma para comigo, eu sei dos seus sentimentos, então não se preocupe você não esta me magoando, pelo contrário o sentimento que eu sinto por você me faz ser feliz, me faz dançar, me faz tomar banho, enfim você é a razão, você é minha inspiração.

Ela disse tudo isso e seus olhos brilhavam! Alice estava realmente apaixonada. Essa era Alice, sem pensar nas conseqüências, fazia o que seu coração mandava. Eu comecei a bombardeá-la de perguntas:

- E ele? O que ele fez? Como você teve coragem?

- Ai calma Belinha! Eu não dei tempo dele responder, dei um beijão nele, entrei no carro com o pessoal e fui viajar! Uma saída teatral! -ela disse isso e deu uma gargalhada.

Sua voz suave, seus olhos brilhando, um sorriso bobo em seus lábios, mas ainda assim chamei sua atenção:

- Alice você não pode fazer isso com as pessoas!Você está brincando com os sentimentos do Jasper! Você tem mania de deslumbrar as pessoas! Esta até parecendo seu irmão...

- Não estou brincando com os sentimentos dele não! Eu sei o que quero e eu quero o Jazz, não importa o que eu faça ele vai ser meu! Eu realmente o amo Bella! Sei quando ele está feliz, triste, com fome, cansado, eu sei até que ele teve catapora! Eu sou a outra metade dele Bella. Só falta ele descobrir, mas parece que ele é cego então eu estou o ajudando! Mas me conta: meu irmão anda deslumbrando alguém?

Eu revirei os olhos e bufei jamais confessaria para alguém que ele me deslumbra. Enfim não adianta discutir com Alice, ela está determinada, agora é só esperar que tudo termine bem, mesmo eu me lembrando das palavras do Jazz ontem, dizendo que estava apaixonado por uma pessoa. Então eu disse:

-Espero que não seja fogo de palha e que ninguém se machuque nisso, principalmente você! Eu me preocupo com você!

- É essa a graça da vida Isabella Swan! É viver intensamente, mesmo correndo o risco de se machucar! Mas também sabendo que pode ser imensamente feliz! Para sermos felizes temos que fazer apostas, umas vezes você vai ganhar outras vezes você vai perder, mas o que conta realmente é o caminho percorrido! - Alice suspirou.

- Mas e se você errar e se machucar e machucar as pessoas? Eu já aprendi com os erros dos meus pais Alice e não quero isso pra mim. -eu disse sabendo que Alice estava certa, mas eu já tinha aprendido com os erros dos meus pais e via o quanto eles se machucaram, eu jamais me exporia a sentimentos tão intensos.

- Bella, Bella, só aprendemos com nossos próprios erros! Ninguém vive a vida de outra pessoa e ninguém sente o que você sente! Vai por mim: vale a pena! Eu me sinto queimar! Eu acordo pensando nele, vou dormir pensando e quando sonho eu sonho com ele! E se eu não for correspondida? Ainda assim vale a pena! Sentir tudo o que sinto por ele e viver tudo o que estou vivendo... vale a pena!

Até pensei em alertá-la sobre a conversa que tive com o Jazz assim que cheguei, mas como ela estava disposta a arriscar tudo, paciência! Mas ainda assim eu fiz uma ultima tentativa:

- E se ele não corresponder aos seus sentimentos ou se ele se apaixonar por outra? -perguntei, mas na verdade estava desafiando Alice, pois sei que ela é extremamente egoísta.

-Então eu o deixarei ir. Quando você ama alguém, você quer vê-la feliz, ainda que a felicidade dela não seja ao seu lado! Sabe, eu prometi a Sra. Vivian que o faria feliz e se não for ao meu lado...

Então ela suspirou e deu de ombros.

- Alice! Minha amiga, essa foi a coisa mais altruísta que já ouvi de você! Como o amor a mudou! Você não é mais aquela garotinha mimada, está se tornando uma mulher madura e nobre! Que orgulho minha melhor amiga tão nobre, tão desprendida! -eu suspirei e continuei:

- Sabe Alice, acredito que eu nuca conseguirei amar alguém assim, embora eu queira nunca me apaixonei por ninguém! Já vou fazer 17 anos! O único garoto que beijei foi o Edward, quando tinha 14 anos por causa daquela brincadeira ridícula, sete minutos no céu e por que você queria beijar o Mike Newton! Eu acho que vou para um convento! Sim um convento, das Carmelitas desiludidas e desesperadas sem solução! -nós duas rimos, ela me abraçou e disse:

- Quando acontecer Bella só siga o seu coração... não deixe a sua razão e nem as desilusões das outras pessoas atrapalharem o seu caminho...você tem que trilhar o seu próprio caminho!

- Eu quero muito que isso aconteça um dia! Você está filosofando muito hoje, mas voltando para o nosso assunto... então não ficaria triste se ele aparecesse com outra?

-Não tem outra Bella! Eu sou a única! Você verá! -ela me olhou com desconfiança, levantou uma sobrancelha, perfeita por sinal, e perguntou:

-Quer apostar? – ela riu e disse: - Mas enfim... quero conhecer um lugar... que me falaram... na verdade foi Helena que foi até lá. E nós vamos lá agora mesmo enquanto é cedo.

-Alice o que você está inventando? -eu perguntei já imaginando a resposta:

- Ai Belinha você é muito curiosa! Espere e verá, adivinha? Você vai amar!

Eu revirei os olhos e a segui, tem coisas que não adianta discutir com ela. Entramos no porshe amarelo de Alice e como sempre ela foi dirigindo como uma louca. Em vinte minutos chegamos a um circo que ficava bem próximo da saída de Forks. Como era de dia, não havia espetáculo ainda, e então eu perguntei:

- O que nós estamos fazendo aqu? Você irá contratar um palhaço para sua festa? - Alice começou a rir, a rir não a gargalhar e disse:

-Segundo Helena, iremos conhecer alguém que irá impactar profundamente nossa vida! - ela disse isso com ar de mistério e continuamos andando até encontrarmos um anão e Alice perguntou:

- Onde fica a tenda de Madame Salete?

O anão nos olhou de cima a baixo, deu um sorrisinho e disse:

- Pode continuar seguindo é aquela branca ali na frente. -eu não acreditei e cochichei com Alice:

- Você ta louca? Agora vem atrás de cartomante de circo? O que é isso? Desespero? Pelo amor Alice! Eu não acredito que você irá se submeter a isso! - eu estava indignada.

- Shiii Bella! Vai desconcentrar Madame Salete com suas energias negativas! Não custa nada a gente cercar as apostas.

Entramos na tenda e logo de cara encontramos uma mulher lindíssima, morena com os olhos bem verdes, cabelos longos e cacheados. Ela é realmente linda. As roupas era um tanto que extravagantes, mas a seu jeito combinava com a tal mulher. Por um momento ela ficou nos encarando e disse:

- Eu sabia que você viria. -ela disse olhando para mim. Eu respondi:

- A senhora deve ter se enganado, eu nem a conheço.

- Ah! Claro me perdoe a falta de educação, eu sou Madame Salete e sim eu estava esperando por você, alias por vocês. Ela disse nos olhando intensamente. E eu respondi;

- Claro que estava nos esperando! - eu bufei e ela voltou a me olhar nos olhos, onde eu fiquei praticamente hipnotizada por alguns segundos que pareceram horas, era como se ela pudesse ver minha alma e de repente ela arfou e se afastou como se tivesse levado um choque. Então Alice disse:

- Muito prazer Madame Salete eu sou Alice Cullen e essa é minha amiga Isabella Swan...

-Só Bella, não é minha querida? - ela disse isso e me olhou profundamente, eu me arrepiei e perguntei:

-S-sim c-como sabe? - eu respondi gaguejando e ela respondeu:

-Eu sei de tudo Bella, mesmo você não acreditando... ou melhor mesmo você não querendo acreditar. - ela pegou em minhas mãos parecendo que estava em um estranho transe e disse:

- Você será muito famosa, mas antes de chegar lá, você irá** reconhecer** o amor da sua vida que sempre esteve ao seu lado, desde sempre. Mas para reconhecê-lo deixe os olhos do coração abertos, senão... ele será o único amor de sua vida, viverão momentos muito felizes, intensos, mas também depende de uma decisão muito importante que você terá que tomar, isso poderá afastá-los definitivamente. Lembre-se: o amor não é egoísta, quando você ama alguém esse amor é capaz de tudo sofrer, é compartilhar... nunca deixe de compartilhar tudo com o seu amado é só isso que ele irá precisar para permanecer com você até o fim e deixe que ele faça as escolhas que terá que fazer... cada um escolhe o que acha que é melhor para si mesmo. E quando tudo parecer escuro, sem vida lembre-se: quando você achar que esta fraca ai sim que estará forte, acredite na força do seu coração , será de lá que brotará a luz que você precisa em tempos de escuridão. - ela suspirou e eu estava literalmente sem ar. Sentia meus olhos arregalados, minha boca seca, minhas mãos assim como as minhas pernas tremiam. Então ela respirou fundo e virou-se para Alice, sorriu e pegou em suas mãos:

-Você já viu o que vai acontecer, acredite em suas visões isso é um dom e você está desperdiçando. Se você se concentrar poderá ajudar as pessoas ao seu redor e a si mesma. Lembre-se quanto mais lhe é dado mais será cobrado. Você será muito feliz e ganhará um presente muito valioso ainda hoje, que dinheiro nenhum pode comprar. Acredite sempre em você mesma e chegará um dia em que você será a luz... e não tenha medo, você é uma mulher que nasceu para conduzir.Não esqueça a sua visão se realizará! - ela suspirou e disse:

-Bem espero que possa ter ajudado as senhoritas. Mais alguma coisa?

- Sim na verdade eu quero saber... Alice ia perguntando algo e Madame Salete completou:

-Não precisa você interferir. Ele tem que tomar esta atitude sozinho já está na hora de lutar pelo que é seu. E diga a ele que valerá a pena ele se empenhar. Só depende dele. - Alice a beijou e deu um pulinho Madame Salete sorriu e disse:

- Bem agora é só efetuar o pagamento. – ela disse sem constrangimento algum. Quando falou o valor eu fiquei indignada, mas Alice nem piscou pegou o valor exorbitante e entregou a mulher que guardou o bolo de dinheiro dentro do sutiãn. Ela deu um abraço em Alice, veio me deu um beijo e disse:

- Sua família ainda irá se reunir por causa de uma grande tragédia, então se lembre nem tudo é tão ruim quanto parece.

Despedi-me dela rapidamente e fui para o carro deixando Alice lá com ela. Quando Alice chegou no carro eu disse:

- O que foi tudo aquilo? – eu estava com os olhos arregalados, assustada e com a boca seca. - Você só pode estar louca! Você não acreditou naquilo, acreditou? Ah! Você acreditou...

Eu estava aterrorizada na verdade não é possível que uma pessoa pode saber ou ver ou seja lá o que for de outra!

- Calma Bella! Eu só sei de uma coisa... deixa as coisas acontecerem o que tiver de ser será!

Ela estava muito tranqüila, realmente Alice acreditou na tal de Madame Salete.

Já estávamos chegando na casa dos Cullen quando ela me perguntou:

- Você já viu o seu vestido? É lindo! Você vai arrasar Bellinha!

Assim que chegamos, e ela foi me puxando para o seu quarto e eu já tinha certeza de uma coisa: hoje com certeza eu seria a Barbie festa, ou seja, ela iria me vestir, me maquiar, me pentear, para a festa. Ainda estava tensa com a visita que fizemos a Madame Salete e Alice percebendo isso tentava me distrair:

- Tive uma idéia! Você irá experimentar o seu vestido! Alias você irá tomar banho e aí a gente...

Eu a interrompi;

-Não, não, nada disso. Nós iremos almoçar, depois descansaremos e então você pode brincar de Barbie festa comigo e eu nem vou reclamar.

Ela já ia fazendo um biquinho quando eu disse:

- Você está com olheiras Alice! Seus cabelos estão sem brilho! Você parece abatida... como a aniversariante pode estar com cara de cansada assim?

Falei com um ar de inocente e Alice arregalou os olhos e disse:

- OMG! Você tem razão! Vamos ver o que tem de almoço..e depois a gente assiste um filme e eu descanso...mas saiba de uma coisa: você ainda vai me implorar pára deixa-la mais linda do que já é, e eu não sei se estarei disponível. - ela disse isso fazendo um biquinho. Eu respondi:

-Mais linda? Como isso seria possível? Apresentável já estaria bom pra mim. - eu disse dando uma voltinha.

- Bella, quando você irá se ver direito? Você é linda! Não se veste bem, mas é linda! - Ela disse revirando os olhos.

Eu queria mudar de assunto não gostava de ser o centro das atenções, e estava curiosa para saber mais sobre Edward, então disse:

- Ah! Chega! Eu quero saber das novidades! Quero saber de Emmet, de Rosalie, de seu pai, e parece que até aquele chato do Edward está com a vida movimentada.

- Você nem sabe, Em e Rose não se desgrudam mais. Já estão até combinando de irem para a mesma universidade, ela até o convenceu a fazer aulas de dança e ela está fazendo rapel com ele! Eles são fofos juntos! E o Em morre de medo da Rose...

Nós duas rimos e eu já até conseguia imaginar Rose colocando as rédeas em Emmet, pois ele era o maior galinha do colégio, viva enrolando a Helena. Agora pelo que parece Rose está dando um jeito nele.

-Carlisle está empenhadíssimo e uma pesquisa, tem viajado muito, algumas vezes minha mãe até vai junto, mas ela não pode ficar muito tempo fora, por causa do conservatório que está sempre uma loucura.

Ela continuava falando, mas nada de falar de Edward, então eu teria que perguntar:

-E... hum...quanto ao Edward, quais são as novidades?

- Ele ficou tão lindo, já era, agora tá demais! Você precisa ver as garotas na escola, elas estão enlouquecidas. E o que você achou? Dos cabelos dele...

-É verdade, ele realmente ficou lindo... mas e ele como está lidando com tudo isso?

Alice me olhou como se estivesse me analisando antes de responder:

-Você o conhece Bella, aqui em casa ele conta piada, é engraçado, com as pessoas mais próximas ele até se solta, mas fora é um bicho do mato, continua do mesmo jeito. Por quê? Você está interessada nele?

Senti meu rosto todo esquentar, tinha certeza que estava vermelha, então respondi tentando disfarçar:

-Sei lá, fiquei curiosa, eu... sua mãe estava brava por que tem uma garota ligando e...

Eu não terminei por que Alice se empolgou:

-Ah! Já sei é a Jéssica. Agora ela liga todos os dias para ele, nem imagina que Edward detesta essa marcação em cima dele. Ele quer conquistar... alias homem gosta de conquistar, mesmo que ele não saiba que está sendo conquistado. Mas enfim, Edward já tem o coração ocupado nada do que ela fizer irá adiantar, ele é determinado... e o pior de tudo é o Emmet, que fica pegando no pé dele. Ele quer que o Edward "pegue" alguém, mas ele não é disso, tem a cabeça no lugar e quando... Ah!Deixa para lá...

Ela continuou tagarelando e eu só conseguia pensar no que ela disse que Edward já tinha o coração ocupado. Claro que teria como alguém como ele não teria alguém?

- Bella! Hey! Acorda você nem está prestando atenção no que estou falando!

-Alice, me perdoe! Fala de novo!

- E você já encontrou o seu príncipe?

-Que nada, eu não tenho tempo para isso, estou focada só nas Olimpíadas de Inverno, além do mais, minha mãe tem piorado. Sem contar, você sabe não freqüento a escola eu estudo em casa, então fica mais difícil de conhecer pessoas. E outra os meninos que eu conheço em Seatle só desenvolveram os músculos do corpo esquecendo de desenvolverem o "músculo cerebral", então... - continuei falando sobre os treinos e minha vida em Seatle. – suspirei e ela disse:

- Eu vi aquela sua entrevista na revista de esportes... você estava tão linda! Como sente já dando entrevistas? Já é reconhecida nas ruas? – ela estava empolgadissima e ficamos falando de nosso futuro.

Fomos almoçar, só estávamos nós duas em casa, então Sonia nos serviu o almoço e Alice continuou falando sobre a festa, a programação e outras coisas. Depois do almoço fomos assistir um filme, claro um filme romântico e acabamos dormindo.

Acordei com um barulho de vozes longe e quando abri os olhos me assustei, pois Jasper e Edward estavam nos olhando. Eu os encarei confusa, olhei para o lado e Alice ainda dormia, então perguntei:

- O que vocês estão fazendo ai, parados? Me olhando?

Eles ficaram constrangidos, então Edward assumiu um ar divertido e disse:

- Estávamos admirando a paisagem. - Jasper o olhou com espanto e eu disse:

- Como assim? Até parece que não tem o que fazer. - eu disse isso e me espreguicei e quando olhei para Edward, ele estava com um olhar diferente, eu nunca o tinha visto com aquela expressão e perguntei:

- O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - meu coração disparava, só não sei se era por causa do susto ou por causa de Edward.

Ele suspirou, passou a mão pelos cabelos e disse:

-Você é tão absurda Bella! - ele disse isso e saiu da sala, eu olhei para Jasper e lhe perguntei:

-O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez?

-Nada Bella, ele está com uns problemas para resolver e está mais nervoso que o habitual. - ele sorriu, olhou para Alice que ainda dormia o que eu duvido muito, e saiu atrás de Edward. Olhei para Alice e a mesma estava com os olhos abertos.

-Você estava acordada? - eu sussurrei, indignada.

-Claro que sim, eu jamais deixaria Jasper me ver assim, com a cara amassada, eu devo estar horrível. - ela disse isso, levantou-se e ajeitou os cabelos lindos abaixo dos ombros.

- Eu já te disse que você é maquiavélica? - eu perguntei irritada.

-Eu sei que sou, mas é por uma boa causa. É melhor ele pensar que sou sempre linda, depois com o passar do tempo, a gente pode mostrar mais algumas facetas. Mas por enquanto, estou na fase da conquista, então eu tenho que estar impecável. - Alice disse, com ar de sabe tudo, então eu respondi:

- Deixa de psicologia barata, pois quando eu conhecer o homem da minha vida, sim por que eu sei que será o único,assim como disse a tal da Salete, por isso que não tenho pressa em conhecê-lo, ele terá que me amar descabelada, com remela nos olhos, cheirosa, fedida, enfim ele terá que me amar do jeito que sou... - Alice estava com uma expressão horrorizada, foi ai que me empolguei:- Por que quando se ama tem que ser assim Lice, eu quero ver nos olhos dele admiração por mim, pelo que sou e não pelo que faço ou se sou bonitinha, gostosinha ou arrumadinha... (eu falava essas coisas e ia gesticulando) – E sabe mais o que? Tem que gostar de musica, de livros, tem que gostar de Jane Austin, gostar de filmes que nos fazem chorar, ser sensível, tem que entender que sou tão desastrada que praticamente sou uma invalida. Tem que ser lindo e cheiroso e tem que ter pegada, sim pegada de urso e não de coala, sabe quero perder minha cabe... - o restante da frase morreu em meus lábios quando olhei para onde Alice estava olhando. Eu tinha uma pequena platéia atrás de mim, Rose, Jazz, Edward e o pior Emmet. Eu arregalei os olhos e coloquei a mão sob o meu peito só para constatar que meu coração ainda batia ali, senti meu rosto arder, enfim eu queria morrer. Ouvi Emmet dar sua gargalhada estrondosa, então olhei novamente para Alice como que pedindo ajuda.

- Pegada de urso, quem diria Bellinha! Essas quietinhas... -ele ria. -Você é muito exigente ou você vai ficar pra titia... -ele agora ria descontroladamente-... -ou terá que se contentar com... Edward. - ele disse isso rindo tanto que eu pensei que iria ter um troço de tanto rir. Que ódio! Que mico! Mas isso não ficaria assim, perdido por um perdido por mil. Levantei meu queixo com altivez e disse:

-Que seja! Mas pelo menos você concorda comigo! Existe pelo menos um homem perfeito! Não tenho culpa se Rose não viu primeiro que eu, não é Edward? - tentei desconversar, ai meu Deus o que eu estava fazendo?

Ele passou a mão entre os cabelos, lindamente bagunçados, bagunçando um pouco mais, e disse:

-Claro Bella, só que ele não sabe dos meus outros atributos e não vamos dizê-los na frente de tanta gente. - ele disse isso, piscou pra mim e completou: - E por falar nisso, eu preciso falar com você, dá pra ser agora? Em particular.

Eu o olhei atônita e ele rolou os olhos, como Edward estava de costas para Emmet , ele não conseguia ver a expressão do irmão, foi ai que eu entendi, mas antes de eu dizer qualquer coisa Emmet completa:

-Aí garoto! Sabia que você não iria me decepcionar! E logo a Bellinha! Então Bella ele tem pegada de urso? - e voltou a rir. Peguei na mão de Edward e sai apressadamente da sala. Seguimos em silencio até o coreto, no jardim atrás da casa. Quando chegamos lá eu disse:

-Não sei se te agradeço ou se te xingo, que história é essa de atributos? Você sabe que o seu irmão é um pervertido... imagina o que ele esta pensando... o chão poderia se abrir e me um buraco imenso me engolir... - eu disse desanimada. – Mas mesmo assim, muito obrigada, por que senão eu teria queria que carregar o King Kong no lugar do mico. – ele sorriu e disse:

- Às vezes você é tão absurda Bella! Que história louca de Sr. Perfeito? - e sabe **aquele **sorriso? Pois é estava lá onde não deveria sair nunca. Suspirei e fiquei lá deslumbrada, olhando para ele já me esquecendo do que houve lá dentro a pouco tempo.

- Pois é eu... realmente acredito nisso, mas chega de situações constrangedoras por hoje. O que você queria falar comigo?

- Então eu sei como você pode me agradecer e não aceito não como resposta, preciso de sua ajuda. - ele estava visivelmente embaraçado. Eu respondi prontamente:

-Claro qualquer coisa que você precisar, se eu puder fazer.

- Você será minha acompanhante hoje na festa. Não sairá do meu lado para nada, se precisar ir ao banheiro vou com você. - ele disse em um fôlego só.

- Por que esse desespero? De quem você está fugindo? - eu estava muito desconfiada.

-Tem uma garota o dela nome é Jéssica, ela está um grude no meu pé. Eu nunca dei esperança para ela, mas... eu fiquei sabendo que ela vai tentar de tudo para ficar comigo na festa hoje e eu não quero ser mais mal educado do que já fui. Acredito que se eu for acompanhado ela irá desistir... então pensei que você pudesse me ajudar. - ele estava desconcertado.

- Essa garota deve ser uma baranga, pra você se submeter a um sacrifico desses, ficar toda a festa ao meu lado! Claro que eu vou te ajudar, mas você sabe, eu posso te derrubar, ou deixar algo cair em você, ou quem sabe alguma coisa pior, o risco é todo seu já que você é sempre a minha vitima. - ele ficou pensativo, virou a cabeça de lado e respondeu:

- Ainda acho melhor agüentar um tornando ao seu lado do que uma noite com a Jéssica me molestando e o pior, agüentar os comentários de Emmet o restante do ano.

- Por mim, fechou. Pode contar comigo! Eu a conheço? - estava curiosa. Ela só poderia ser horrorosa.

- Acho que não, ela se mudou para Forks faz pouco tempo...

- E nós vamos ter que dançar? - eu perguntei aflita:

- É o pacote completo, ida, permanência e volta, com todas as implicações. E se você encontrar o "Sr. Perfeito", terá que pedir para ele voltar outro dia. - ele disse sorrindo. Eu revirei os olhos e disse:

- Eu já encontrei... - ele me olhou espantado, um tanto que confuso, então eu falei:

- Você não se lembra? Você é o meu Sr. Perfeito, pelo menos por hoje e na cabeça do seu irmão. Ele bateu a mão na testa e disse:

- Eu havia me esquecido de tão perfeito que sou...e quem sabe você não descobre que eu realmente sou o Sr. Perfeito? Ele disse isso e me olhou tão intensamente que eu me esqueci novamente como se respirava. Então ele riu e eu o acompanhei, enquanto voltávamos para a sala ainda rindo. Emmet já começando com as gracinhas:

-E ai Belinha foi conferir os outros atributos do Edward? - ele disse rindo e quem respondeu foi Edward:

- Para Emmet! Isso não tem graça! Eu não gosto desse tipo de brincadeiras com a Bella. – ele fica ainda mais lindo bravo se é que isso é possivel, então Rosalie veio em minha direção:

- Bella eu nem tive oportunidade de conversar com você! Você está linda! E as novidades, claro além de você e o Ed? Sabe eu sempre soube que tinha alguma coisa a mais por trás de todas aquelas brigas. - ela disse isso de forma tão inocente que eu nem fiquei brava com ela, respondi:

-Depois a gente fala sobre isso. Eu estou bem, mas agora eu preciso falar com Alice, onde ela está? - quem respondeu foi o Jasper:

- Ela recebeu uma ligação e saiu para atendê-la e não voltou mais. - ele disse isso e olhou para Edward que o retribuiu com um aceno de cabeça. Então eu perguntei me lembrando de algo:

-O que tanto vocês fazem no estúdio? - eu estava muito curiosa. Olhei primeiro para Edward e depois para Jasper.

- Pergunte ao poeta. - Jazz respondeu olhando para Edward. Eu suspirei impaciente. Ele respondeu:

- Você saberá hoje à noite... - olhou-me de um jeito que deveria ser proibido, sorriu e completou:

- Espero que gostem, por que deu um trabalho! Mas foi feito com amor. - ele olhou para o Jazz e sorriu. Ouvimos o Emmet sussurrando com a Rose:

- Ta vendo só, não sei não, mas ainda acho que esse garoto morde a fronha... ai! Que foi Rose? - Rose cutucou Emmet e Edward disse:

-Emmet, nada do que você fala sobre a minha masculinidade me afeta. Eu sei o eu quero, eu só não gosto quando você me joga pra cima daquelas garotas como a Jéssica. O restante eu acho até engraçado.

Edward não estava irritado, isso dava para notar, mas ele disse isso em um tom tão autoritário que Emmet nem fez mais gracinhas. Rose então falou:

- Não liga para as bobeiras de seu irmão Ed. Ele não entende que você é romântico e não é como ele que já saiu com a escola toda antes de namorar comigo. Ele passou a mão entre os cabelos e disse:

- Rose você sabe que eu detesto que me chame de Ed! E Jazz eu vou subir te vejo mais tarde. - olhou pra mim e disse: - Bella se precisar de algo vou até o meu quarto é só ir até lá. - ele olhou feio para Emmet e saiu.

Eu mostrei língua para o Emmet e fui até a cozinha beber água. Resolvi ir para o meu quarto descansar um pouco para a festa, que promete. Quando estava passando pelo quarto de Alice, eu ouvi ela me chamar. Quando entrei ela pulou em cima da cama parecendo uma criança e disse:

- O Jazz já foi?

- Já sim, por quê? O que você está aprontando? - eu sabia que boa coisa não era.

- Nada. Nadinha eu juro! Mas depois daquela cena que você fez, eu precisava sair de cena sem ser notada, então inventei uma ligação no meu celular e sai de lá! Simples assim...

Ela disse rindo e eu começava a concordar com ela, Jazz estava meio tenso quando cheguei à sala com Edward, talvez ele realmente goste dela. Mas eu não alimentaria isso em Alice, se não fosse verdade eu não gostaria de vê-la sofrer.

- Cuidado Alice para não brincar com fogo! - eu disse sorrindo.

- Urruh! Tá dando certo! Logo, logo ele será meu! E você sabe que eu estou certa,.. dancinha da vitória Belinha! Eu mereço! - ela me abraçou e ficou me rodando até cairmos em sua cama, ainda sorrindo ela disse: - Agora já chega! Vamos nos arrumar. Você vai ficar maravilhosa e eu também! Então eu contei a maluquice de Edward:

- Você não vai acreditar, mas eu serei a acompanhante de seu irmão hoje. Segundo ele é para espantar a tal da Jéssica. - eu disse revirando os olhos.

- Como ele é esperto! Como não pensei nisso antes? Ótimo, mais um motivo para você ficar mais linda, matar Jéssica do coração! - Alice disse com um sorriso malicioso.

Então fui para o meu quarto tomar banho e quando terminei voltei para o quarto de Alice, para a sessão tortura. Deixei-a aplicar montes de cremes, fazer a maquiagem, arrumar meu cabelo, e por fim coloquei o vestido, calcei os sapatos que ela pensava que eu iria com eles, enfim fiz tudo do jeito que ela quis. Assim que terminamos, voltei para o meu quarto para que Alice terminasse de se arrumar, ela não queria que eu a visse antes de chegar na boate, era para ser surpresa, então ela iria na frente com Esme e Carlisle. Eu estava ficando nervosa agora que chegava a hora de descer para ir a tal festa. Só em pensar como Edward estava mexendo com minhas emoções, como o sorriso dele me deslumbrava, em como eu ficava nervosa perto dele... tudo bem que eu sempre fiquei nervosa perto dele mas ultimamente eu estava patética. De repente veio as palavras de Madame Salete em minha mente, que eu tratei em afastá-las imediatamente.

Respirei fundo, já estava me arrependendo de ser acompanhante de Edward, com certeza do jeito que eu sou desastrada vou fazer ele passar vergonha. Dei uma ultima olhada no espelho e gostei do que vi. Respirei fundo mais uma vez e fiz uma prece: Deus não deixe que eu estrague esse momento. Não deixe eu passar vergonha e nem vergonha o Edward. Quando desci as escadas o primeiro a falar, claro foi Emmet:

- Isabella Swan! Você ficou gostosa! Eu não tinha reparado em como você... ai! De novo Rose!

Olhei para Edward e ele estava me olhando, parecia admiração o que eu via em seu olhar. Aproximou-se da escada, pegou em minha mão e disse:

- Você está... perfeita! - ele realmente estava me admirando. Eu sorri e disse:

-Você que é o Sr. Perfeito lembra-se? Mas sério você está lindo! Quer dizer... Hum... você entendeu! - ele acenou e Rose disse:

- Bella você está linda! Parabéns, você ficou autentica que idéia que Alice teve! Eu nunca vi você assim toda produzida, vestida para matar!

- Eu nunca me vesti assim... não ficou...sei lá...estranho? O vestido foi Alice que me deu e Edward disse para eu dar o meu toque pessoal, então eu pensei... a propósito Alice não sabe dos sapatos. - quem respondeu foi Edward:

- Você será a garota mais linda da festa! Não se preocupe com Alice ela vai adorar o seu toque pessoal, vou ter que ficar de olho em você hoje, pois os gaviões estarão soltos! - ele disse e deu **aquele sorriso e piscou pra mim.** Morri e já estava no céu! Balancei a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos loucos e disse:

-Vamos logo antes que eu desista!


	3. A Festa

**O visual da festa... é o mesmo do prêmio do MTV AWARDS... quando eles ( Kristen e Robert) ganharam o premio de melhor beijo pela primeira vez...amei o visual dos dois naquele dia! Quase surtei! Enfim se preparem, por que essa festa promete... E esse capitulo ta um pouquinho comprido mas é por conta das letras das musicas que coloquei.**

**A festa**

Quando chegamos à boate nem acreditei... Alice realmente era impossível! Ela conseguiu fazer dois ambientes: um mais calmo para os adultos, na parte vip que ficava no segundo andar, e um tanto mais distante da pista de dança e dava de frente para um palco improvisado, mas lindo. E no outro ambiente havia estrelas e luas penduradas por toda parte, nas luas estava escrito Edward e nas estrelas Alice. Havia ainda bolhas de sabão dando um toque diferente, um toque de Alice. Ainda não havia chegado muitas pessoas, mas a musica já tocava no salão. Eu realmente estava admirada com a criatividade e bom gosto dela e sem contar que ela estava lindíssima, com um vestido tomara que caia com a saia branca e o corpete preto, sapatos altíssimos preto e os cabelos longos soltos em cachos.** Linda como sempre.** Quando ela me viu arregalou os olhos, fez uma cara emburrada, vindo em minha direção. Eu me encolhi e Edward que havia colocado a mão em minhas costas para me conduzir, instintivamente chegou mais perto e disse:

- Preparada? Por que senão estiver a gente sai correndo agora. - eu acabei rindo de seu comentário e disse:

- Não adiantaria ela nos encontraria em qualquer lugar. - e nós dois rimos, o que fez ela acelerar o passo para chegar até onde estávamos.

-Você*!- ela disse isso apontando o dedo indicador em minha direção, estreitando os olhos, me olhando de cima até embaixo, fazendo com que eu fosse me esconder trás de Edward, eu realmente estava com medo. **Ver foto em meu perfil.**

- Como ousou? Esperou só que eu virasse as costas para me apunhalar! Se queria algo diferente por que não falou? – ela parecia furiosa e então disse:

-Mas devo admitir... você tem estilo! Amei! Ficou realmente linda! Estou até orgulhosa! E você Edward como sempre lindo*! **Ver foto em meu perfil.** Também eu que escolhi... agora vem comigo sua traidora...

- Não, hoje não Alice. Hoje ela esta **comigo. **Não sairá do meu lado pra nada! -Edward disse isto e pegou em minha cintura, me deixando até com os cílios arrepiados, se é que isso fosse possível. Nossa! Que mãos fortes! OMG! Então ela disse:

- Ah! Já até tinha me esquecido... você está fugindo da Jéssica...por falar nisso... - Alice olhou por sobre os ombros de Edward, eu não quis me virar para olhar e ele também não. Então falei:

- Eu posso dizer como você está linda? – eu a olhei com admiração. Ela me abraçou e antes dela falar alguma coisa eu completei:

- Então estou aprovada? Eu estava com medo de você! Estávamos até pensando em fugir. - eu olhei para Edward e rimos.

-Agora vocês se uniram contra mim? Não tem problema, eu os perdôo, mas com uma condição. Teremos uma programação muito legal e sabe o que mais? Um karaokê! Então se preparem que vocês irão cantar! Vocês me devem isso! – ela disse isso e estava saindo quando eu perguntei:

-Só uma coisa: o que quer dizer lua e estrela? –estava curiosa com a decoração. Ela sorriu e Edward bufou ao meu lado:

- Ora eu sou a estrela, claro e Edward é a lua, vive cheio de fases. – ela riu e saiu dali praticamente dançando, como ela fazia isso eu ainda não entendia. Eu olhei para Edward e disse:

- Ela é bem original você tem que admitir... e só mais uma coisa, eu não vou conseguir cantar diante de tanta gente! Sua irmã é louca!

- Se eu cantar você vai sim, eu deixo você escolher a musica! – ele me olhou de um jeito, que não tinha como dizer não, nem me dei ao trabalho de falar algo não ia adiantar mesmo. Eu suspirei e ele sorriu... tudo acabado, já fui convencida até a dançar tango se ele quisesse. Então fomos até uma mesa onde estavam Rose, Emmet, Esme e Carlisle que não tinha visto desde que cheguei a Forks, ele veio em minha direção e me abraçou dizendo:

- Bella que bom vê-la minha querida! Falei com sua mãe e ela mandou um beijo. Você cada dia que passa fica ainda mais linda! Cuidado com os rapazes! – eu lhe dei um beijo no rosto e disse:

- Obrigada Carlisle você é muito gentil, estava com saudades. Meu pai não vem?

- Infelizmente não, ele teve uma missão de ultima hora, mas amanhã almoçara conosco. - me deu um sorriso lindo. Virou-se para Edward e disse:

-E ai filhão? Parabéns e te amo muito, sou muito feliz em ver o homem que se tornou. - deu um beijo em Edward e os dois se abraçaram, esse com certeza foi um dos momentos muito lindo que vi entre pai e filho, então Edward disse:

- Se eu puder chegar perto do que você é e do que você já construiu e ainda ter uma família tão linda como a nossa, serei o homem mais feliz do mundo! Também te amo pai. Obrigado pelo presente. – o presente que ele e Alice ganharam foram dois carros, um volvo prata para Edward e um porshe amarelo que Alice sonhava já algum tempo, mas que ainda não havia chegado fato esse que Alice estava falando em todo tempo. Esme foi até ele olhou em seus olhos, Edward segurou em suas mãos, deu sorriso arrasa quarteirão, beijou o seu rosto, ela por sua vez cochichou algo no ouvido dele, que a abraçou, então ela disse:

-Eu só quero que seja feliz meu filho! Às vezes temos que nos arriscar, sair de nossa zona de conforto e nos aventurarmos! – ele revirou os olhos e sorriu **aquele** sorriso.

Eu e os outros que estávamos próximos só assistíamos à cena, ela estava muito emocionada, também não era para menos. Emmet então disse:

- Eu também quero um beijinho, tô ficando com ciúmes! – disse e foi se sentar no colo de Carlisle. Todos nós caímos na risada. Estávamos na parte de cima da boate, ou seja, na parte dos "adultos", então Jasper chegou. Cumprimentou Edward e Emmet com um soquinho, deu um aperto de mão em Carlisle, um beijo em Esme, Rose e em mim. Notei que ele ficou olhando ao redor como que se estivesse procurando por alguém, então Edward apontou para Alice do outro lado do salão. Quando ele visualizou Alice, sua expressão se suavizou, ele sorriu para Edward e foi até ela. Olhei interrogativamente para Edward que deu de ombros. Então eu disse:

- Você tem que fazer como Alice, sendo anfitrião tem que andar entre os convidados. – ele fez uma careta e disse:

-Você quer andar um pouco? Eu não sou muito sociável e os convidados a a maioria são de Alice não meus. Eu só convidei o pessoal do time de baseball, o pessoal da reserva e do Conservatório é claro.

- Eu estou bem por aqui, mas você é um dos aniversariantes.

-Está bem eu vou, mas você vem comigo. –ele pegou em minha mão e nos dirigimos até um grupo onde estavam Henrique, Helena, Ângela e algumas pessoas do Conservatório. Todos me olharam com surpresa, então Helena disse:

- Bella você está linda! Como você é estilosa, ainda não conhecia esse seu lado. – estava muito envergonhada, olhei para Edward pedindo socorro que entendeu meu olhar, detesto ser o centro das atenções, então ele disse:

-Nós vamos andar por ai. Cumprimentar os convidados e essas coisas. - ele olhou para Henrique que estava rindo dele, então Ângela disse:

-E você vai junto Bella? Não quer ficar aqui conosco? –Edward quem respondeu:

- Não ela não quer ficar hoje ela é minha exclusividade, então onde eu for ela vai. – ele disse isso e piscou para mim olhou para as nossas mãos que não havíamos soltado ainda e disse:

- Vamos andar, eu quero te apresentar umas pessoas. – enquanto ele falava, coçava a orelha direita e esse gesto era simplesmente e perigosamente sexy. Fato, eu estava ficando obcecada por ele. Mas também Edward transpirava sensualidade. Impressionante como a idade transforma uma pessoa. Ele já não era o mesmo de cinco meses atrás, estava com outra postura um tanto quanto que ousado e demonstrava uma imponência! O que mais mudou em Edward não foram os cabelos ou sua aparência, mas sim suas atitudes, agora eu identifiquei o que havia ocorrido com ele. Ele deixou de ser um adolescente irritante e transformou-se em um homem seguro, ou pode ser meus hormônios de adolescente, sabe como é essa idade. Chega! Estamos em uma festa e esse não era o local apropriado para meditações ou epifanias.

Estávamos andando no salão quando um garoto com traços indígenas de aproximadamente 14 anos veio até ele e disse:

- Cara que festa manera! Você é o cara! Quanta gente! E tem um monte de mulher gostosa... Tudo isso só para comemorar seu aniversário? Ainda bem que você convidou a gente. - Edward lhe deu um soquinho no ombro e disse:

- Olha os modos Don Juan! Por que eu não os convidaria?E cadê o restante da gangue? – o garoto apontou pra si mesmo e respondeu:

- Só veio eu. Qual é! Só você e a fadinha se importam com a gente! Ta todo mundo lá fora, eles estão com vergonha de entrar. Hey por falar nisso cadê ela?

- Espera, eu quero te apresentar uma amiga... essa aqui é a Bella. Bella esse é o Seth um amigo de La Push.

-Até que enfim vou te conhecer! Eles não param de falar em você... você é a patinadora famosa! Caraca, agora eu entendo você!- ele disse isso e olhou para Edward.

- E Ed por que... ai! O que foi? Ah! Você não... ai, pará ôo, isso dói! – eu estava rindo dos dois e falei a Edward:

- Deixa o menino falar seu chato! O que você ia falar Seth antes de Edward fazer sei lá o que com você?

- Deixa pra lá, senão depois ele desconta nas aulas... mas você é realmente linda! A fadinha também não fala de outra coisa, ela disse que você é a melhor amiga dela, que vocês são praticamente irmãs, pelo menos de coração! – eu olhei interrogativamente para Edward e ele disse:

- Seth e a "gangue" são de La Push, são uns amigos que eu e Alice, vulgo, Fadinha, conhecemos.

- Ta brincando! Eles dão aulas na minha aldeia, o Ed dá aulas de defesa pessoal e a Fadinha dá aulas de balé. Eles que fazem as coisas acontecerem por lá, pelo menos ultimamente, desde que Jacob saiu de lá. –Edward ficou sem jeito e disse:

- É um projeto social que eu e Alice fazemos parte, mas isso tem pouco tempo, e esse cara é meio exagerado. Vê se me faz um favor: **PARA DE ME CHAMAR DE ED**! Você sabe que eu detesto isso!

-Mas é por isso que eu te chamo de Ed... e eu não sou exagerado nada Bella, ele é demais, e além das aulas de defesa pessoal ele ainda ta me ajudando na escola com o dever de casa. Eu ainda vou ser um médico né Edward?

- Claro que vai lobinho é só você se esforçar. E por falar nisso a Leah veio? - Seth balançou a cabeça e disse:

- Até parece... e ai Bella quer dançar comigo? Já que ninguém tem iniciativa por aqui. -ele disse isso e olhou para Edward que riu. E eu respondi:

- Vamos sim Seth, estou louca para dançar desde que cheguei. – eu falei e pisquei para Edward.

- Então você cuida dela Seth que eu vou atrás da "gangue" que ainda está lá fora. E se comporta senão...

-Tá pode deixar vou cuidar muito bem da Bella! – nesse momento começou a tocar uma musica mais lenta, Seth riu alto e Edward revirou os olhos e disse:

- Cuidado com ele Bella, ele é meio que exagerado, eu já volto, eu preciso mesmo buscar o pessoal lá fora. Você se importa?

- Claro que não Edward, prometo que não saio do lado de Seth, eu quero conhecer o restante da "gangue". -fomos seguindo para a pista de dança, então falei:

- Só para constar eu não gosto que me chamem de patinadora famosa e outra... eu sou uma péssima dançarina...- ele riu e olhou para os meus pés e disse:

- Só alguém famosa pra usar tênis numa festa chique dessas e ficar linda... pode pisar no meu pé que nem vai doer mesmo. – então nós dois rimos.

Seth me contou do projeto social, mas ele falava mais de Edward. Ele tinha uma admiração muito grande por Edward e estava feliz em me conhecer, pois eu sendo da família ainda faltava me conhecer. Ele continuou falando e eu senti orgulho de Edward e de Alice por esse trabalho tão lindo que eles faziam em um lugar tão carente. Mais uma coisa para acrescentar em minhas recém descobertas que estava fazendo sobre Edward, ele é engajado em causas nobres. Suspirei quando o vi entrando com mais três adolescentes, acredito que quase da mesma idade de Seth e mais dois rapazes altos não tão altos como ele e Emmet, mas ainda assim se destacavam na multidão. Eles eram muito bonitos, mas Edward tinha uma beleza que sobrepunha a de qualquer outro dentro daquele lugar. Suspirei novamente e Seth me olhou dando um sorriso malicioso. Eles vieram em nossa direção e Seth já foi me soltando antes mesmo de Edward chegar.

- Cara! Jacob você veio! Nem acredito! – ele estava muito feliz em ver um dos rapazes, o abraçou e disse a Edward:

-Tá entregue sã e salva, sem faltar nem um pedaço. Agora eu vou pro arrebento! Jacob fica até quando? – ele perguntou para um rapaz de cabelos compridos, ombros largos, e que estava me olhando profundamente,eu tive a impressão que já o conhecia, fiquei sem jeito e senti o meu rosto arder, ainda bem que estava escuro e ninguém conseguiria ver como meu rosto estava vermelho, então ele me olhou e perguntou:

- Você não se lembra mesmo de mim? –ele me perguntou ignorando a pergunta de Seth ainda me olhando de uma forma tão intensa que eu até me acheguei mais a Edward, respondi:

-Me desculpe, mas acabei de me lembrar! Tudo bem Jake? Nossa! Você está enorme Sr. Bíceps! E seu pai como está? – Jacob é filho de Billy Black amigo de pescaria de meu pai e irmão de Raquel minha amiga em La Push. Ele se aproximou me deu um beijo demorado na bochecha e disse:

-Ainda bem que você se lembrou! E eu não mudei tanto assim, pelo contrario, você é que está linda! Estou acompanhando seu desempenho nas eliminatórias das Olimpíadas de ê está demais! – eu sorri sem jeito e dei de ombros. Então ele continuou: - Quando você estiver em Forks lembre-se de seus antigos amigos. Alias você nos deve uma visita lá na reserva, só espero que vá até lá nas férias de verão por que eu estou morando em Washigton, Bella... sinceramente gostaria muito de vê-la novamente. – ele disse isso e olhou para Edward, que estava com um jeito que não estava gostando nada daquilo. Eu então respondi:

- Que legal Jacob! Quando tiver tempo irei sim então você me conta como tudo aconteceu. Pensei que você também fizesse parte do trabalho de Edward e Alice na reserva. – ele riu e disse com um tom um de ironia:

- O **Dr. ALEGRIA **presta serviço em uma ONG onde a **FADA SININHO **e o **KARATÊ KID **estão aprendendo como se vivem os pobres e eu... - nesse instante Edward veio bem próximo a Jacob e eu pensei que eles iriam brigar, eles ficaram se encarando, Edward disse entre os dentes:

- Eu não vou tolerar seu cinismo aqui na minha festa, não no meu ambiente, eu estou cansando de suas ironias. Não tenho culpa se você deixou sua família em busca de outros ideais... - ele realmente estava muito nervoso, enquanto isso eu e Seth entravamos no meio deles tentando evitar uma briga, quando Jacob respondeu:

- Não se intrometa na minha vida, você não sabe de nada da nossa realidade, vive em um conto de fadas, tem até a sua fada particular, tem seu belo carro, tem uma namorada linda, não sabe como a vida é difícil para algumas pessoas.

- Tanto sei que o que posso eu estou tentando fazer. E você? O que você está fazendo?Brincando de repórter...então não venha me julgar... e quem te convidou? – Edward estava quase fora de controle então eu pedi para Seth chamar o Emmet.

- Eu só vim por que você e a sua irmã barbie bailarina enfeitiçaram esses tontos e não poderíamos deixá-los virem sozinhos... cadê o irmão mais velho não vai tomar as suas dores? – Jacob estava realmente provocando Edward e então eu falei:

- Já chega Jacob! Edward, Edward olha pra mim. Por favor, não estrague sua festa, sua mãe teve um trabalhão, Alice está tão empolgada, por favor, não vale a pena. – eu disse isso e olhei para Jacob.

-Legal, a sua namorada é que tem que resolver seus problemas Karetê Kid? – nesse momento Emmet chega com Jasper e Seth.

- Já chega, se vocês quiserem brigar, terão que ir lá pra fora nada de show aqui dentro, Edward não caia no joguinho de Jacob, você já o conhece. – era Jasper tentando acalmar a situação. Então Edward olhou para Jasper, olhou pra mim e por fim voltou-se para Jacob e disse:

- Não aqui e nem agora, mas nós ainda não acabamos e se mantenha longe do meu caminho, eu não quero chutar **CACHORRO **morto. – Edward disse isso, pegou em minha mão e saiu me arrastando dali. Eu ainda vi um dos meninos puxando Jacob pelo braço e eles se afastando. Nós saímos para os fundos da boate. Estávamos em um lugar onde o barulho não era tão alto, parecia com um jardim de inverno já que era coberto, havia muitas plantas e algumas mesas com cadeiras espalhadas pelo local. Ouvi então Edward dar um soco na mesa e me assustei. Ele então me olhou e disse:

- Por favor, me perdoe, mas esse Cachorro me tira do sério. Ele sabe como me provocar e é assim o tempo todo quando ele está na reserva e eu tentando fazer o meu trabalho. Agora ele vai querer usar você para me atingir. Desculpe-me por isso realmente, não vai mais acontecer e muito obrigada por ter me segurado lá dentro eu estava prestes a perder a cabeça. – ele me olhava com uma expressão envergonhada, e eu disse:

- Não vejo como Jacob pode te atingir me usando e não se preocupe eu o conheço e sei como ele gosta de provocar as pessoas. – eu disse isso lembrando das minhas idas a La Push e ele atormentando eu e Raquel, sua irmã.

- Já estou mais calmo, vamos voltar lá pra dentro antes que minha mãe, Alice e os outros venham atrás de nós. E mais uma vez obrigado, você ajudou muito tentando nos acalmar. Me desculpe...- eu o interrompi:

- Já chega de tanta conversa mole... e só o desculpo se depois você me mostrar o trabalho que vocês fazem lá na reserva com aquelas crianças. Vamos voltar para a sua festa. – eu estendi a mão para ele que por sua vez deu **aquele** sorriso que quase me fez perder o ar, estendeu sua mão e dessa vez eu que o arrastei para dentro da boate.

Assim que entramos, Alice veio em nossa direção e perguntou para Edward:

- Você está bem? Seth ficou depois teremos que leva-lo para a reserva, acredito que é melhor papai leva-lo para que não ajam mais problemas. Você tem que se controlar quando o assunto for Jacob. Você que sempre me diz isso! Agora por favor, vá se divertir, a festa é nossa! E daqui a pouco começaremos com a programação! – ela disse isso deu um pulinho, beijou Edward e me deu um abraço.

- Ta bom Alice, pode deixar já passou e eu poderia muito bem levar Seth embora, mas não vou discutir com você e pode deixar agora nós vamos nos divertir não é Bella? – ele já havia superado o atrito com Jacob, então eu disse:

- Esse é o plano Sr. Perfeito, então por favor, me leve para comer algo por que estou faminta!

- Que história é essa de hein? -Alice nos olhava com desconfiança, então Edward respondeu:

- Piada interna de casal Alice, deixe de ser tão indiscreta! – ele disse isso e além de dar **aquele** sorriso ainda piscou agora ele já estava abusando da sorte, eu só o olhava e sorria como uma idiota sem que qualquer coisa melhor passasse pela minha cabeça. Eu então pisquei algumas vezes e ouvi o riso doce de Alice e ela me olhando, então cochichou em meu ouvido:

- Ele é lindo mesmo não? Pode babar Belinha, ele está livre e desimpedido. Aproveita!

Eu nem me dei o trabalho de responder, imagina eu com Edward Cullen! Agora olhando melhor ao meu redor eu via algumas garotas nos encarando, coisa que nem havia reparado antes, como o louco do Emmet dizia, imagina a fila!

- Meu patrimônio por seus pensamentos Bella. – Edward disse sorrindo.

- Nem por todo dinheiro do mundo eu morreria de vergonha e vamos eu realmente quero comer algo. - eu sorri para ele e lhe dei a mão novamente, fato que já estava virando um habito, pelo menos essa noite. Ele me levou até a mesa onde estavam Emmet, Rose, Jasper e Henrique. Claro que Em já estava comendo algo cheio de catchup e maionese, assim que nos sentamos ele disse:

- Tá com fome né Belinha? Eu te entendo, você é a única garota que come em festas, só você pra me acompanhar. Ser atleta tem suas vantagens. - eu lhe dei um soquinho no ombro e ri, era verdade eu era única garota que o acompanhava nas tranqueiras que ele comia em festas, mas isso só acontecia esporadicamente, pois minha alimentação é extremamente rigorosa. Só me restava acompanhar Emmet, nem respondi nada ele tinha razão.

- O geninho do cão heim Katrina? Pensei que você iria colocar o cachorro pra correr. Mas nem adianta entrar no meio da briga dos dois, toda vez que eles se encontram é isso. –o ogro falando da discussão dos dois. Dessa vez Edward quem respondeu:

- Já chega, nós estamos com fome e viemos aqui para comer e beber algo. O que tem de decente aqui?

- Pra comer... só porção de batatas fritas, uns canapés metido a besta, uma salada horrorosa, enfim só coisa ruim, agora para beber, fala ai Henrique...tem um barman mexicano e outro japonês que vou te contar...cara vale a pena, o japonês faz uma mistura de frutas com saquê que é uma delicia! Vai lá que eu peço mais porção de fritas aqui pra gente.

Edward foi até o bar, enquanto nós conversávamos animadamente, Rose estava me contando como colocou uma "oferecida", palavras dela para correr, pois a mesma estava dando em cima do seu Ursão como ela chamava o Em. Eu e Henrique só ríamos e Emmet a beijava dizendo que a achava mais linda quando estava com ciúmes dele. Edward trouxe os drinques, enquanto chegavam as fritas e disse:

- Eu trouxe saque com morangos por que me lembrou você, o cheiro de seus cabelos. - ele disse isso no meu ouvido e de um jeito tão sexy que por um momento eu achei que ele estava dando em cima de mim. Mas não, isso não seria possível. E como ele sabia que eu usava xampu de morangos? Bem isso era fácil, eu praticamente passei toda a minha vida em sua casa e sempre usei o mesmo xampu. Então quando dei por mim, já havia bebido umas três bebidas daquelas que Edward me trouxe e conversávamos animadamente. Estávamos presos em uma bolha particular, as pessoas vinham o cumprimentava e nós voltávamos a conversar. Eu estava bem desinibida por causa da bebida, então falei dos meus treinos, das minhas trapalhadas, das coisas inusitadas que só aconteciam comigo e ele só ria, às vezes gargalhava. Ele também me contou bastante coisa sobre sua viagem à Itália, seu trabalho na reserva, seu amor pela musica e que agora estava compondo, e que estava pensando em fazer profissionalmente. Começou uma musica mais calma e Emmet e Rose saíram para dançar, então Edward falou em meu ouvido:

- Você quer dançar comigo? - eu não gostava de dançar na frente das pessoas, mas olhando para ele, não tinha como dizer não, ainda disse:

-Com certeza vou pisar em seu pé ou algo do tipo. Estou tentando não derrubar nada em você ou te machucar de alguma forma e até agora eu estou conseguindo, tem certeza que quer dançar? - ele só sorriu e me conduziu até a pista de dança, encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro e fechei meus olhos. Ouvindo essa musica lembrei-me que sempre achei Edward com cara de anjo, pelo menos quando não estávamos brigando ou quando ele cantava. Sorri com esse pensamento bobo, era tão bom estar ali, em seus braços.

**Corinne Bailey Rae - Like a Star**

_Feito Estrela_

Como uma estrela pelo meu céu,

Como um anjo fora da página,

Você apareceu na minha vida,

Parece que eu nunca vou ser a mesma,

Como uma canção em meu coração,

Como óleo em minhas mãos,

É uma honra amar você!.

Ainda me pergunto o porque,

Eu não discuto desse jeito,

Com ninguém a não ser você,

E nós fazemos isso o tempo todo,

Isso esta me deixando louca.

Você tem esse jeito que eu não consigo descrever,

Você me faz sentir viva,

Quando tudo só dá errado,

Sem dúvidas você está do meu lado,

O Paraíso estava tão longe,

Não consegui achar palavras pra escrever essa canção

Oh... Seu amor.

Ainda me pergunto o porque,

Eu não discuto desse jeito,

Com ninguém a não ser você,

E nós fazemos isso o tempo todo,

Acabando com a minha mente.

Eu já entendi

Como tudo acontece,

Já não é mais segredo,

Porque nós já passamos por isso antes.

A partir desta noite eu sei que você é o único

Eu estava confusa, no escuro,

Mas agora eu entendo.

Eu me pergunto o porque,

Eu não discuto desse jeito,

Com ninguém a não ser você.

Ainda me pergunto o porque,

Eu não baixo minha guarda

Para ninguém a não ser você

E nós fazemos isso o tempo todo

Acabando com minha mente.

Como uma estrela pelo meu céu,

Como um anjo fora da página,

Você apareceu na minha vida.

Eu sinto que nunca vou ser a mesma,

Como uma canção em meu coração,

Como óleo em minhas mãos.

Uma sensação boa se apoderou de mim, eu me sentia quente, mas ao mesmo tempo passava um arrepio em minha espinha, meus pés pareciam que nem tocavam o chão. Nunca havia sentido algo parecido. O cheiro dele, os seus movimentos, a sua respiração, tudo nele me inebriava. Eu parecia um satélite ao redor de um planeta. E que musica era essa? Repisrei fundo e senti mais forte seu cheiro, levantei a cabeça e olhei para ele. Encontrei seus olhos e vi algo ali que nunca tinha visto algo que me fez flutuar, ainda me lembrei do que madame Salete disse sobre o amor estar sempre ao meu lado. Ficamos nos olhando e reparei que ele cantava a musica bem baixinho. Por um momento eu fiz de conta que ele cantava para mim. Não quis pensar em nada para não quebrar aquela atmofesra mágica, e para ajudar eu estava com uma vontade louca de beijá-lo só não sei como ele reagiria. Ali estava eu o acompanhando para ele fugir de uma louca que virou chiclete na sua vida e eu estava querendo tomar o posto da louca. Eu suspirei e disse:

-Eu não te dei o seu presente. - a minha voz saiu em um sussurro.

-Não tem problema, depois você me entrega. - a voz dele também não passava de um sussurro e continuou me olhando. Quando a musica estava quase acabando eu ouvi uma voz aguda:

- Edward! Você é o aniversariante e a pessoa mais difícil de encontrar. Estava se escondendo? - no mesmo instante Edward retesou todo seu corpo me olhou profundamente, voltou-se para a pessoa histérica ao nosso lado e disse:

- Olá Jéssica. E estou aqui não preciso me esconder. E você quer falar com quem: Com a pessoa ou com o aniversariante? - ele disse de forma bem mal educada. Nunca ouvi ele falar assim com ninguem, nem mesmo quando ele implica comigo. E que coisa estranha essa de pessoa e aniversariante. Reparei na garota e ela deveria ter uns 17 anos, muito bonita, olhos verdes, cabelos que não chegavam a ser loiros e o decote, omg! O que era aquilo? Não tinha com não olhar, mas Edward parecia indiferente. Ela então disse:

- Você é sempre tão espiritual Edward! Não vai me apresentar sua amiga? - ela disse isso e me olhava de baixo até em cima. Não teve como não rir do comentário dela, é burra mesmo. Ele respondeu:

-Claro. Bella essa é Jéssica. Jéssica essa é Bella, uma amiga... desde sempre. - ela olhou para mim e me deu um sorriso falso. Então eu falei:

- Olá Jéssica, na verdade somos quase primos. - ela nos olhou confusa e disse:

-Não entendi, são primos ou amigos? – ela nos olhou confusa.

- É uma longa história e você pode ficar cansada por tentar entender, vai por mim. -ele disse isso e voltou a me puxar de encontro a ele para dançarmos. Jéssica então disse:

- Não, nãozinho, você vai dançar comigo agora e não aceito recusa. - ela disse já retirando minha mão de sobre a mão de Edward. Ele me olhou zangado e eu estava me dirigindo à mesa quando encontro com Mike Newton. Ele sorriu e disse:

- Olá Bella! Quanto tempo! Você está ótima! E aí tá gostando da festa? -ele tentava ser simpático. Então respondi:

- Olá Mike, claro que sim! Eu estou bem obrigada! Até mais Mike! - já estava voltando à mesa quando ele me segurou pelo braço e me disse:

- Dança comigo, por favor! Pelos velhos tempos - eu o olhei e sorri. Acabei o acompanhando. Mike até era um garoto bonito, loiro, olhos azuis, simpático, sempre foi muito legal comigo no colégio. Realmente não seria um sacrifico dançar com ele. Olhei em volta procurando por Edward e Jéssica e quando os vi, percebi que ele estava extremamente constrangido, pois ela o apertava tanto que eles nem dançavam direito, então nossos olhares se cruzaram e ele me olhou com surpresa. Mike falava algo que eu não ouvi, só concordei com ele, então ele me disse:

- Você não ouviu o que eu disse. Sabe o que eu te perguntei? -só balancei a cabeça ainda estava olhando para Edward. Então ele disse:

- Eu a pedi em casamento e você aceitou. E ainda concordou em termos 9 filhos! -eu ri com vontade, então respondi:

- Jesus! Você não merece um castigo desses! Você é um cara muito legal. - continuamos rindo e conversando. Voltei procurar por Edward e neste momento a musica acabou, começando outra no mesmo ritmo, ele ainda tentou se desvencilhar dela, mas ela o apertou ainda mais. Eu disse ao Mike:

- Obrigada pela dança Mike, mas eu preciso falar com Edward, temos uma programação para seguir. Foi legal te ver novamente. - já estava saindo quando ele disse:

- Você e o Cullen? Vocês estão juntos? Sabe como é... vocês nunca se deram bem...e hoje vocês não se desgrudaram...e ele te olha como se você fosse algo de comer... -e agora o que eu responderia? E resolvi ser evasiva:

- É mais ou menos isso. Depois eu te explico. Como disse foi legal te ver... até mais. - me afastei dele e fui em direção a Edward e Jéssica. Respirei fundo e disse:

- Jéssica, você já monopolizou muito por hoje o aniversariante ou a pessoa como você achar melhor, mas agora eu realmente preciso dele. Sabe como é... a programação... - ele me olhou de forma agradecida e ela me olhava irritada, então ela disse:

- Mas hoje você não me escapa! - e lhe deu um olhar que ela achava sexy, suponho eu.

- Ops! Eu sou muito ciumenta então espero que ele escape sim. - estendi minha mão para ele que me abraçou. Disse ainda a Jéssica;

- Obrigada Jéssica e até mais. -saímos rapidamente da pista e fomos onde estava o pessoal, menos Alice e Jasper. Quando nos sentamos eu não me contive:

- Você me desculpe atrapalhar a dança do acasalamento, mas não me contive... - eu disse a ele que ainda estava de bico. Então ele respondeu:

- Você se acha engraçadinha não é mesmo? E você e Mike? O que foi aquilo? - ele estava irritado. Então respondi:

- Fazia tempo que eu não o via. E ele sempre foi meu amigo, nunca me irritou como você fazia. - ele abaixou olhar como se estivesse envergonhado e antes que ele dissesse algo Alice chegou e disse:

- O que foi aquilo? Vocês dois dançando hein?- ela disse isso e sentou-se em meu colo. Senti meu rosto arder e achei melhor brincar com a situação de Edward e Jéssica:

- A propósito eu conheci a Jéssica e você perdeu! Ela e Edward executando a dança do acasalamento. – nós duas demos uma gargalhada. Ele continuava irritado. Então Alice me deu um tapinha na minha testa e disse:

- Eu vi você com o Mike Newton! E você sabe que ele sempre teve uma queda por você desde a primeira série! – ela ria.

-É, mas foi você que o beijou naquela brincadeira 7 minutos no céu. - eu falei rindo.

- Ah é verdade naquela em que você deu seu primeiro beijo, senão me engano foi em Edward. - eu quase morri de vergonha, eu acho que ele não sabia que tinha sido meu primeiro beijo. Ele que estava emburrado sorriu e quando ele ia dizer algo Alice completou:

- E você maninho, se prepare por que Jéssica tá falando pra todo mundo que vai tirar sua virgindade hoje! -eu agora senti meu rosto arder. Eu escondi meu rosto nas costas de Alice. Então era verdade ele é virgem!

- Mas que garota vulgar! Nem que ela fosse a ultima mulher da face da terra, eu teria algo com ela. - ele disse isso com frieza e eu olhei para ele que ainda completou:

- Detesto joguinho desse tipo, eu gosto das coisas do jeito antigo não gosto de mulheres fáceis.

- É eu bem que sei...- Alice disse e nesse momento Jasper chega e fala:

- Olá Alice! Eu ainda não consegui cumprimentá-la. É impressão minha ou você está fugindo de mim? - ele perguntou olhando para ela. Ela se levantou deu beijo em seu rosto o abraçou e disse:

- Não é impressão não, estou mesmo fugindo de você, ainda estou sem graça pelo que fiz a você. -ela foi direto ao assunto. Ele então tocou o rosto de Alice com as costas das mãos e disse:

- Não fique, pois eu fiquei feliz em saber dos seus sentimentos por mim. -ela o olhou de forma que demonstrava todo o embaraço em que se encontrava. Ficaram se olhando por mais um tempo, então Alice disse para mim:

- Belinha amo essa musica, vamos dançar comigo, prometo que só essa, por favor, venha Rose! – eu olhei para Edward como quem pede socorro, mas não deu tempo nem dele fazer algo. Ainda ouvimos Emmet gritar:

-Cuidado Rose, lembre-se você não é solteira! E não rebola muito!- ela revirou os olhos e saíram me arrastando. Eu até sabia dançar, mas morria de vergonha de ter pessoas me olhando, imagino que por causa da bebida e só por que Alice e Rose estavam comigo me senti a vontade para dançar.

Ouça musica enquanto lê: **Beyoncé Single Ladies.**

Às vezes Alice me convencia a dançar no estúdio então tínhamos algumas coreografias ensaiadas e essa era uma delas, pelo visto Rose também conhecia a nossa coreografia por que nos acompanhou muito bem. Vi algumas pessoas ao nosso redor, nos olhando, logo pararam de dançar para nos olhar. Eu sentia meu rosto arder, mas seria pior agora parar, então é aquilo: Tá no inferno abraça o capeta! Percebi uma garota que nos olhava com uma expressão furiosa e ainda vi Edward, Emmet e Jasper nos olhando também. Edward estava visivelmente admirado os outros dois se divertiam, algumas garotas se juntaram a nós, entre elas Helena e Ângela. Quando acabou essa musica começou uma outra, foi quando vi que Edward tomou o seu drink todo de uma vez e veio em minha direção, então prestei atenção na musica.

**Rihana Rude Boy **(É imprescindível ouvir a musica enquanto ler essa parte)

Logo a pista encheu novamente e vi que Emmet também ia de encontro a Rose.

A musica era bastante ousada e já tinha me deixado levar na outra musica, nessa não seria diferente. Sabia que Edward dançava bem então era só segui-lo.

Comecei a dançar provocando Edward, o chamando com o dedo indicador, ele sorriu e veio em minha direção como um tigre.

Venha aqui

Garoto bruto, garoto

Você consegue segurar?

Venha aqui

Garoto bruto, garoto

Então foi a vez dele, que me enlaçou pela cintura e me trouxe bem junto ao corpo.

Você é grande o bastante?

Tome, Tome

Baby, Baby

Tome, Tome

Me ame

Me ame (2x)

Dançávamos em um ritmo totalmente sensual, ele seguia exatamente o que a musica nos dizia, me conduzindo como queria.

Hoje à noite, vou deixar você ser o capitão

Hoje à noite, vou deixar você fazer como quiser, sim

Hoje à noite, vou deixar você ser o motorista rápido

Rápido, Rápido

Rápido,babe

Eu estava tão envolvida pela musica e como Edward me conduzia que me pareceu até que sempre dançávamos juntos.

Hoje à noite, vou deixar isso incendiar

Hoje à noite, Vou deixar você me levar às alturas

Hoje à noite, Baby nós podemos fazer

Sim, nós podemos fazer

Sim

-Você não pode reclamar

Eu me afastei um pouco dele e passei minhas mãos por seu peito, ele riu **aquele **sorriso e disse em meu ouvido:- Agüente as conseqüências... – isso soou como uma ameaça, que me fez arrepiar imediatamente.

Você gosta disso garoto?

Eu que-que-quero

O que você qu-qu-quer?

Me dê isso baby

Como um boom, boom, boom

O que eu que-que-quero

É o que você qu-qu-quer?

Na, na

Ah, ah

Comecei a dançar fazendo um movimento para traz, ele então me puxou de forma um tanto quanto que brusca e me trouxe de encontro ao seu corpo novamente.

Venha aqui

Garoto bruto, garoto

Você consegue segurar?

Venha aqui

Garoto bruto, garoto

Você é grande o bastante?

Tome,tome

Baby,baby

Tome,tome

Me ame

Me ame (2x)

Percebi que todos nos olhavam dançar então eu falei em seu ouvido:- Parece que estamos dando um show.

Hoje à noite, vou me fazer de difícil pra você

Hoje à noite, vou revirar seu corpo ao avesso

Relaxe, deixe-me fazer isso

Como eu quero se você me entende

Eu preciso disso e vou colocar pra baixo

Ele então pegou em minha mão me rodou e disse: -Isso vai me sair muito caro mas como o Em diz: Já que estamos no inferno abraça o capeta. – dissemos a ultima parte juntos e rimos.

Desfivele eu vou dar pra você mais forte

Mãos pra cima, nós podemos ir devagar mais longe

Hoje à noite, eu vou enlouquecer um pouco,

Enlouquecer um pouco,

Querido

Estávamos agora representando um papel e eu me senti mais a vontade então toquei em seu nariz e cantei essa parte da musica olhando em seus olhos, ele só sorria.

Você gosta disso garoto?

Eu que-que-quero

O que você qu-qu-quer?

Me dê isso baby

Como um boom, boom, boom

O que eu que-que-quero

É o que você qu-qu-quer?

Na, na

Ah, ah

Ele deu um sorriso diabólico e passou a mão na lateral de meu corpo me puxando pelos quadris, me deu um friozinho na barriga e eu disse: -Hey! Você está me molestando! Ele respondeu:- Pensou que era só você que iria me molestar impunemente? Nesse momento ouvimos alguns assobios, eu senti meu estomago cheio de borboletas.

Venha aqui

Garoto bruto, garoto

Você consegue segurar?

Venha aqui

Garoto bruto, garoto

Você é grande o bastante?

Tome,tome

Baby,baby

Tome,tome

Me ame

Me ame (2x)

Continuamos nos provocando e arrancando alguns assobios da "platéia" que se formou ao nosso redor.

Eu gosto do jeito que você me toca lá

Eu gosto do jeito que você puxa meu cabelo

Querido, lute Não sente isso?

Eu não estou fingindo, não, não.

Falei em seu ouvido: - O seu fã clube irá aumentar depois de hoje.

Eu gosto quando você me conta

Me beija lá

Eu gosto quando você me conta

Que vai mexer lá

Ele fez uma careta e quando ele ia dizer algo me afastei rindo.

Então futileza pra cima

Tempo pra futilezas pra cima

Você disse que é um garoto rude

Me mostre o que você tem agora

Ele me olhou sem entender e eu o chamei novamente com o dedo indicador, ele sorriu e me puxou novamente pelos quadris.

Venha aqui agora

Pegue, pegue

Querido, querido

Pegue, pegue

Me ame

Me ame

Ficamos assim até o final da musica, nos olhando nos olhos e provocando um ao outro, devo admitir, eu estava excitada dançando daquele jeito com ele.

Venha aqui

Garoto bruto, garoto

Você consegue segurar?

Venha aqui

Garoto bruto, garoto

Você é grande o bastante?

Tome,tome

Baby,baby

Tome,tome

Me ame

Me ame (2x)

Me ame

Me ame

Me ame

Me ame

Me ame

Me ame

Pegue, pegue

Querido, querido

Pegue, pegue

Me ame

Me ame

Me ame

Me ame

Me ame

Me ame

Me ame

Me ame

Pegue, pegue

Querido, querido

Pegue, pegue

Me ame

Me ame

Quando acabou a musica ambos estávamos ofegantes e ouvíamos assobios e palmas, mas eu ouvia tudo isso muito longe, por que eu só consegui prestar atenção em Edward e seus olhos que me hipnotizavam naquele momento, então ouvi aquele ogro do Emmet:

- Caraca quem é você e o que fez com meu irmão? Aí Belinha mandou bem! Pensei que vocês iriam... –antes de ouvir o restante do que ele estava dizendo, Edward me puxou pela mão e disse:

- Vem comigo por que senão eu vou matar o Emmet. Eu preciso beber algo. –eu nem respondi, estava para morrer de vergonha agora que a musica acabou. Foi então que eu vi uma mão no braço de Edward e uma garota linda disse de um jeito bem sexy:

- Agora é minha vez de dançar com o homem mais lindo aqui dentro, além de ser um dos meus presentes para o aniversariante. Não sabia que você dançava tão bem Ed. – ela o olhava de um jeito que parecia que iria devorá-lo, eu não sei dizer por que, mas não fui com a cara dela e nem imaginava quem era a tal fulana, adorei que ela o chamou de Ed, ele detesta que o chamem assim, então eu disse:

- Entra na fila meu bem, por que hoje ele é exclusividade minha. E garanto que ele vai estar muito ocupado essa noite. –sai arrastando ele e nem olhei para trás. Estávamos nos dirigindo para o jardim de inverno onde estávamos mais cedo, passamos em frente ao bar Edward pegou duas garrafas de água e seguimos. Quando chegamos a nosso destino ele disse:

- Bella hoje você está me surpreendendo! O que foi aquilo além da dança é óbvio? Ficou com ciúmes? – ele estava rindo muito. Eu respondi:

- Idiota! –dei um soquinho em seu ombro e continuei: - Você não disse que queria se livrar das piriguetes hoje? Então é o que eu estou fazendo. –eu ria também.

- Mas a Tânia, talvez ela eu deixasse abusar da minha inocência. – ele disse rindo ainda mais.

- Ah! Então é assim? Você quer alguém abusando de sua inocência? Eu não vi nada de inocente naquela dança. –eu disse isso e ele riu com gosto, eu ia perguntar se era mesmo verdade que ele era virgem, mas não tive coragem.

- O que? Você quer me perguntar algo? –eu o olhei assustada e ele continuou:

- É que você está com a expressão quando vai perguntar algo.

- E como você sabe a expressão que tenho quando quero perguntar algo? – ele me olhou de um jeito tão intenso que me vi presa novamente em um mundo que parecia paralelo ao que estávamos então ele se aproximou de mim colocou sua mão sobre o meu queixo e disse:

- Eu sei muito sobre você, mais do que possa imaginar... mais do que gostaria de saber...mais do que deveria saber...Bella eu sempre quis te ... – nesse instante ouvimos a voz de Esme no microfone:

- Eu gostaria de chamar Edward e Alice aqui. Eu tenho uma surpresa que Bella e eu preparamos aos aniversariantes. Venham logo! Hey, cadê o Edward? – ouvimos todos gritarem em coro:

- Edward! Edward! Edward! – ele suspirou, estava muito tenso, então ele disse:

- Ótimo eu amo toda essa atenção mesmo!É algo com que eu deva me preocupar? – ele me perguntou, eu sorri e disse:

- Não precisa se preocupar, mas, você irá continuar em evidencia nos próximos instantes. – eu estava mais interessada no que ele iria me dizer antes de sermos interrompidos. Então respirei fundo e disse:

- É melhor voltarmos antes que todos venham aqui busca-lo. – ele fez uma careta, coçou a nuca e disse:

- Ainda não terminei com você, tenho algo muito... -nesse instante Alice chega e já o pega pela mão, dizendo:

- Vamos logo! Ainda temos uma programação para ser cumprida! O que vocês estão fazendo aqui sozinhos? – ela olhou para Edward, como ele estava de costas para mim, eu não consegui ver a sua expressão, então ela disse:

- Aum! Me desculpe! Ai Edward! Me perdoe! Ó céus! – ela estava desolada então eu disse:

- Calma Alice, nós só estávamos descansando! Você não atrapalhou nada demais! – nesse instante Edward virou-se e me olhou de uma forma vazia, mas quando ele falou sua voz demonstrava irritação:

- É Alice, você não atrapalhou nada demais. Venham vocês duas agora só falta o Emmet vir nos buscar. - ele estava muito irritado e eu nem entendi por que, estávamos tão bem até agora. Ele saiu puxando Alice me deixando para trás, me senti sozinha, ele estava tão atencioso essa noite que o simples fato de me deixar para trás me fez sentir sua falta. Agora só faltava mais essa, que eu sou carente eu sei, mas a ponto de me sentir solitária em uma festa só por que um amigo não estava ao meu lado, era simplesmente ridículo. Então estanquei, eu não sei desde quando Edward poderia ser considerado meu amigo. Nossos pais eram irmãos de criação, então convivíamos juntos desde que nascemos, mas nós sempre brigamos muito, então de uns alguns dias pra cá estávamos realmente avançando para algum tipo de relacionamento, e eu tinha que admitir ele é encantador. Nesse instante ouvi alguns assobios, algumas meninas gritavam besteiras, claro Edward havia subido no palco. Esme que estava no palco improvisado, disse:

- Gostaria que Carlisle viesse até aqui, alias eu quero que toda minha família venha até aqui. Venham Emmet, Bella, Rose e Jazz, subam logo! – eu estava surpresa, mas realmente eles eram minha família, até mais próximos que meus pais. Esme continuou:

- Então pessoal, vamos compartilhar momentos muito importantes de nossos amados filhos com vocês. Com a ajuda de Bella montei uma surpresa para você Alice, minha princesa e para você Edward, tão precioso. Vocês são os irmãos gêmeos mais diferentes que eu conheço, também são os únicos gêmeos que conheço. -todos riram e ela continuou. –São muito ligados um no outro, são cúmplices, estão sempre acobertando o erro um do outro. Ela é expansiva, extrovertida, adora festas e está sempre rodeada de pessoas. Ele introvertido gosta de ficar sozinho com seu piano, muito carinhoso, é um cavalheiro. Muito ligado à família, sempre está com Jazz e Em. Enfim como pode terem sido formados no mesmo ventre e serem tão diferentes, se amarem tanto e serem tão cúmplices um do outro? Esse filme fala um pouco sobre essas duas pessoas que são tão maravilhosas e especiais. Te amamos filhos.

Neste instante começou o filme no telão. Começou com várias fotos deles ainda bebês, eles já maiores, algumas festas de família e claro que na maioria das fotos além da família Cullen estavam eu, Jazz e Rose. Não tinha como, as nossas vidas estavam interligadas. Neste instante começou um vídeo da festa de 08 anos deles, quando separei esse vídeo eu pensei que Edward estava implicando comigo, mas agora observando melhor eu percebi que era eu que estava implicando com ele. Estava envergonhada, olhei para ele que estava com os olhos brilhando enquanto que Alice chorava abraçada ao pai. Outra filmagem começou e neste Edward dizia que seria pianista, Alice dizia que seria bailarina, Emmet seria construtor de robôs e usava uma lanterna na testa e em suas mãos estava uma caixa de ferramentas, Jazz disse que seria presidente do mundo e estava usando um terno enorme que acredito ser de Carlisle, pois eles estavam na casa dos Cullen, eu e Rose não estávamos nesse filme. Todos riram muito com essa parte. Agora algumas fotos das apresentações de Edward e Alice no Conservatório, claro que sempre eu estava pelo cantinho quando não Alice me abraçando. Fiquei surpresa quando apareceram algumas fotos da festa, eu chegando com Edward, Alice dançando, Rose e Em se beijando, mais uma minha, Alice e Rose dançando, outra Edward dançando comigo, Jasper conversando com Esme e Carlisle e por fim algumas dos convidados, do pessoal da reserva e agora ao vivo, mostrando as reações tanto dos convidados quanto de Alice e Edward.

Alice que estava muito emocionada abraçou os pais e Edward também foi abraçá-los. Todos começaram a aplaudir, assobiavam, ouvi algumas garotas gritaram: Gostoso! Lindo! Rose disse ao meu lado:

- Eles sabem dar uma festa não? – eu só balancei a cabeça concordando. Alice pegou o microfone e disse:

- Eu quero agradecer as pessoas mais importantes em minha vida. Pai, você é o melhor pai em toda a galáxia! Eu amo você. Mãe, você é exemplo para mim. Quando eu crescer, se é que ainda vou crescer, eu quero ser como você! Te amo! Ao meu irmãozão Em você é demais! Sempre me protegendo, cuidando de mim. Valeu! Obrigada a você Bella, por ser minha melhor amiga, minha irmã. Obrigada por puxar minha orelha, por estar sempre comigo quando preciso. Te amo.- ela fez uma pausa me mandou um beijo, eu tive que respirar fundo para não chorar. Ela continuou:- A Rose por ser a cunhada mais linda do mundo e minha amiga desde sempre. Ao Jazz, por ser um amigo tão especial e saiba que sua amizade pra mim é muito importante. Ao pessoal da reserva que tem me ensinado muito, obrigada por me deixar estar com vocês. E a você Edward por ser essa pessoa tão linda, não só por fora, mas, mais lindo ainda por dentro, com todas as suas convicções e certezas. Por ser tão generoso, por ter tanta paciência comigo e por ser tão importante pra mim. Te amo do tamanho do universo. – era uma brincadeira que tínhamos quando algo era muito grande e queríamos demonstrar, quem inventou isso claro foi Emmet. Eles se abraçaram e ficaram falando algo um no ouvido do outro. Estávamos todos muito emocionados, eu já me debulhava em lagrimas, até Emmet chorava. Todos aguardavam Edward falar e ele foi mesmo constrangido:

-Bom agora acho que eu também devo falar... - ele estava muito emocionado e extremamente constrangido. Todos riram e ele continuou:

- Hum... pai, saiba que serei eternamente grato aos céus por ser meu pai. Quero muito algum dia ter uma família como a nossa, tão unida e feliz, quero ser um profissional tão dedicado e respeitado como você. Você é um super herói. Você é o meu super herói. Te amo. – ele foi até Carlisle e o abraçou. Então continuou:

- Agradeço a você mãe, por ser tão carinhosa, tão dedicada, você é a melhor mãe do mundo. Claro a Emmet, por me aporrinhar sempre, por ser um grande companheiro, por ser tão verdadeiro às vezes sendo até inocente. Você é o cara, Grandão! Obrigada a você Bella... hum...por estar sempre conosco e ser tão especial em minha vida. – ele estava perto de mim, veio em minha direção e beijou minha mão e eu fiquei encantada com seu gesto. Minhas pernas ficaram como gelatina e eu quase morri de vergonha quando apareceu a minha imagem no telão e o pior a minha expressão de tonta olhando para ele. Ele continuou: - E a você baixinha irritante, que é a irmã mais perfeita, mais linda e por me entender com apenas um olhar. Te amo muito. E para completar a sessão choradeira eu quero chamar aqui o meu melhor amigo, meu irmão e companheiro Jazz. Nós preparamos algo muito especial para você Alice. – neste instante Esme e Carlisle desceram do palco e nós os seguimos, só ficando Alice, Jazz e Edward.

***Vocês lembram como eles estavam lindos no MTV AWARDS? Fiquei louca com Kristen naquele dia.**

**E Alice está com o look da Aslhey. **

**Então girls é isso. Depois de toda confusão que eu fiz estou aproveitando e melhorando algumas coisas na fic, espero que assim fique ainda melhor. Beijos e até mais.**


	4. Surpresa para Alice

Surpresa para Alice

Jazz pegou um violão e o passou para Edward que já começou afiná-lo. Alice os olhava desconfiada e seus olhos brilhavam, sendo que tudo estava sendo mostrado no telão. Jasper estava constrangido, mas ao mesmo tempo transmitia calma. Então ele disse:

- Bem com Alice tem que ser tudo diferente. Mesmo por que ela é muito original. Eu pensei em várias maneiras de surpreender você Alice e com a ajuda do meu amigão aqui vou tentar fazer algo diferente... alias a letra é desse cara aqui, que pra mim é um verdadeiro poeta, mas eu ajudei na melodia! Alice, esse é o meu presente de aniversario para você.

Eu, Rose e Emmet estávamos bem perto do palco e quando começou a musica ela olhou em minha direção e deu um pulinho, eu lhe dei um sorriso e fiz um gesto com mão para que ela olhasse para ele.

**MUSICA PIMENTAS DO REINO – PENSANDO EM VOCÊ**

**Estava satisfeito só em ser teu amigo.  
Mas o que será, que aconteceu comigo?  
Aonde foi que eu errei?  
Às vezes me pergunto se eu não entendi errado.  
Grande amizade com estar apaixonado.  
Se for só isso logo vai passar.  
Mas quando toca o telefone, será você?.  
O que eu estiver fazendo eu paro de fazer.  
E se fica muito tempo sem me ligar.  
Arranjo uma desculpa pra te procurar.  
Que tolo, mas eu não consigo evitar.**

**Porque eu só vivo pensando em você.  
É sem querer, você não sai da minha cabeça mais.  
Eu só vivo acordado a sonhar.  
Imaginar nós dois.  
Às vezes penso ser um sonho impossível.  
Uma ilusão terrível será?.  
Eu já pedi tanto em oração.  
Que as portas do seu coração.  
Se abrissem pra eu te conquistar.  
Mas que seja feita a vontade de Deus.  
Se Ele quiser, então, não importa quando, onde.  
Como eu vou ter teu coração.**

Emmet, estava abraçado com Rose por trás e cantava em seu Carlisle e Esme, eles sorriam. Então todos já sabiam!

Jasper e Alice começaram a dançar e Edward fez um solo de violão

Eu sabia que Edward cantava bem, mas quando ele começou a cantar essa parte da musica eu fiquei extasiada. Era perfeito! E agora eu delirava por que eu podia jurar que enquanto ele cantava os nossos olhares se cruzavam, fazendo com que eu perdesse a noção da realidade, tornando esse momento mágico.

**Faço tudo pra chamar sua atenção.  
De vez em quando eu meto os pés pelas mãos.  
Engulo a seco um ciúme.  
Quando outro apaixonado quer tirar de mim sua atenção.  
Coração apaixonado é bobo.  
Um sorriso teu e eu me derreto todo.  
O seu charme, seu olhar.  
Sua fala mansa me faz delirar.  
Mas quanta coisa aconteceu e foi dita.  
Qualquer mínimo detalhe era pista.  
Coisas que ficaram para trás.  
Coisas que você nem lembra mais.  
Mas eu guardo tudo aqui no meu peito.  
Tanto tempo estudando seu jeito.  
Tanto tempo esperando uma chance.  
Sonhei tanto com esse romance.**

A musica era a mais linda declaração de amor que eu já havia ouvido, ele deveria estar muito inspirado por que a letra é simplesmente perfeita! Jasper cantava olhando para Alice e antes de terminar a musica todos gritavam: Beija! Beija!Beija!

Então Jasper a abraçou e disse algo para Alice que deu um gritinho, aproximou o rosto do dele, colocou a mão na frente e lhe deu um beijo. Foi uma loucura, todos assobiavam, batiam palmas, gritavam.

**Que tolo, mas eu não consigo evitar.**

**Porque eu só vivo pensando em você.  
É sem querer, você não sai da minha cabeça mais.  
Eu só vivo acordado a sonhar.  
Imaginar nós dois.  
Às vezes penso ser um sonho impossível.  
Uma ilusão terrível será?  
Eu já pedi tanto em oração.  
Que as portas do seu coração.  
Se abrissem pra eu te conquistar.  
Mas que seja feita a vontade de Deus.  
Se Ele quiser, então, não importa quando, onde.  
Como eu vou ter teu coração!**

Edward terminou de cantar a musica sozinho, pois o novo casal estava dançando e com certeza não viam mais nada. Quando Edward terminou, todos gritavam e a musica agitada voltou a tocar. Então fui ao seu encontro e disse:

- Que musica linda! Quando você disse que compunha pensei que era só no piano! De onde você tira tanta inspiração? - ele me olhou e sua expressão demonstrava certa dor, deu um sorriso triste e disse:

- Resumindo, de um amor não correspondido. – ele deu outro sorriso triste e antes de falar mais alguma coisa, Carla a diretora de eventos do Conservatório começou com a programação do karaokê que Alice havia dito. Edward disse:

- Preparada para cantar? Estou curioso para te ouvir cantar, como lhe disse você escolhe a musica e relaxa, lembra: Inspire e solte... - ele deu **aquele** sorriso, que convenceria até uma freira fazer um strip-tease. Eu sorri e lhe respondi:

- Eu nasci preparada... você irá cantar uma musica bem romântica, já que deixou por minha conta. – eu disse sorrindo. Ele deu de ombros e disse:

- Como você pôde ver e ouvir eu sou romântico, então não tenho problemas com isso. – ouvir aquilo me fez pensar se teria como ele ser mais perfeito. Estou ficando louca só pode, melhor afastar esses pensamentos senão vou me machucar, e feio. Ficamos prestando atenção nas recomendações de Carla.

Alice e Jasper ainda não haviam aparecido, estavam atrás do palco, eu estava ansiosa para saber de todos os detalhes. Quando saíram foram ao encontro de Esme, Carlisle e o Dr. Hale pai de Jazz e Rose, que não tinha visto até aquele momento. Alice estava radiante e estava me aproximando quando a ouvi dizer:

- Vocês todos sabiam e ninguém me contou! – ela fez um biquinho.

- Querida, era uma surpresa e surpresa não se conta. – Esme foi lhe dar um abraço, Carlisle deu um abraço em Jazz, o Dr. Hale o abraçou e disse a Carlisle:

- É pelo jeito a nossa família estará sempre unida Carlisle. - e todos riram. Eu estava um pouco afastada com Edward ao meu lado, então Alice veio até onde eu estava e disse enquanto me abraçava:

- Você viu só? Madame Salete sabe das coisas! Eu vi isso que aconteceu aqui hoje em um sonho, assim como ela disse para eu confiar em minhas visões. –ela disse em meu ouvido. Eu lhe respondi:

- Não é possível que você acreditou naquela maluca! Ai Alice estou tão feliz por você! Nem acredito! E que musica! OMG! – eu falava varias coisas ao mesmo tempo, Jazz veio, me deu um abraço e disse:

- É Edward anda muito inspirado ultimamente! – ele e Alice riram e Edward estava muito embaraçado. Eu disse:

- Essa é uma garota de sorte! Ser motivo de uma musica tão linda. – eles se olharam e riram mais uma vez.

- Mas eu ajudei a fazer a melodia! – Jasper disse. Alice lhe deu um beijo no rosto e disse;

- Não importa quem fez, importa que isso foi a coisa mais linda que já vi. - então Rose e Emmet chegaram. Ela veio abraçou Alice e disse:

- Olá cunhadinha mais linda do mundo! Fiquei tão feliz por vocês! Até quem enfim vocês se acertaram! – foi a vez de Emmet:

- Tô de olho em você, espertinho! Se fizer minha irmã ficar triste ou abusar da inocência dela você vai se ver comigo! Jazz respondeu:

- Idem Grandão! – e todos riram. O Dr. Hale me viu e disse:

- Agora só falta Bella e Edward. E você garota como vai? Quanto tempo que não a vejo! Está linda! O que há com esses rapazes de hoje em dia minha querida? – ele disse rindo, me dando um abraço, eu ri de volta e lhe respondi:

- É bom vê-lo novamente também. Às vezes acho que sou invisível Dr. Hale... mas tudo tem seu tempo. – nós dois rimos e todos nos olhavam espantados, então perguntei:

- O que? O que houve? –olhei para Alice e ela me respondeu:

- Nada Belinha, nada. – ela me deu um abraço e Jazz a arrastou dali. Então o Dr. Hale me perguntou:

- E como estão os preparativos para as Olimpíadas? Sei que todo mundo te pergunta isso... mas quero saber de você. – ele sorriu sem jeito e eu respondi:

- Não se preocupe Dr. Hale, estou um pouco ansiosa como sempre mas também estou muito confiante que conseguirei conquistar uma vaga tenho me empenhado muito para isso. – eu disse e ele me olhou com carinho. Então falou:

-Nós temos muito orgulho de você minha querida. Mais ainda seu pai que não para de falar do seu empenho... mas somos praticamente uma família então suas conquistas, são nossas conquistas. – eu o olhei admirada, pois o Dr. Hale é sempre muito reservado e ouvir ele dizer aquelas palavras realmente me emocionou. Dei-lhe um abraço e quando olhei em volta fiquei extremamente constrangida, Edward, Esme e Carlisle nos olhando com admiração. Nos olhamos mais uma vez e voltamos a conversar com os outros.

O karaokê continuava e agora quem estava cantando era Mike e Eric e até que eles estavam cantando bem. Edward disse que iria até o bar e me perguntou se eu queria algo, eu lhe respondi que gostaria de outra daquela bebida de saque com morangos e ele sorriu.

Duas garotas do Conservatório estavam se apresentando agora e cantavam muito bem também. Foi então que olhei em direção ao bar e vi Edward conversando com Ângela, ela estava com a mão sob o seu peito, e ele sorria, quando ele me viu o sorriso morreu em seus lábios, ele disse algo à Ângela e veio ao meu encontro. Eu estava sentindo algo, poderia definir como raiva, dele e principalmente dela. Estava claro que ela gostava dele e nem poderia culpá-la. Quando ele se aproximou eu tentei ignora-lo, estava muito irritada, quando ele ia dizer algo, Emmet falou no microfone:

- Agora eu vou cantar uma musica com Alice, por que eu prometi isso a Rose. Só você para me fazer cantar meu amor!

**Olívia**** Newton-John e John Travolta -**.**Summer Nights**

Alice e Emmet só divertiram, ele cantava muito mal e ela mais ria com as palhaçadas dele do que cantava. Todos os acompanhavam e foi um momento hilário. Mas enquanto eles cantavam a tensão entre nós dois era quase que palpável então ele passou a mão entre os cabelos e disse:

- Pergunta o que você quer perguntar. - eu respirei fundo e falei:

- A garota que você fez a musica é a Ângela Weber? – eu não acredito que eu acabei perguntando isso. Então continuei:

- Bem ela é uma garota de sorte e eu só estou curiosa, mas se não quiser falar não tem problema... – ele coçou a nuca e disse:

- Você a acha uma garota de sorte? – eu afirmei com um aceno de cabeça.

- Então gostou mesmo da musica? – ele me perguntou, parecia ansioso.

- Eu já lhe disse que sim, ela é linda, mas, por favor, fique a vontade não quero constrangê-lo. – eu disse isso e me aproximei mais para ouvi-lo melhor. Ele respirou fundo e disse:

- Fico feliz que você tenha gostado e... não a "fonte" da minha inspiração não é Ângela Weber. – ele sorriu, fazendo eu me sentir como se estivesse derretendo por dentro. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Não conseguia tirar os olhos dele e cheguei a conclusão que o que senti ainda a pouco foi ciúmes. Então ouvi Emmet chamar o nome de Edward e o meu. Ele fez que não com o dedo indicador e olhou para mim. De repente, seu olhar ganhou um brilho diferente e ele me puxou pela mão. Foi tudo tão rápido que nem percebi o que estava acontecendo, só quando estava em cima do palco é que me dei conta do que estava acontecendo. Eu falei entre dentes:

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? Seu maluco! – ele me respondeu do mesmo modo:

- Dando a você a oportunidade de cantar ao meu lado. – ele falou sorrindo e piscou pra mim. Eu respondi:

- Convencido! Quem te disse que eu queria cantar com você? Só canto no chuveiro e olhe lá.

- Mentirosa! Você canta muito bem, e eu sempre soube que queria cantar comigo, agora tem a grande oportunidade.

- Você vai se arrepender... –então eu peguei o microfone e falei:

- Então pessoal eu e Edward vamos cantar uma musica que adoramos cantar juntos, não é mesmo **Ed**? – ele levantou a sombracelha e me olhou interrogativamente. Eu falei para Carla qual era a musica e ela foi providenciar. Ele estreitou os olhos e disse pegando outro microfone:

- É verdade, adoramos cantar essa musica juntos, Bella adora uma musica romântica e eu a acompanho claro. – ele passou as mãos entre os cabelos e sorriu. Quando começou a musica ele deu uma gargalhada e me disse:

- Eu já poderia imaginar. Tem volta...

_Someday We'll Know_

Mandy Moore

Eu comecei cantar dando risada, mas olhava em seus olhos.

**Noventa milhas Chicago a fora**

**Não posso parar de dirigir, eu não sei por quê.**

**Tantas Perguntas, eu preciso de uma resposta.**

**Dois anos depois você ainda está na minha mente.**

Pensei que ele não conhecesse a musica então ele me olhou diverttido

**O que aconteceu com Amelia Earhart?**

**Quem prende as estrelas no céu?**

**O amor verdadeiro é só uma vez na vida?**

E cantamos juntos:

**O Capitão do Titanic chorou?**

Refrão

Cada frase que cantávamos parecia que eram perguntas que queríamos fazer ao outro, pelo menos era assim comigo.

**Algum dia nós saberemos**

**Se o amor pode mover uma montanha.**

**Algum dia nós saberemos**

**Por que o céu é azul?**

**Algum dia nós saberemos**

**Por que não fui nada para você?**

Estava sendo muito divertido, ele era uma ótima companhia.

**Alguém sabe o caminho para Atlanta?**

**Ou o que o vento diz quando ela chora?**

**Eu estou passando pelo lugar que eu conheci você**

**Pela 97º vez, esta noite!**

Refrão

Eu realmente não me lembrava que estavamos em um palco, naquele momento era somente eu e Edward.

**Algum dia nós saberemos**

**Se o amor pode mover uma montanha.**

**Algum dia nós saberemos,**

**Por que o céu é azul?**

**Algum dia nós saberemos,**

**Por que não**

**fui feita para você?**

**Sim, Sim, Sim, Sim**

Esse era o motivo do por que eu escolhi essa musica. Era o apelido que tanto ele odiava. E quando ele cantou essa parte ele riu com gosto.

**Algum dia nós saberemos,**

**Por que Sansão amou Dalila?**

**Um dia eu irei**

**Dançar na lua**

**Algum dia você saberá**

**Que eu era a certa para você...**

Eu cantei essa frase olhando para frente

**Eu comprei um ingresso para o fim do arco-íris**

Ele cantou olhando para mim e sua voz era apenas um sussurro

**Assisto as estrelas batendo no mar.**

Então eu sorri e cantei

**Se eu pudesse fazer a Deus só uma pergunta**.

Cantamos juntos olhando nos olhos um do outro

**Por que você não está comigo, esta noite?**

Refrão

**Algum dia nós saberemos**

**Se o amor pode mover uma montanha.**

**Algum dia nós saberemos,**

**Por que o céu é azul?**

**Algum dia nós saberemos,**

**Por que não fui feita para você?**

**Sim, Sim, Sim, Sim**

Ele ria muito nessa parte da musica que por coincidência era para ele cantar

**Algum dia nós saberemos,**

**Por que Sansão amou Dalila?**

**Um dia eu irei**

**Dançar na lua**

**Algum dia você saberá**

**Que eu era a certa para você...**

Estava me divertindo muito e Edward também, quando terminou a musica todos aplaudiam e foi então que praticamente despertamos e reparamos no publico a nossa frente. Sorri envergonhada e ele também. Saímos do palco, ele na minha frente, colocou as minhas mãos em seus ombros. Quando chegamos na escadinha ele parou abruptamente, fazendo com que eu quase caísse em cima dele, então eu falei:

- Seu pateta, por muito menos eu já te derrubei em uma piscina.

- Ainda bem que aqui não tem piscina. – ele disse então continuou em tom de acusação:

- Você pensou que eu não conhecia a musica. – ele estava rindo ainda mais agora, continuou:

- O melhor de tudo foi sua reação quando percebeu que eu sabia. – ele sorria de um jeito debochado e eu também ria, afinal de contas valeu a pena, nos divertimos muito. Ele então me giuou para a mesa no segundo andar onde estavam seus pais. Ele olhou para Esme de um jeito muito carinhoso e lhe disse fazendo uma mesura a sua frente:

- Será que essa linda dama me concede a próxima dança? – Esme riu e respondeu:

- Terá que pedir ao meu amado marido, belo rapaz.

-Tenho certeza que ele consentirá e ficará sem a sua tão agradável companhia por alguns minutos. – ele lhe deu um beijo no rosto e pegou em sua mão. Ele fazendo essa cena conseguia ficar mais lindo ainda. Então ouvimos Emmet resmungar:

- Chega de tanta bichisse e dança logo com a mamãe Ed! Que mania boba esses dois tem... – e continuou falando algo que eu nem conseguia prestar atenção, estava admirando aquele momento tão sublime entre mãe e filho. Então Esme me olhou e falou:

- E a propósito, a apresentação de vocês ficou linda! Podiam pensar em apresentá-la no Conservatório. Desde quando vocês cantam essa musica? Nunca vi os dois juntos fazendo algo? –ela perguntou e eu senti meu rosto corar. Quem respondeu foi Edward:

- Na verdade foi uma brincadeira de Bella. Ela estava me provocando e pensou que eu não conhecia a musica. - ele disse e rimos um para o outro. Falei ainda rindo desconcertada:

-Pois é Esme, me dei mal. pensei que deixaria Edward em maus lençóis, mas quer saber? Eu me diverti muito. Como a muito tempo não fazia. Vocês sabem, tenho pânico de multidão... e Edward conseguiu me distrair... – antes de terminar Emmet fala:

- É eu percebi como ele a distrai Katrina... alias vocês estão num grude só hoje hein? É isso aí Ed! Manda ver! – eu revirei os olhos e olhei para Esme que estava rindo, então ela falou:

- É isso mesmo Belinha, divirta-se, você já tem muitas coisas com que se preocupar e Edward também precisa sair um pouco de sua concha. – ela piscou para mim e me deu um beijo no rosto. Então começou uma musica linda, Edward pegou na mão de sua mãe e a conduziu para a pista de dança, me dando uma piscada.

**MUSE - Can't Take My Eyes Off You**

Eles dançavam de uma forma encantadora, ele realmente tinha jeito tanto para tocar, cantar, dançar e o que mais ele inventasse de fazer sairia bem, ele é simplesmente perfeito. Deixa eu limpar a baba agora. Fiquei ali os admirando quando Carlisle me disse:

-Você dança comigo? Por que senão aquele jovem rapaz não irá liberar a minha linda esposa. –olhei para ele sorrindo e lhe disse:

- Mas por que você acha que o jovem rapaz irá liberar a sua linda esposa para dançar comigo?

- É apenas um palpite... – ele havia pego em minha mão e me conduzia para pista de dança, olhei para aquele homem tão lindo como seus filhos e constatei que Edward puxou o charme e a beleza do pai. Era muito fácil gostar de Carlisle.

Ele dançava maravilhosamente bem e a conversa fluía fácil com ele, então a musica terminou e começou outra musica.

**Shania Twain - You're still the one**.

Carlisle então me disse:

- Foi muito bom dançar com você minha querida, mas essa musica faz parte da trilha sonora da minha vida com Esme. – deu um beijo em minha mão e me conduziu até Edward. Ele olhou para Esme e disse:

- Essa musica lhe diz alguma coisa? – ele olhava para Esme com amor, não era mais, era devoção. Senti uma pontada de inveja. Sim, mas era uma inveja boa se é que isso é possível, pois queria ainda ter um homem me olhando daquela forma também. Suspirei, olhei para Edward que sorria e lhe disse:

- Ainda quero um desse para mim... – ele ia me dizer algo quando aparece Jéssica com Mike que sorria de forma simpática. Eu nem me dei o trabalho de falar algo. Resmunguei algo ininteligível e sai arrastando Edward para o outro lado da pista de dança, então o puxei de encontro ao meu corpo e começamos a dançar. Agora que tinha feito o que fiz, eu não acreditava. Essa foi a noite mais louca de minha vida. Praticamente não me reconhecia, falei e fiz coisas que no meu estado normal jamais faria. Dei uma olhada de canto de olho em direção a Jéssica e Mike, eles estavam dançando, mas ela estava com uma expressão furiosa e ele estava com um olhar desolado. Senti o corpo de Edward tremer, o idiota estava rindo.

-Se você disser alguma coisa, ou continuar rindo, ou fazer qualquer outra bobagem eu mesma chamo a Jéssica. – eu disse entre os dentes, me aproximando mais para que ele me ouvisse e completei:

- E ainda digo que você fez aquela musica para ela. – ele parou de rir e me olhou, quando os nossos olhos se encontraram, explodimos em uma sonora gargalhada.

- Idiota pateta. –eu disse mostrando língua para ele.

- Tonta nervosinha – ele respondeu fazendo careta. Foi o suficiente para explodirmos em outra gargalhada. Fiquei ouvindo a musica e pensei no que Carlisle disse, a musica parecia muito mesmo com eles. Então disse:

- Carlisle disse que essa musica faz parte da trilha sonora de sua história com Esme. Sua vida tem uma trilha sonora Edward? – ele suspirou e respondeu com uma voz profunda:

- Bella a musica é tudo para mim. É a forma como me expresso, só assim consigo dizer se estou feliz, triste, apaixonado. Cantando, tocando ou compondo é assim que coloco para fora todo o turbilhão de emoções que tenho dentro de mim. E sim em meus dezessete anos de vida tenho uma vasta trilha sonora – ele disse isso de forma tão intensa que minha cabeça começou a girar. Encostei em seu ombro e ouvi ele me perguntando:

- E você? Sua vida tem uma trilha sonora? – eu o olhei envergonhada e respondi com um sussurro:

- Sim, eu também amo musica e eu também tenho uma vasta trilha sonora. – nossos olhos se encontraram e ele sorriu de forma doce.

Nesse instante acabou a musica que dançávamos e começou tocar uma musica, onde todos começaram a bater palmas e assobiar.

**Avril Lavigne - Kiss me – Legendado**

Quando olhamos no telão, Esme e Carlisle apareciam se beijando, logo outros casais foram mostrados no telão. Alice e Jasper, Mike e Jéssica, Emmet e Rose, Eric tentou beijar Ângela que lhe deu um tapa. Estávamos rindo quando nossa imagem apareceu no telão, Edward se aproximou, foi tudo tão rápido, que quando percebi ele estava me beijando. Ouvi alguns assobios, mas tudo estava muito distante. Eu estava como em uma dimensão paralela, eu só tinha consciência dos lábios de Edward sob os meus. Eu sentia nesse beijo algo tão doce, tão suave e ao mesmo tempo tão intenso, tão urgente, como se daquele gesto dependesse a minha vida. Lembrei de meu primeiro beijo, também com ele. Só não lembrava que ele beijava tão bem assim. Por fim ele deu uma mordidinha em meu lábio inferior e se afastou. Por mim ficaríamos nos beijando o restante da noite. Continuei de olhos fechados, sentindo o meu rosto arder... senti ele passando a mão em meu rosto, e deu outro beijo dessa vez na testa e me trouxe junto ao seu corpo. Eu nunca pensei que me sentiria assim beijando um cara, muito menos Edward Cullen, aquele que eu tinha uma profunda antipatia, pelo menos até hoje pela manhã. Suspirei, nesse instante começando uma outra musica, muito agitada deixando impossível ouvir o que falávamos, então quando eu o olhei, a sua expressão era de receio. Eu sorri e o puxei até a mesa onde havia algumas pessoas do Conservatório e do colégio também. Melhor não dizer nada, por que assim eu evitaria o constrangimento dele rir de mim. Quando chegamos na mesa o pessoal assobiou e como estávamos envergonhados não dissemos nada, ele só deu de ombros e eu comecei a conversar com Helena. Estava me divertindo muito e percebi que Edward parecia que estava se divertindo também. Até dançou moonwalker de Michael Jackson com Henrique, por causa de um desafio de Emmet, surpreendendo a todos nós. Então Ângela disse:

- Você está tão descontraído hoje Edward, viu o passarinho verde? – ela olhou para mim, ele então passou a mão entre os cabelos e disse:

- Pode ser... pode ser... – ele então sorriu para Alice que estava com Jazz atrás de si em um abraço que lhe retribuiu o sorriso. Eu que estava como que hipnotizada por ele, abaixei minha cabeça sob a mesa para que não vissem minha expressão de tonta, praticamente babando a cada gesto que ele fazia. Mais que merda era essa? Eu convivi com ele a minha vida inteira e agora do nada, eu o achava a cada minuto mais lindo, charmoso, divertido e sem falar do beijo... o que foi isso? Já sei, era tudo culpa de Alice e daquela louca de Madame Salete, era isso eu estava sob sugestão alheia! Argh! Rosnei alto e só me dei conta disso quando ouvi Edward dizer:

- Acho que está na hora de irmos. Você está cansada. –levantei a cabeça e olhei para ele. Ele então me perguntou:

-Você está bem? – ele disse tocando em meus cabelos. Ele tinha que ser tão prestativo? Eu balancei a cabeça como que para espantar aqueles pensamentos e respondi:

- Sim só estou cansada mesmo, não estou acostumada com balada. –eu disse sem animo.

- Então vamos. Em me empresta o seu carro? – no mesmo instante ele entregou as chaves para Edward, quando ouvi Ângela dizer:

- O aniversariante tem que ser o ultimo a sair. – ela disse sorrindo. Antes de ele falar algo eu disse:

- É verdade Edward, não precisa ir por que estou cansada. Posso ir de táxi. – eu disse isso, mas na verdade eu queria que ele fosse embora comigo. Então Henrique disse:

- Eu também já vou, se quiser eu posso levá-la. – ele disse e já se levantava para ir.

- Não precisa Henrique, obrigado. Por isso que é bom sermos gêmeos, deixo essa parte sempre para Alice que gosta de festa bem mais do que eu, você sabe, eu também não sou muito de baladas. – ele disse isso para Ângela e estendeu a mão para mim. A sua mão tinha uma textura tão macia, era tão quente, percebi o quanto era grande, pois minha mão sob a dele desaparecia quase que totalmente. Despedimos-nos, Henrique também se despediu e Edward pediu para Alice avisar aos seus pais que íamos mais cedo. Quando fui dar um beijo em Alice ela disse em um sussurro em meu ouvido:

- Me belisca para eu ter certeza que não estou sonhando! – nós duas rimos.

- Vou tentar espera-la acordada para conversarmos. Quero saber de tudo! – ela sorriu e me deu um abraço. Assim que saímos da boate, eu estremeci de frio, então Edward tirou seu paletó e deu para eu vestir, nem tentei discutir, eu realmente estava com frio. Quando o vesti senti o cheiro de seu perfume, respirei profundamente deixando aquele cheiro me inebriar. Ele abriu a porta do carro para que e eu entrasse. Logo que entrei no jipe de Emmet adormeci. Acordei quando já estávamos chegando, Edward disse:

- Devia ter me falado que estava tão cansada. – ele me olhava com preocupação.

- Mas nem eu sabia que estava tão cansada. Sem contar que a festa estava muito boa. – eu disse sorrindo.

- É estava mesmo. E eu nem gosto tanto de festas, mas essa eu me diverti muito. -só balancei a cabeça concordando e constatando que o sono havia ido embora. Desci do carro, quando entramos na casa me virei para lhe desejar boa noite quando ele falou:

- Eu vou comer alguma coisa, você quer também? Eu posso preparar um sanduíche para nós dois. - eu concordei de pronto e já me dirigindo para cozinha, quando resolvi provoca-lo:

- Se não se importa quero sim. Por sua culpa não comi quase nada durante a festa. – ele me olhou surpreso.

- Por minha culpa? O que eu tenho com isso? – ele disse rindo.

- Você ficou me arrastando a noite inteira por todo lado daquele salão. – ele agora dava uma gargalhada e eu acabei rindo com ele.

- Você é absurda Bella! Você que ficou me agarrando, praticamente me molestou a noite toda... – agora ele ria com vontade. Eu lhe dei um soquinho e tentei disfarçar, pois eu sentia meu rosto arder e provavelmente eu estava vermelha, sem contar que ele estava certo, mas isso eu jamais admitiria. Ele estava fazendo os sanduíches e o fazia com bastante jeito, então eu disse:

- Eu não sabia que você sabia cozinhar.

- Você não sabe muita coisa ao meu respeito e sim eu sei cozinhar, pelo menos alguma coisa. – ele disse sério.

- Sabe por que não sei muito ao seu respeito? Por que apesar de convivermos tanto tempo juntos, você vive implicando comigo, então eu procuro não permanecer no mesmo recinto que você durante muito tempo. – eu disse em um tom azedo.

- Eu não vivo implicando com você, nós implicamos um com o outro. Mas pode reparar como eu estou "bonzinho" ultimamente. Sem contar que você tem um temperamento muito difícil.

Eu fiquei boquiaberta, ele sempre começava, era sempre ele que me provocava e agora eu que tinha o temperamento difícil

- Eu nem vou responder por que você já está tentando me provocar.

- Ta vendo só, eu não poso nem fazer um comentário que você já fica irritada. – ele disse em um tom de riso.

- Agora eu não sei receber criticas? É isso que você está tentando me dizer? – eu estava ficando irritada de verdade.

- Nós não estamos tendo essa discussão. – ele me disse no mesmo tom irritado que o meu.

- Pois eu digo que sim, estamos tendo essa discussão. – eu disse isso e cruzei os braços sob o peito.

- Olha só, a noite foi ótima. Nos divertimos muito hoje, dançamos, cantamos, enfim. Não somos mais crianças, já somos quase adultos Bella. Estamos na fase das descobertas. Hormônios a mil, incertezas profissionais, a descoberta do primeiro amor. E eu realmente quero ser seu amigo, mas para isso temos que ser verdadeiros um com o outro. E seu eu não puder falar o que penso isso não será uma amizade verdadeira Isabella.

Eu estava surpresa com esse discurso de Edward. Ele tinha razão, eu realmente tinha um temperamento difícil, mas preferia morrer a concordar com ele. Decidi levar a situação com leveza:

- Quem é você e o que fez com Edward, estranho ser que habita nessa carcaça? –eu disse rindo e ele revirou os olhos. Então estendeu a mão e disse:

- Muito prazer em conhecê-la. Meu nome é Edward Antony Cullen.

- O prazer é todo meu, sou Isabella Marie Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella. – eu disse e pegando em sua mão estendida.

- Amigos? – ele perguntou rindo.

- Amigos. –eu disse rindo, ele ficou me olhando, eu vi algo diferente em seu olhar talvez admiração. Ficamos mais um tempo conversando e ele então disse:

- Você não derrubou nada em mim essa noite. Sem contar que arrasamos quando cantamos hein Katrina?

- Convencido! E eu nem posso te chamar de Sansão mais... – eu apontei para seus cabelos, ele riu e passou a mão entre os cabelos. Não sei o que me deu, mas quando dei por mim, estava passando a mão em seus cabelos. Então eu disse:

- Seus cabelos ficaram tão lindos! E tem uma textura, são tão macios. – ele fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. Foi como se tivesse acontecido uma descarga elétrica entre nós dois, nos afastamos no mesmo instante.

- Eu vou me deitar, já está tarde e volto amanhã para Seatle. – eu disse com pesar.

- Já vai amanhã? Por que não vai na segunda-feira? – ele parecia decepcionado.

- Eu tenho treino na segunda às 05h30min da manhã.

- Você se dedica mesmo não?

- Enquanto estou patinando eu esqueço dos meus problemas e tenho uma nação para representar. – eu disse tentando mostrar algum humor.

Comecei a retirar as coisas de cima do balcão e guardar, coloquei algumas coisas na pia, outras na geladeira, então lavei minhas mãos e sequei em um pano de prato que coloquei em meu ombro. No instante seguinte fui pegar a jarra de suco em cima do balcão, bati minha mão e é claro que a derrubei em cima de Edward.

- Ai meu Deus, me desculpe! Até que demorou. – ele estava sentado na cadeira em frente ao balcão, fazendo com que o suco molhasse sua camisa e calça. Eu peguei o pano de prato que estava em meu ombro e quando fui secá-lo o pano enroscou na luminária, a arrancando e dando um estouro. Eu dei um grito e coloquei as mãos em meus ouvidos.

- Eu sempre me pergunto, se é você que é desastrada ou que atraio toda essa confusão. Você tem alguma teoria sobre isso? – sua voz era um misto de irritação e divertimento.

- Ajuda eu dizer que não é de propósito? – eu fechei meus olhos e baixei minha cabeça, estava muito envergonhada. Ele pegou em meu queixo, levantou meu rosto e disse:

- Isso só a deixa mais adorável Katrina. – eu me perdi em seu olhar então sem pensar mais me aproximei e o beijei. As mesmas sensações antes experimentadas eu senti novamente. A sua boca tinha um sabor doce, sua mão que estava em meu rosto e era de uma maciez impressionante. Me acheguei mais perto dele, sentindo todo o calor de seu corpo. Ele foi beijando meu queixo, meu pescoço e eu deixei escapar um gemido quando ele beijou minha orelha. De repente ele se afastou e no mesmo instante Emmet entrou na cozinha, perguntando:

- Atrapalho algo? Por que vocês estão na cozinha a meia luz? – ele olhava para Edward e para mim. Edward o olhou um tanto que irritado e disse:

- Boa noite Em. Bella obrigado por sua companhia a gente se fala amanhã. – me deu um beijo na testa e um soquinho no ombro de Emmet.

Emmet olhou em cima do balcão e viu a luminária em cima da mesa, a jarra de suco virada no balcão. Ele riu e perguntou:

- Katrina passou por aqui? – eu só bufei e comecei a arrumar a bagunça, nesse momento Esme e Alice entram na cozinha:

- Bella querida, pode deixar. Edward me explicou o que houve e não precisa fazer nada hoje, amanhã Sonia estará por aqui e já está tarde.

- Katrina, Katrina o que faremos com você? – Emmet disse isso dando aquela risada estrondosa, me pegou pelas pernas me jogando em suas costas.

- Me coloca no chão, seu brucutu, seu ogro! – eu detestava quando ele fazia isso comigo.

Esme só balançou a cabeça e ele tomou a direção da sala, Alice estava atrás dando risada. Ainda sob meus protestos, enquanto passávamos pela sala Carlisle disse:

- Cuidado crianças! Em coloque Bella no chão! – notei que Edward ainda estava pela sala. Carlisle disse isso em tom de brincadeira e claro que o ogro não me colocaria no chão. Eu batia os punhos em suas costas, mas ele nem se incomodava.

- Me coloca no chão seu monstro! Quando eu colocar as mãos em você vou acabar com a sua raça!

- Você fica tão lindinha brava Katrina!

Ele subiu as escadas rindo, abriu a porta do quarto e me jogou em cima da minha cama. Saiu correndo me deixando atordoada. Ele sempre fazia isso. Que ódio! Sai correndo atrás dele quando cheguei no corredor estava passando alguém, quando senti o choque da colisão. Quem poderia ser? Claro que só poderia ser Edward!

- Argh! Eu não acredito! Eu ainda vou acabar te matando! – eu havia caído em cima dele, Emmet olhava pela fresta da porta e Alice nos olhava horrorizada. Edward continuava no chão e eu estava tentando me levantar quando perguntei:

- Eu o machuquei muito? Deixa eu te ajudar a levantar? – quando o olhei percebi que ele tentava se levantar, mas ria tanto que não conseguia, Alice também ria agora e eu também comecei a rir. Estávamos rindo incontrolavelmente quando Alice me deu a mão para me ajudar a levantar, então eu a puxei e ela caiu por cima de nós. Agora riamos ainda mais... Emmet também ria do quarto, mas não se aproximava sabendo que quando o pegasse ele se arrependeria. Então eu disse a Edward:

- Se eu continuar assim você terá que ter um mandado oficial para eu manter distancia de você, por sua integridade física. - nos levantamos e ele disse ainda rindo:

- Acho que vou continuar correndo esse risco Katrina! – então Emmet gritou do quarto:

- Como você conseguiu sair ileso da festa com ela o tempo todo ao seu lado? – eu bufei e respondi:

- Eu fiz uma prece para o anjo da guarda dele para protegê-lo de mim e se você rir eu arrombo essa porta e acabo com você! –todos nós rimos. Estávamos nos dirigindo cada um para o seu quarto quando Alice disse para Edward:

- Você sabe que é o melhor irmão do mundo? – ele fez que não com a cabeça. Ouvimos Emmet gritar:

- Eu ouvi isso Alice! – eles riram.

- Pois é você é... mas só por que você é gêmeo comigo! – ela disse piscando para ele. Eu sabia que tinha que deixa-los sozinhos, mas não consegui sair dali. Ela continuou:

- Você me deu o melhor presente de aniversario de todos os tempos. Eu amo muito você. – eles estavam abraçados.

- Não me agradeça não fiz a musica para você... e você também é minha irmã preferida. – disse mais alto para que Emmet ouvisse: - Só falta Emmet ficar com ciúmes... – ela o olhou com os olhos brilhando e Edward acrescentou:

- Eu faria isso e muito mais por você e pelo Jazz... a propósito, vocês formaram um lindo casal, também amo você fadinha. E por falar nisso levaram o Seth?

- Ele logo foi embora ficou preocupado do Jacob querer voltar então Jazz o colocou em um táxi e o mandou para a reserva. - ele lhe deu um beijo no rosto me deu outro na testa e nos despedimos. Eu entrei no quarto de Alice para saber dos detalhes. Ficamos conversando até o dia começar a clarear quando enfim pegamos no sono em seu quarto mesmo. Mas antes de adormecer ainda tive um ultimo pensamento: será que toda essa emoção de estar apaixonada ainda aconteceria comigo? E pensando nisso adormeci.

Enfim... espero que gostem desse capitulo por que foi muito divertido escrevê-lo. E ouçam as musicas são muito legais e fica mais animado ler fic ouvindo musica.

Beijos e até mais.


	5. No dia seguinte

Voltando para a realidade

Acordei com a cabeça nas costas de Alice, era sempre assim quando dormia com ela. Parecíamos duas contorcionistas. Eu estava toda dolorida e estava difícil de me mexer Precisava ver que horas eram, pois ainda teria que fazer a minha mala. Espreguicei-me e levantei de um salto, senão levantasse agora não conseguiria mais sair da cama. Olhei o rádio-relógio de coração de Alice e vi que já eram 08h30min da manhã. Peguei minhas coisas que estavam espalhadas pelo quarto e saí. Dei de cara com Esme que sempre estava de bom humor:

- Bom dia querida! Você está um horror! – ela disse me dando um beijo no meu rosto. Eu lhe respondi:

- Bom dia! Eu nem quero imaginar... meus cabelos estão duros!Deve estar parecendo um ninho. - eu passei a mão em meus cabelos e ela riu. Estava me dirigindo para meu quarto quando vi a porta do quarto de Edward aberta e minha curiosidade foi tamanha que olhei lá dentro. E o que era aquilo afinal? Como alguém já acorda tão lindo? Ele estava só de cueca boxer azul, com os cabelos mais bagunçados que nunca e continuava simplesmente lindo! Não pude deixar de reparar em seu corpo perfeito, musculoso, mas nada de exagero, na medida certa, na minha medida... mas o que era isso agora? Nesse momento ele olhou em direção à porta e eu me joguei contra a porta do meu quarto que estava somente encostada, caindo e fazendo um barulhão. Era nesses momentos que eu torcia por uma catástrofe da natureza... para encobrir a outra catástrofe ambulante que era eu. Ai que vergonha! E claro Edward sendo tão gentil estava em meu quarto me ajudando a levantar, só tinha um problema: eu não lembrava como se respirava, diante daquela imagem, de seu corpo lindo na minha frente só de cueca, não que eu nunca o tenha visto de cueca, de sunga, até sua bunda já vi, em mais uma brincadeira insana do ogro, mas por algum motivo desconhecido, desde ontem tudo nele me causa uma reação diferente. Tudo me encanta tudo ficou mais lindo, mais uma vez me lembrei daquela bruxa da madame Salete! Argh! Culpa de Alice! Lembrei-me do beijo ontem na festa! Que beijo! Só tinha um problema éramos quase parentes... éramos... o que ele era mesmo meu? Primo? Não, Charlie foi morar com os pais de Carlisle já com 15 anos, então na verdade não éramos parentes, claro éramos parentes de coração como Alice sempre dizia, mas de sangue não... oba! Todos esses pensamentos dentro de minha cabeça já confusa e eu sem respirar, então desmaiei.

Acordei ouvindo a voz mais linda que já ouvi em minha vida! Acho que morri e estou sendo guiada ao paraíso por um anjo. Mas voz de anjo faz a gente sentir frio na barriga? Faz o coração bater descompassado no peito? Ah! Então ouvi o relinchar daquele monstro no meu ouvido, Emmet... definitivamente eu não havia morrido e não estava indo para o paraíso, por que lá não é lugar para mamutes.

- É com a Belinha em casa sempre temos algo para assistir. Será que ela faz isso para aparecer? Ai! Para o Romeu! Cara onde ela está algo acontece! Ai! Chega o projeto de gente! Todo mundo agora acha que pode me bater! – eu queria abrir os olhos, mas a vergonha me consumia. Já sentia meu rosto arder então ouvi a voz de Carlisle falando:

- Já chega! Podem sair todos daqui, ela logo irá acordar e ficar todo mundo em cima dela assim não vai ajudar, ela precisa respirar. Vamos descer, sua mãe deve estar no jardim. Venham e você Edward ajude-a e assim que ela acordar desçam. - eu tenho certeza que Carlisle sabe que já estou acordada.

- Ah! E nós vamos deixar que o Romeu dê uma de médico pra cuidar dela? Ta bom a gente até desce, mas nada de fazer respiração boca a boca hein! Você é muito espertão! – agora eu queria mesmo morrer! Ouvi Alice chamando-os para saírem e assim que não ouvi mais nenhum som no quarto abri um olho só. Assim que abri o olho, a primeira coisa que encontro são os olhos de Edward que estavam com uma expressão divertida. Fechei rapidamente. Eu ouço sua risada e ele diz:

- Vamos lá Katrina seja boazinha e abra os olhos se não vou chamar o Emmet aqui. - no mesmo instante eu abri os dois olhos. Ele deu uma gargalhada que eu me assustei.

- O que foi pateta? Nunca viu ninguém desmaiar não? – a melhor defesa era o ataque.

- Já vi sim, mas nunca vi ninguém fingindo que estava desmaiada tão mal como você. – e ele ria mais ainda. Apesar de eu ser o motivo da gargalhada, amei ouvi aquele som. Acabei rindo também.

- Nesse exato momento eu precisava de um tele transportador... como vou agüentar Emmet? Ele vai me zoar muito. – eu disse com um ar derrotado.

- Ele e os outros ouviram o barulho e vieram correndo pra cá. E não adianta fugir dos problemas eles te encontram lá na frente. Mas me conta o que aconteceu? Por que desmaiou? – ele estava serio agora.

- Eu esqueci de respirar... - disse envergonhada.

- Legal Bella! Isso quer dizer que eu tiro o seu fôlego! – eu lhe dei um soco no ombro, percebi que ele continuava só de cueca e estava com uma camiseta agora.

- Idiota e você continua pelado.

- Você já me viu com bem menos roupa! – eu mostrei língua para ele que riu e disse:

- Você também está quase sem roupa e... nada mal hein! – ele ria, mas continuava me observando. Então resolvi deixa-lo encabulado também fiquei de pé ainda com um pouco de dificuldade e perguntei:

- Gosta do que vê Edward? – não sei de onde tirei coragem, mas aquela frase virou meu lema: ta no inferno abraça o capeta. Ele ficou com o rosto totalmente vermelho, arregalou os olhos, mas seus olhos ganharam um brilho diferente e ele disse:

- Mais do que você pode imaginar. – ele disse num sussurro, se aproximando e olhando em meus olhos de uma forma tão intensa que eu não conseguia desviar o olhar. Sentia que nesse momento nada mais existia, somente nós dois, ali naquele quarto e eu tinha que admitir eu queria beijá-lo, fechei os meus olhos, senti quando ele tomou meu rosto entre aquelas mãos tão lindas, senti seu hálito quente em meu rosto, ouvi um suspiro profundo e o ouvi dizendo: - Você não faz idéia o quanto sonhei com isso. Deus se for sonho não deixe eu acordar agora. Ah! Minha Bella!

Então senti seus lábios encostando suavemente nos meus, senti seu corpo estremecer e o meu também estremeceu com a proximidade dos nossos corpos. Sua língua quente e macia pedia passagem entre os meus lábios e assim que dei passagem a ela senti o quanto ele é saboroso, doce e ah! Me senti como massa de modelar em suas mãos, senti nuvens em meu estomago, então eu praticamente o ataquei. Colei meu corpo no seu, minhas mãos foram com urgência para seus cabelos trazendo seu rosto mais próximo, e esse mais próximo não era o suficiente quando senti sua masculinidade encostando em mim. Eu o queria ainda mais perto, ele agora tinha uma mão em minhas costas e a outra segurava em meus cabelos pela nuca e ainda não era o suficiente, minha respiração era falha e um gemido saiu de seus lábios me trazendo a realidade. Me afastei de seu corpo quente e aconchegante , então lhe disse ainda ofegando:

- Me desculpe euu... praticamente o agarrei...e e-eu...por favor... – seus dedos tocaram meus lábios e ele me disse:

- Shiiii, não faz isso! Deixa as coisas acontecerem sem culpa de ninguém. Custa dizer que queríamos esse beijo? – eu fiz que não com a cabeça ele riu e disse:

- Não que queríamos esse beijo ou não que custa dizer? – seu tom era levemente divertido, mas seus olhos me fitavam com intensidade. Então respondi:

- Não custa dizer que queríamos esse beijo, mas ainda assim fico envergonhada. – fiz uma pausa, respirei fundo e disse:

- Até semana passada eu te odiava e de ontem pra hoje cada vez que eu o vejo só consigo pensar em como você é lindo, engraçado, inteligente e... eu sou sem graça, comum, nunca ninguém se interessou por mim, além do mais você é meu amigo, crescemos juntos, somos praticamente parentes, sempre brigamos e agora do nada eu gravito ao seu redor como se eu fosse a Lua ao redor da Terra! Edward isso não pode estar acontecendo! Eu tenho que me concentrar nas olimpíadas, você tem sua musica! Eu não posso... – não terminei a frase por que ele me deu um beijou novamente, esse mais tranqüilo, com tanta ternura, com tanta suavidade que quase não senti seus lábios tocarem os meus, mas nem por isso deixei de sentir aquelas borboletas em meu estomago. Então ele me olhou profundamente por tanto tempo que parecia que haviam se passado horas e em um tom bem sério ele me disse:

- Bella, por favor, pare. Você está divagando... e você pode ser tudo, mas tenha certeza de uma coisa é o contrário de comum. Você nunca reparou como todos a olham. Ainda bem por que você é linda! Deixamos de viver o presente nos preocupando com o futuro. Estamos aqui, juntos vivendo esses momentos, temos dois caminhos a seguir: ou esquecemos tudo e continuamos com nossas brigas e implicâncias, ou vamos deixar acontecer como tem que ser. Só sei de uma coisa, eu esperei demais por você e vou lutar pelo o que eu sinto só te peço uma coisa: nunca minta pra mim. Por pior que seja a verdade ainda é melhor que a mentira. Vamos começar do começo, sem erros, sem medos, apenas o incerto de um futuro e sabe de uma coisa? Eu acredito em destino e se for nosso destino ficar juntos tudo conspirará a nosso favor.

Eu respirei fundo, meu coração parecia que iria sair pela boca, me senti tão boba perto dele. Ele não havia me pedido em casamento, nem nada parecido, por que esse surto? Então disse:

- Você tem que parar com isso. – falei o olhando com indignação e respirando profundamente. – Não pode falar essas coisas para uma garota e deixa-la deslumbrada.

Ele sorriu **aquele** sorriso de lado que me deixava deslumbrada mais ainda do que já era e disse-me:

- Eu te deslumbro Isabella? – meu nome ele disse em um sussurro que me deixou toda arrepiada. Perdi o foco, só conseguia enxergar sua boca linda, vermelha, seus olhos de um azul tão intenso, seu nariz reto e afilado, suas sombrancelhas grossas, sua barba por fazer e... ah! Nem pensei na resposta:

- Com freqüência. – ele riu e eu completei: - Não vai ficar com jeitão de convencido por que senão acaba a graça. - e ele me disse:

- Pois saiba quem me deslumbra é você! Não tem idéia do que acontece comigo quando está por perto, quando ouço sua risada engraçada, quando sinto o aroma dos seus cabelos ou seu cheiro que se espalha quando você chega a um lugar. E você não sabe há quanto tempo... – nesse momento Alice entra em meu quarto gritando:

- Belinha! Você irá embora hoje e temos tantas coisas para fazer! E antes eu quero... – as palavras foram morrendo em seus lábios e ela disse:

- Juro que não faço por mal, Ed... você sabe o quanto eu espero por isso também. – nesse momento ela já estava com os olhos brilhando com lágrimas, então ele disse:

- Tudo bem maninha. –e olhou pra mim. – Depois a gente continua precisamos de um banho e aposto que estão nos esperando para tomar café. Mas não se esqueça: deixa o destino decidir o que será melhor para nós. – me deu um selinho e saiu do quarto me deixando totalmente atordoada e uma Alice boquiaberta. Então ela disse:

- Uau! O que foi isso? Isabella Swan! Me conte tudo agora mesmo. Detalhes, todos os detalhes que essa sua mente esquecida e cansada pode me dar e... credo Bella você está um horror!

Quando me olhei no espelho nem acreditei no que vi. Eu não havia retirado a maquiagem, os meus olhos estavam borrados, meus cabelos, esses não tinham mais jeito só raspando a cabeça, mas o que me chamou a atenção foram meus lábios, inchados e vermelhos, eu os toquei e não tive como não sorrir, lembrando-me dos beijos que trocamos, fechei meus olhos e senti o formigamento em todo meu corpo. E quer saber? Eu vou pagar para ver o que acontece. Então eu disse à Alice:

- Vamos deixar pra ver o que vai acontecer Alice. Eu gostaria muito de te dizer o que está acontecendo, mas sinceramente ainda não sei... só sei de uma coisa: valeu a pena eu esperar tanto tempo pelo meu primeiro beijo, foi inesquecível! E só para variar foi novamente com seu irmão. –ela disse com ar de tédio:

- Então não foi seu primeiro beijo sua louca.

- Foi sim aquele não conta, senão fosse por aquela brincadeira eu não o teria beijado. E agora eu o beije por que quis.

Enquanto eu tomava banho conversávamos sobre a festa de ontem e eu tentava evitar os acontecimentos de hoje. Ela estava muito feliz e me olhava com um ar de quem sabia mais coisas, não quis nem perguntar, ela ficaria horas falando e eu não queria ter que responder ao seu interrogatório. Antes de sair do banho ela desceu para o jardim que era o lugar onde tomávamos o café da manhã quando a família estava toda reunida. Penteei os cabelos e prendi em um rabo de cavalo alto, escolhi uma bermuda cargo verde exército e uma blusinha verde escuro, calcei meu tênis e desci. Assim que cheguei ao jardim dei de cara com Alice que já foi me analisando. Engraçado era ela me olhando com desdém por causa de minha roupa tão básica, mas esse era meu estilo. Cumprimentei a todos com um bom dia e observei que Esme e Carlisle ainda não estavam lá. Foi quando ouvi Emmet com suas gracinhas:

- Katrina você deveria andar mais de calcinha por ai... você está com uns pernão! Só não ganha da Rosalie, mas tem potencial! O boca aberta do Romeu não sabia se te socorria ou se olhava pra suas pernas. – enquanto ele dizia esses absurdos ele ria descontroladamente. Eu não agüentava mais essas palhaçadas desse infeliz, então usei minha única arma contra ele:

- Se você não parar com essas suas gracinhas seu ogro, seu mamute, seu... -faltavam adjetivos para descrevê-lo. – Terei que usar a minha única arma contra você... as suas fotos no jogo de final de ano do hospital. Aquelas que você está tão lindo! E sabe o que vou fazer com elas? Irei colocá-las na internet. Isso! Vou fazer um blog só para promover aquele evento tão lindo! E aí vamos ver quem vai ficar fazendo graça por ai com minhas trapalhadas... - ele parou de rir na hora, mas quem falou foi o Jazz:

- Poxa Bella! Mas aí todo mundo será prejudicado por causa dele... não é justo! A gente só fez aquilo pra descontrair, em prol da caridade, já imaginou todo mundo me vendo de mulher?

- Calma Jasper! Eu posso editar, posso fazer milhares de coisas com aquelas fotos pra deixar só o Emmet ogro na foto! Ele é o meu alvo! – eu disse apontando para ele.

- Ih! Bella você nem sabe brincar! E quer saber? Faz o que você achar melhor! Não me submeterei a chantagem! Sou bem resolvido! Não tenho com que me preocupar! –ele disse todo altivo. Então lhe respondi em tom de ameaça:

- Quando você for famoso ou pai ou qualquer outra coisa assim, quero ver você explicar esse passado CARMEN MIRANDA! Você quem decide! – disse isso em tom de ameaça nesse momento Esme e Carlisle chegaram ao jardim, pude ver Edward se segurando para não rir. Ainda ouvi Emmet falando:

- Esse lado da Belinha eu não conhecia...olha só onde você está se metendo Romeu! Depois não diz que eu não te avisei! Ela é vingativa! – eu estava quase rindo, mas precisava me segurar, senão ele iria falar do que houve no quarto mais cedo e isso já estava me cansando. Carlisle então me perguntou:

- Está se sentindo melhor Bells? – eu o agradeci por ter cuidado de mim e logo Esme mudou de assunto vendo o quanto eu estava constrangida. O café da manhã foi muito descontraído, todos repararam que eu e Edward estávamos vestidos com a mesma cor de camiseta e ainda tive que agüentar o olhar de desgosto de Alice ainda indignada com minhas roupas, dizendo que eu me vestia como um garoto. Claro que Emmet não ficaria quieto por muito tempo então logo falou: - Mãe, você perdeu agora de manhã... a Belinha parecia que tinha saído de um filme de terror! Parecia aquela menina do exorcista! Nunca vi nada igual! O que aconteceu que você desmaiou? – Esme piscou pra mim e eu sorri para ela. Então respondi:

- Eu fui me encostar na porta do quarto mas ela já estava aberta e então eu havia me esquecido de respirar e ai eu fiquei sem ... – eu estava nervosa e quando ficava nervosa as palavras não tinham coerência alguma. Então ele disse tentando não rir:

- Calma aí Katrina! Me diz uma coisa, como você consegue patinar daquele jeito e ser tão desastrada? Ainda não entendo esse fato. Você é praticamente é uma arma de destruição em massa em forma de gente! É minha gente Deus existe, pois temos um milagre aqui em nosso meio!Diz aí como você começou a patinar? – não teve como, todos nós rimos com esse comentário do Emmet. Ele tinha razão, eu era tão desastrada, mas patinava muito bem. Lembrei-me de como comecei a patinar.

**FLASH BACK**

Eu tinha mais ou menos uns cinco anos, isso quer dizer que Edward, Alice e Jazz seis e Rose e Emmet sete. Nossas famílias foram passar o natal em Nova York para conhecermos , segundo as nossas mães a arvore de natal mais linda do mundo! Nos levaram ao Central Park para patinarmos, eu estava aterrorizada pois já entendia que eu tinha facilidade em cair, então lembro-me que Emmet estava rindo muito de mim, pois já havia caído umas três vezes. Alice e Rose deslizavam sobre o gelo, Jazz também patinava bem. O ogro do Emmet me aterrorizava e foi aí que uma lembrança doce de Edward me tomou a mente. Eu havia acabado de cair e estava querendo chorar, os adultos riam entre si, nem reparavam no meu drama particular, as minhas amigas deslizavam lindamente e eu não conseguia ficar em pé sob os patins de lamina. Foi aí que ele, Edward, estendeu as mãos para mim e disse:

- É bem simples patinar. Me dê sua mão. – eu dei ainda que hesitante. –Agora pense assim: você tem medo de água? – eu fiz que não com a cabeça. – Então! Sabe o que você está fazendo aqui? Fazendo igual ao Deus, andando sob as águas! Foi minha mãe que disse que ele andou sob a água. E gelo não é água? – eu fiz que sim com a cabeça. – Então é só você se lembrar disso, deixar o vento bater no seu rosto e andar sob as águas. É a sensação mais gostosa do mundo deslizar sobre o gelo. Agora tenta. Eu vou com você.

E ele me deu sua mãozinha, levou-me para longe do Emmet e em pouco tempo estava "andando" sob as águas, como ele me disse. Desde aquele dia nunca mais parei de patinar.

FIM DO FLASH BACK

Olhei para ele e tenho certeza que ele estava lembrando desse fato. Sorri e ele sorriu de volta. Então eu disse:

- Eu tinha uns seis anos quando fomos passar o nosso primeiro natal em NY, todos nós, você me atormentava e eu sempre caia, Rose e Alice deslizavam sobre o gelo, Jazz se virava bem , os adultos conversavam entre si, então Edward falou do Deus que andou sobre as águas e disse que eu conseguiria andar também, para eu não ter medo de andar no gelo por que era água, então não iria me machucar e foi aí que comecei.- eu disse dando de ombros e sentindo meu rosto queimar, desde pequeno Edward já era atencioso, ouvi Esme falando:

- Que lindo filho! Desde pequeno já cuidava de Bella! E que responsabilidade, logo teremos uma medalhista olímpica por usa causa. – ele estava constrangido e tentava se concentrar na fruta que estava comendo. Então falei:

- É verdade Edward, só comecei a patinar por que você acreditou em mim. E se eu conquistar uma medalha olímpica a culpa será sua! Alias todos os prêmios que eu conquistei até agora é tudo "culpa" sua. – eu disse sorrindo e ainda lembrando daquele natal em NY. Então Emmet falou:

- Que legal Edward! Quando Bella der entrevistas irá contar como ela começou a patinar e você irá ficar bem na foto hein?Que louco! – respondi na mesma hora:

- Você acha que vou baratear meus relacionamentos os expondo assim? Não Emmet não quero que minha vida particular vire manchete de tablóides sensacionalistas. – vi que Edward concordava comigo, pois sorria com aprovação. Logo todos voltaram a conversar e assim passou o nosso café da manhã. Fui buscar os presentes de Alice e Edward que eu havia esquecido de entregar. Quando eu os entreguei ouvi um gritinho de Alice e um suspiro de Edward, acho que eles gostaram de seus presentes.

-Não posso aceitar... isso é valioso demais...e eu nem ...e Renné? – Edward estava sem palavras.

- Pois é ela disse que você aproveitaria melhor do que ela. – então ouvi Esme suspirar. E ela disse:

- Sabe o que me deixa triste? Até de seu talento ela está abrindo mão, não sei mais como ajudá-la. E querido é um ótimo presente. – ela disse olhando com pesar para a partitura de Debussy. Ele respondeu:

- É o melhor presente que já recebi até hoje! Me desculpe pai, mas mais valioso até mesmo que o carro que você me deu. – ele disse envergonhado, ficando mais lindo ainda se é que isso é possível. Então Carlisle respondeu:

- Não sabe como isso me deixa feliz filhão! Sei que você não é apegado a coisas materiais e isso me deixa muito orgulhoso. – acrescentou com sarcasmo: - Até parece sua irmã, não é filhinha?

- Ah! Você que me acostumou mal, sempre me dando presentes, me mimando agora... - ela disse lhe dando um beijo no rosto. O presente de Alice era uma corrente em ouro branco e com um pingente de bailarina. No mesmo instante ela disse:

- Vou ligar para agradecer agora mesmo. Amei! – e Edward disse:

- Estava indo fazer isso, vem vamos lá falar com Renee, nanica. - nesse momento Charlie, meu pai chegou. Me deu um beijo na testa e perguntou:

- Sua mãe está aqui? – ele olhava em toda parte. Quem respondeu foi Carlisle o cumprimentando:

- E aí Charlie? Não ela enviou uns presentes para os meninos e eles vão ligar para ela agradecendo. – ele ficou sem graça e disse:

- Primeiro venha cá Alice, tenho algo para lhe dar. - Deu um abraço carinhoso nela e lhe entregou uma caixa. Quando ela abriu começou a pular e disse ao Jazz que só observava a cena com um sorriso no rosto:

- Você tem que aprender com Charlie do que as mulheres gostam. - ela nos mostrou um par de sapatos Jimmy Choo com uma dedicatória dizendo que foram feitos exclusivamente para ela que também era única. – Assim não tem como eu ficar não **ficar **mal acostumada... - e ela foi até o meu pai e o beijou várias vezes no rosto.

– Obrigada tio... ou melhor Charlie.- ela disse sorrindo. Meu pai olhou para Edward e disse:

- E pra você filho... -ele estendeu um embrulho para Edward que parecia um CD. Quando Edward viu o presente seus olhos brilharam, parecia uma criança ele nunca conseguia esconder quando não gostava de algo e este CD com certeza ele havia gostado.

- Obrigada Charlie! Eu gosto muito da musica dele e ainda não tinha nada... - ele me mostrou o CD que era de um pianista coreano, inclusive estava ensaiando uma apresentação com uma de suas musicas. Então eu disse:

- Preciso de uma musica para a minha apresentação da vaga para as Olimpíadas, eu peguei uma dele, mas não "senti" ainda, ou seja, eu ainda estou sem musica. – Charlie então disse:

- Por que você não mostra aquela musica para Bella, Edward? Aquela que você disse que... - então Edward o interrompeu:

- Eu ainda não terminei, para quando você precisa Bella?

- Pode ser para ontem? É sério eu estou desesperada! Eu já sei todas as acrobacias, saltos, piruetas, mas a musica... nada! –Alice entrou na conversa:

- Edward mostre o que você tem pronto para a Bella... já irá ajudar muito. – ele disse:

- Está bem, daqui a pouco vá até lá no estúdio que eu irei tocar para você ver se "sente" a musica. – disse ele sorrindo e meu Deus era **aquele** sorriso. Fiquei olhando para ele extasiada quando "despertei" com Charlie pigarreando e me dando um olhar questionador enquanto Edward se afastava:

- O que? – ele me perguntou com um ar de surpresa.

- O que o que? – eu devolvi me fazendo de desentendida. Ele fez um gesto no ar com a mão direita e disse:

- Deixa pra lá. Mas me diga como você está? Tem alguma novidade para me contar? Além do teste para as Olimpíadas é claro. – eu senti meu rosto esquentar e ouvi a risada de Emmet que estava na sala jogando vídeo game. Lembrei-me de Rosalie e perguntei ao Emmet:

- Emmet? Onde está a Rose?- ele veio até a porta e disse preocupado:

- Ainda está deitada não está se sentindo muito bem. Sabe coisas de mulher e ela está tão mal que me expulsou do meu próprio quarto. – eu apenas sorri e ele devolveu o sorriso voltando para a sala e seu jogo. Esme estava ali próxima mexendo em suas plantas, pois ainda estávamos no jardim, Carlisle estava no telefone e Alice e Jasper estavam saindo para dar uma volta. Enfim fiquei sozinha com Charlie, meu coração disparava e optei por não falar nada, apesar das brincadeiras do Emmet:

- Pai olha só, antes que aquele Ogro fale algo, aconteceu sim, mas não quero falar disso agora e não se preocupe eu não fiz nada que você não faria. – ele me olhou de forma estranha, talvez emocionado, me abraçou e disse:

- Você cresceu minha filha! Se transformou em uma mulher, só tome cuidado com esses rapazes espertinhos, qualquer um deles que quiser te deflorar eu mato!

- Pai! Não acredito nisso! Por favor, pare com isso ou eu não falo mais nada para você!- nós tínhamos um bom dialogo e ele sempre ficava me perguntando quando eu teria um namorado e sinceramente... eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo e com Edward... ainda.

**Bem por enquanto é isso. Então deixem seus recados que vem muito mais emoções por aí. **

**Beijos**


	6. Problemas familiares

**Problemas familiares**

Ficamos conversando sobre diversas coisas e meu pai sempre muito preocupado fazia eu me sentir muito importante quando estávamos juntos, pena que o seu trabalho tomava muito de seu tempo, mas quando estávamos juntos era um tempo realmente maravilhoso. Às vezes eu acredito que o trabalho era uma fuga para Charlie. Ele não falava muito sobre o que fazia, pois dizia que era para nos proteger. Enfim, ele queria saber de tudo sobre os meus treinos e o teste para as Olimpíadas. Tão diferente de minha mãe... se não fosse por Zafrina e Kate, minhas treinadoras eu já teria desistido. Isso me fez lembrar que eu preciso de patrocínio, pois eu teria que intensificar os meus treinos e preciso de uma treinadora em tempo integral. Só não sabia por onde começar, fui interrompida em meus pensamentos pela voz de Charlie:

- O que está te preocupando Bells? – Charlie disse passando o dedo indicador entre as minhas sobrancelhas, onde havia uma ruga. Eu o olhei interrogativamente e ele disse:

- Toda vez que você enruga o seu lindo narizinho assim –tocou a ponta do meu nariz- e deixa essa ruguinha aqui –tocou novamente entre as sobrancelhas- é sinal que algo a preocupa. O que está te preocupando?

Eu não queria preocupá-lo com meus problemas, mas também eu tinha que conversar com alguém. Eu o chamei para sairmos dali para ficarmos mais afastados do jardim. Então falei quando já estávamos um pouco mais distantes do jardim:

-Ah, pai eu preciso de um patrocinador, alias mais um, pois Kate terá que ficar integralmente comigo até as Olimpíadas e eu não tenho idéia do que fazer. Eu já tenho um patrocinador, o Sr. Laurent, sua empresa já tem me ajudado bastante, todos os recursos que ele me passa eu tenho administrado bem. Ainda tenho algumas economias do dinheiro que você me dá, mas Kate precisa de um salário digno e ela é uma das melhores treinadoras de todo de todo país, não sei o que fazer. Ele me perguntou:

-É você quem administra suas economias e sua carreira? Sua mãe ainda não a apóia em relação a isso? –ele perguntou preocupado.

- Sim, eu que faço tudo e como agora têm surgido alguns compromissos, além dos treinos, tá meio difícil de manter tudo organizado e minha mãe acha que eu devo ir para uma escola. Você sabe eu estudo em casa e ela acha que a escola é mais saudável para mim. E você sabe como ela é quando não concorda com algo. Vou para a Universidade, mas no momento o esporte é minha prioridade. - fiz uma pausa, virei a cabeça de lado, colocando uma mecha de cabelos atrás da orelha. Ele sorriu, decidi contar algo que estava me deixando inquieta e não havia contado para ninguém, nem para Alice, pois seria surpresa:

- Irei fazer umas fotos para uma revista teen e receberei um bom cachê, mas estou muito envergonhada com essa exposição. –ele me olhou sério e perguntou:

- Mas você não irá posar nua ou qualquer coisa do tipo não é Isabella? –eu revirei os olhos e disse:

- Claro que não pai! É uma matéria sobre esportes e depois algumas fotos só isso, seu bobo. Mas não contei para ninguém, nem para Alice quero que seja uma surpresa.

- Bem sendo assim e se o cachê irá ajudá-la vale a pena tentar... mas quanto ao patrocínio você já tentou falar com Esme? Tenho certeza que ela, ainda que sua mãe seja contra seria sua patrocinadora.

Eu não queria tocar nesse assunto com ele, mas vejo que agora seria inevitável.

- Pai, eu não posso pedir isso a Esme, ela já nos ajuda demais, não seria justo. – eu não queria falar da situação de Reneé no conservatório, mas seria o jeito.

- Como assim ajuda? Sua mãe trabalha, o Conservatório Breaking Dawn* está cada dia mais conhecido, qual o problema? – ele perguntou um tanto que alterado.

- Char... pai, Reneé quase não vai mais trabalhar... ela está abandonando as aulas...e ela tem bebido muito ultimamente. Eu jamais pediria a Esme patrocínio, pois ela ainda repassa todo o dinheiro da sociedade mesmo Reneé não trabalhando. Quem tem ajudado nas aulas é Aro e na administração Emmet e Edward quem está com ela.

Ele passou as mãos pelo rosto em sinal de nervosismo e me perguntou:

- Por que você não me contou isso antes?- ele estava tentando se controlar, mas ainda assim foi bem rude, então eu respondi no mesmo tom:

- E por que eu diria? Você tem sua a vida, quase nunca o vejo. Me diga o que você iria fazer a respeito? -ele me olhou atônito. Eu nem havia percebido que havia levantado o tom de voz, atraindo a atenção de Esme para nós, eu pude sentir que estava para fazer algo que iria me arrepender futuramente, mas não me controlei:

- Vocês dois não tem noção, se preocupam cada um com o seu próprio mundinho! Eu nunca sei se irei vê-lo novamente, sempre está em alguma missão super secreta e Reneé está tão determinada em se auto destruir que não enxerga um palmo a frente de seu nariz!

- Você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo**, Isabella**!- ele gritou comigo e eu não agüentei, quando percebi já estava gritando com ele também:

- O que você sabe de direito? Eu só queria ter o direito de ter pais normais, que se preocupam com a única filha! Vocês não precisam morar juntos... mas poderiam ser civilizados...- agora eu já estava chorando, senti braços delicados me abraçando, era Esme, que olhava para meu pai com desaprovação. Eu ainda continuei:

- Eu só queria me sentir amada por vocês, mas eu pareço mais um fardo...

-Bella querida, acalme-se, claro que eles a amam... não fique assim...-Esme tentava me acalmar.

-Eu cansei de tentar sempre manter a calma! Cansei de sempre manter o controle!- eu gritei. Nunca havia gritado com ninguém daquele jeito. Então continuei:

- Eu sei que me amam, mas eu quero **sentir** esse amor. Você se preocupa me ouve sempre nos falamos por telefone, mas não é o suficiente. Você nunca assistiu a uma apresentação minha ao vivo, sempre pela TV! Nunca tem tempo! Não basta saber que sou amada. Que droga! – abracei Esme.

- Bella querida! Me perdoe. Eu sei que... - Charlie chorava também. – Eu sei que não tenho sido um pai presente e que não fui um bom marido, mas... eu te amo Bells! E eu ainda amo sua mãe... e...- eu o interrompi:

- Então faça alguma coisa! Lute por ela, lute por nós, por você! Reaja, estamos perdendo Renné, por favor, faça alguma coisa! Que droga!

Ele veio em minha direção para me abraçar, desvencilhei-me dos braços de Esme e sai correndo. Eu já estava indo para a clareira, quando me lembrei que Edward estaria no estúdio. Dei a volta na casa e me dirigi ao estúdio, que ficava na parte de trás da casa, cai e esfolei minhas mãos, as lagrimas não me deixavam enxergar, sentia minhas mãos arderem, mas o que eram esses ferimentos comparados com a dor que eu sentia em meu peito?

Ao chegar ao estúdio passei pela parte de balé e quando abri a porta onde ficava a parte de gravação, pude ouvir o som de uma musica maravilhosa tocada no piano. Assim que entrei na parte reservada pude observar o quanto era grande e logo vi Edward em uma parte iluminada, onde eu estava era bem escuro, logo ele não conseguia me enxergar, ainda bem por que eu deveria estar em um estado lastimável. Ele já ia parando de tocar quando eu disse:

- Por favor, não pare, continue é linda. – então ele disse:

-Assim que você entrou senti seu cheiro...

- Espero que isso seja bom de qualquer forma... –nós dois rimos. Ele não tirou os olhos do piano, alias ele estava com os olhos fechados. Então eu lhe disse:

- Espere um minuto que já volto, só vou ao banheiro. – ele assentiu ainda de olhos fechados. Fui ao banheiro que era no corredor mais próximo a sala de balé. Quando cheguei ao banheiro e me olhei no espelho fiquei horrorizada com minha aparência, cabelos assanhados, olhos inchados, nariz vermelho, calça suja sem contar os machucados nas mãos. Lavei as mãos e o rosto, ajeitei os cabelos do jeito que dava, limpei melhor os ferimentos. Olhei-me novamente e constatei que estava mais apresentável, voltei ao estúdio onde Edward estava. Encostei-me no piano e ele sorriu, permanecendo ainda de olhos fechados. Ele estava tocando uma musica linda quando me olhou intensamente e me disse:

-Gosta dessa?*

-Você que compôs? – eu arfei, compreendendo. Ele assentiu.

- É a preferida de Esme. –fechei os olhos, sacudindo a cabeça.

-Qual o problema?

-Eu me sinto extremamente insignificante.

A musica ficou mais lenta, transformando-se em algo mais delicado ao mesmo tempo intensa.

- Você me inspirou nesta aqui. –disse ele suavemente. A musica tornou-se insuportavelmente doce*****. Logo já me imaginei com a coreografia. Ouvindo a musica com os olhos fechados, era como se eu estivesse em uma dimensão paralela, como se tudo o que eu tinha vivido não importasse somente aquele momento. Já poderia me imaginar, deslizando sob o gelo com aquela musica e sorri. Quando abri meus olhos ele ainda me olhava.

- Uau! Essa musica é perfeita para o meu teste, parece uma cantiga de ninar. Você irá deixar eu usa-la?

- Claro que sim, mas ainda faltam alguns detalhes, mas no geral é isso. – ele sorriu **aquele** sorriso torto. Ele continuou tocando algumas musicas conhecidas, outras de sua própria autoria, não tinha duvidas que quando ele lançasse seu trabalho iria fazer um grande sucesso. Entre uma musica e outra falávamos de nossa infância, ele falou da escola e como era tedioso estudar lá e então ele parou de tocar, quando ele ia falar algo eu o cortei e disse:

- Continue tocando Schoroder*****, isso realmente me acalmou. – ele riu e começou a tocar a musica **Smile**

- Certo Lucy, mas enquanto toco me conta... o que te aflige? –ele estava com os olhos cravados em mim e lá estava eu contando tudo o que se passou na sala com meu pai. Ele me olhava atentamente e por fim uma ultima lagrima escorreu dos meus olhos. Resolvi deixar o momento mais leve:

- Sabe Schoroder, você tem mesmo o dom da musica, realmente... você é incrível! Tenho que aproveitar enquanto você não é famoso e fazer com que toque para mim. – ele sorriu um tanto quanto que encabulado e disse:

- Lucy, eu poderei vir a ser o cantor mais famoso de todo mundo, saiba que sempre cantarei pra você e por você! E sem falsa modéstia, eu me sinto um cara d e sorte e alguém lá em cima realmente gosta muito de mim. – ele disse isso com um sorriso tímido nos lábios e começou a cantar a musica olhando pra mim.

**Michael Bolton: Smile**

Eu nem achava aquela musica tão bonita, mas de repente ela se tornou uma das minhas favoritas. Sua voz era algo como veludo e mel, macio e doce, um tanto rouca e sexy. Suas mãos perfeitas, com os dedos longos tocavam com tanta habilidade. Eu o acompanhei cantando em um dado momento da musica e por incrível que pareça eu não tinha vergonha de cantar com ele, ao seu lado eu me sentia a vontade, eu estava em casa. Quando acabou a musica continuamos nos olhando então ele disse:

- Então Lucy você também tem jeito para a musica. - ele disse com doçura - Poderíamos formar uma banda. O que acha? - ele disse rindo e eu respondi:

-Isso não daria certo eu tenho medo de multidão, só quando patino é que me esqueço que ela está ali, a espreita me observando. - eu falei rindo e lembrei de algo:

-Espero que você não me ache tão chata quanto a Lucy do desenho. –nós dois rimos.

- Não, tão chata não, só um pouquinho.

-Seu idiota. Mas lembre-se ela só é chata por que gosta do Schoroder e ela tenta chamar a atenção dele. –ele sorriu e não disse nada.

Nesse momento Esme bateu na porta e entrou:

- Estávamos preocupados com você minha querida. Saiu naquele estado... Alice foi até a clareira te procurar. –ela disse aliviada.

- Bem eu vou até lá para encontrá-la, já faz bastante tempo que estou aqui... - eu me senti envergonhada, Alice devia estar preocupada comigo.

- Faz mesmo. Todos já almoçaram, só faltam vocês, Alice e Jasper. - Esme sorriu e passou a mão em meus cabelos, fechei meus olhos com esse carinho e sorri para ela.

- Meu pai está lá ainda? – estava receosa em encontrá-lo.

- Está sim meu bem, ele precisa falar com você e Bella... por favor...tente compreendê-lo. Não precisa compreende-lo, só tente aceitar pois essa situação para eles também é muito difícil.

- Eu sei Esme, o pior é que eu sei. Estou envergonhada como falei com ele. Eu não deveria ter gritado, mas não me arrependo do que disse. Só que eu detesto chorar na frente das pessoas... - Edward disse:

- Então vamos lá Maria Chorona, você fala com seu pai e eu vou procurar Alice. - ele disse isso e já foi se dirigindo até a saída e como suas pernas eram longas eu tive que correr para alcançá-lo.

- Edward, espere!- eu disse e ele olhou para trás.

- Obrigada por me ouvir e por ter tocado pra mim e muito obrigada pela musica eu adorei Schoroder... você é um fofo..- eu disse isso, apertei sua bochecha e sai correndo. Antes de conversar com meu pai, fui até meu quarto, tomei um banho rápido, coloquei uma regata branca, um short curto jeans e um all star, claro. Estávamos no verão e até mesmo em Forks estava calor hoje.

A conversa com Charlie foi tensa, mas necessária. Ele reafirmou seu amor por Renné apesar de namorar com outra pessoa, que em breve me apresentaria. Contei a ele sobre Fhil e de que não gostava dele. Enfim nossa conversa foi muito proveitosa só não concordei com ele quando disse que muitas vezes só o amor não basta e era assim com ele e Renné. Ainda o questionei, dizendo que se é o amor que nos une como pode o amor não bastar? Ele disse que quando eu amar alguém espera que eu possa compreendê-lo.

Eu estava me sentindo uma garotinha novamente, estava sentada em seu colo em um sofá de dois lugares. Ele brincava com meus cabelos, enquanto me contava algumas coisas "permitidas" de seu trabalho. Era sempre assim quando estávamos bem, alias essa foi a nossa primeira discussão e espero que ultima. Eu me sentia protegida quando meu pai estava por perto, mas ainda não conseguia falar tudo que se passava em meu coração. Esme e Carlisle juntaram-se a nós, logo Alice, Jazz e Edward chegaram só estava faltando Emmet e Rose, mas que estariam conosco, logo, pois eles foram buscar roupas para Rose. Ficamos algum tempo ouvindo as histórias de Carlisle e Charlie quando adolescentes e depois de Esme e Renné quando os conheceram. Fui até a cozinha beber água e ouvi o som da campainha, quando voltei até a sala Ângela estava sentada entre Edward e Alice, a cumprimentei com um sorriso e percebi que ela estava praticamente no colo de Edward, no mesmo instante fiquei irritada. Alice percebeu que havia algo errado me olhou levantando a sobrancelha e eu apenas bufei. Será que o sonso do Edward não reparava que ela dava em cima dele? Então Ângela me perguntou:

-Então Bella, decidiu morar em Forks novamente?- e ela ainda tinha que ser simpática? Eu estava em pé, com os braços cruzados sob o peito, passei as mãos nos meus cabelos e respondi tentando ser simpática também, mas não consegui:

- Não Ângela, só estou aproveitando a minha família. - o tom que eu usei foi extremamente rude e senti meu rosto esquentar, Alice ergueu novamente a sobrancelha e Edward que conversava com Jazz me olhou espantado. Ainda bem que ouvi Esme falando:

- Queridos, vou preparar um lanche já que nem todos almoçaram. –ela disse olhando para nós. Meu pai então perguntou:

- Então Bells, gostou da musica que Edward fez? – mas antes de eu responder a mosca morta da Ângela interferiu:

- Edward! Você compõe também? Quero ouvir suas musicas imagino que devem ser lindas. Qual o seu estilo?- eu nem quis ouvir o restante sai da sala e fui ajudar Esme na cozinha como sempre fazia. Quando Esme me viu entrar na cozinha sorriu e disse:

- Eu sabia que você viria me ajudar, logo Alice chega quer apostar? Cinco, quatro, três... –no três ouvimos passos e sorrimos uma para outra e quando olhamos nos surpreendemos, pois quem veio foi Edward.

- Oh! Pensei que fosse sua irmã. – Esme disse. Eu senti meu rosto esquentar e virei-me para a geladeira para ver o tinha lá. Eu estava irritada com ele, aquela mosca morta se jogando em cima dele e ele nem para dar um basta. Ele abraçou Esme por trás colocando seu queixo no ombro da mãe e disse:

- Rose e Emmet chegaram, as conversas deles me cansam e eu estou com fome.

- Own! Meu bebe! Como sou uma mãe desnaturada! – Esme disse em tom de brincadeira e fez cafuné em Edward que havia fechado os olhos e ronronava. Eu estava tentando não olhar, mas era difícil, vê-lo assim tão fofo com sua mãe. Voltei minha atenção para a geladeira procurando por algo que ainda não descobri, mas também a culpa é toda de Edward, eu perdia o raciocínio com ele por perto. Me assustei quando Esme falou comigo pois estava perdida em meus pensamentos:

- Bella, por favor, pegue esses frios que está na gaveta à sua esquerda e mais esse bolo. – quando Esme ia se afastando Edward disse:

- Não mãe! Você tem que fazer carinho em mim por mais uma hora, eu tô carente e preciso de colo. – isso já é tentar demais contra a minha sanidade. Que coisa é essa de estar carente? Eu o olhei espantada, ele só podia estar me provocando. Ela riu e deu um tapinha no ombro dele e disse:

- Você acredita Bella, que um homem desse tamanho ronrona como um gatinho por um cafuné? – eu sorri sem jeito para ela, ainda o ignorando, pois estava com raiva dele, por permitir aquele abuso por parte da mosca morta da Ângela, e respondi:

- O que você quer fazer de lanche Esme? – ele me olhou, estreitou os olhos e perguntou pra mim:

- Será que eu posso falar com você um momento, a sós? – agora ele havia ficado irritado, pois seus olhos estavam azuis bem escuros, eu o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que estava encrencada. Suspirei alto e ele pegou em minha mão, praticamente me arrastando. Passamos pela sala e pude ver a cara de espanto da mosca morta da Ângela e o sorrisinho de Alice. Nem reparei no restante das pessoas. Quando chegamos do lado de fora da casa, ele continuou até próximo o coreto que era um pouco mais afastado da casa, ficou de frente me encarando e perguntou:

- Qual o seu problema garota? Você é bipolar ou algo assim? Uma hora a gente conversa, ri, contamos nossos medos, choramos, nos beijamos e outra hora você simplesmente me ignora. Qual é o seu problema? –ele realmente estava furioso, mas quem ele pensa que é para falar comigo naquele tom?

- E quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo? Não tenho problema algum, ou pelo menos acho que não, você pelo contrário tava com a sua amiguinha praticamente sentada no seu colo... o que não é da minha conta...mas ela... – o que uma coisa tem haver com outra? Eu só posso ser retardada, nem eu entendi o que estava querendo dizer com aquilo.

- Perai! Você está com ciúmes da Ângela? Eu não acredito! Você é absurda Bella! – agora ele ria de mim. Eu jamais admitiria isso.

- Não estou com ciúmes coisa nenhuma e não tenho nem direito pra isso. E tira esse sorrisinho presunçoso do rosto, por que eu não tô nem ai se ela senta no seu colo! – que ódio! Como tudo isso veio acontecer? E para ajudar estava começando a chover. Ótimo, eu pensei, não precisava de mais nada para ajudar passar pela vergonha que já estava passando, olhei para minha camiseta e gemi, ela estava totalmente transparente. Já estava me virando para voltar para dentro de casa quando ele me segurou pelo meu braço e disse:

- Você só sai daqui quando admitir que está com ciúmes. Caso contrario vamos tomar banho de chuva, está calor mesmo.- ele olhou para a minha camiseta branca e sorriu. Aquilo me irritou profundamente.

- Seu idiota! Eu não estou com ciúmes daquela mosca morta da Ângela coisa nenhuma! - eu estava furiosa agora.

– Admita! Você está sim! Será que é tão difícil admitir seus sentimentos por mim? – ele estava muito irritado. Estava quase gritando.

- Você está me colocando no meu limite! Eu nem sei o que sinto por você, como vou admitir alguma coisa? – então falei alto também.

- Do que você tem medo, Bella? Deus será que você não entendeu ainda?Admita!- disse se aproximando, colando o seu corpo no meu. Perdi toda a coerência, ou melhor, o pouco que ainda me restava.

- Eu não sei... pode ser que esteja... só com um pouquinho...de ci-iúme-es...e você perto assim...eu não consigo pensar..será que **você **não me entende?- respirei fundo antes de continuar: - Eu nunca namorei ninguém, eu nem acreditava nesse negocio todo de borboletas no estomago e mãos suando e um calor insuportável que toma conta de todo seu corpo... até ontem. Pelo amor de Deus!- eu disse tudo isso em um sussurro, pois ele estava perto demais. Agora já caia uma chuva bem forte, mas eu nem ligava pra isso, pois ele segurava meu rosto entre suas mãos com tanta delicadeza que parecia que eu iria quebrar.

- Você se sente assim comigo? Ah! Bella você me fez hoje muito feliz! –ele disse bem baixinho e me beijou. Para variar eu o ataquei, o abracei pela cintura, trazendo ele para ficar mais colocado em mim. Nos beijávamos como se dependêssemos daquele beijo para sobreviver, coloquei minhas mãos por dentro de sua camiseta para sentir melhor os músculos de sua barriga, ele gemeu baixinho e aquilo me deu coragem de aprofundar ainda mais o beijo, enquanto ele descia as mãos até minha cintura, me apertando mais junto ao seu corpo. Mas foi quando sua mão foi subindo para o meu seio que eu me lembrei de que estávamos no quintal de sua casa. Afastei-me dele devagar ainda com os nossos lábios unidos.

- Edward, estamos no quintal de sua casa, meu pai pode nos ver... e todo mundo e Emmet. – eu falava com dificuldade, pois minha respiração estava falhada.

- E agüentar o Emmet ninguém merece... - ele disse dando **aquele **sorriso lindo. - Vem vamos entrar, mas eu preciso falar com você antes de ir embora. - eu só consegui assentir com a cabeça, não precisava de palavras agora. Voltamos para dentro de casa e minha preocupação era passar pela sala, mas não havia ninguém por lá. Fui direto para meu quarto e Edward para o seu, precisávamos de um banho quente senão pegaríamos um resfriado.

Tomei outro banho, dessa vez mais rápido, prendi meus cabelos em um coque mal feito, deixando alguns fios soltos, coloquei uma batinha azul escuro e uma saia curta jeans, quando estava saindo de meu quarto encontro Edward saindo do dele, ele me olhou de cima a baixo murmurou algo que não entendi e sorrimos um para o outro, descendo juntos para a sala de jantar onde todos estavam lanchando.

*** Schoroder: Aquele garotinho e toca piano Que não Desenho da turma do Snoopy.**

**** Lucy: E a garotinha Que FICA Falando com Schoroder enquanto elemento toca.**

***** Páginas 237 e 238 do Livro Crepúsculo (eu adoro essa parte).**

**Então é isso flores. Preciso dos comentários de vocês pois para uma marinheira de primeira viagem que sou dependo dos comentários, sugestões e dicas como algumas de você já me deram. Espero que gostem de mais esse capitulo e em breve o tempo irá avançar um pouco. Fiquem atentas e apertem o botãozinho amarelo ai embaixo. Beijos e até breve**


	7. Despedida

**Como estou de férias estou tendo mais tempo para escrever, então vai ai mais um capitulo. E tem avisos no final.**

**Confusões**

Quando chegamos à sala de jantar todos já estavam comendo e o ogro não perde a oportunidade de ficar calado:

- Vocês tomaram banho juntos? – eu nem pensei em responder, eu tinha certeza que meu rosto estava vermelho.

- Tomamos sim. Como você adivinhou? –ouvi Edward responder. Eu arregalei meus olhos e Charlie se engasgou. Todos olhavam para ele em expectativa, então continuou:

-Tomamos banho de chuva, queria mostrar algo para a Bella antes dela ir embora e a chuva nos pegou no caminho, então seu pervertido tomamos banho de chuva juntos.

- Emmet quero que pare com esse tipo de comentários desagradáveis e estou falando sério. – era Esme chamando a atenção de Emmet e quando ela falava assim ninguém contestava. Eu não resisti e mostrei língua para ele que mostrou pra mim também. Subi para tomar um banho e Edward me acompanhou, quando cheguei em frente ao quarto nos olhamos e sorrimos e cada um entrou em seu quarto. Tomei um banho rápido, coloquei outro short jeans e uma blusinha vermelha, preferi ficar descalça. Quando desci Edward já estava lá e praticamente com a mesma roupa só que ele estava de sandalias, nos olhamos outra vez e sorrimos um para o outro, nesse instante ouvi Alice falando:

- Belinha estávamos falando de seu aniversario que já está chegando! – era Alice empolgada para mais uma festa.

- Mas Alice acabamos de sair de uma festa! E você sabe que eu não gosto disso. E tem mais eu estarei no auge do campeonato interestadual e se a vaga da Olimpíada for minha sem chance...não terei tempo nem de respirar, quanto mais para festa. - eu já disse tentando aquietar aquele ser que era ligado em uma tomada 220.

- Bella vai por mim, a vaga nas Olimpíadas já é sua. Pode acreditar eu sei das coisas. E antes temos o feriado do Dia da Independencia no mês que vem, ou você virá pra cá ou nós vamos onde você estiver. – Alice disse como se tivesse certeza e então ouvimos Emmet:

- Sabe, às vezes tenho medo dela. – ele disse apontando para Alice. – Ela me lembra aquela mulher do filme Ghost, não brinca com essas coisas não Alice. Credo, você poderia ir trabalhar lá...como é mesmo o nome daquela mulher do circo Rose?- ele conseguia ser engraçado sem fazer força todos estavam rindo dele.

- Madame Salete, vocês precisam ir até lá. Ela nos disse que vamos nos casar e que vamos ter três filhos. – Rose disse sorrindo. No mesmo instante Alice me olhou e eu fingi que não entendi. Meu pai então disse:

- Que coisa mais gay Emmet! Ir a cartomante saber do futuro! Você não confia no seu taco, garoto? – logo estavam Charlie e Edward zoando o Emmet por ter ido com a Rose na Madame Salete. Então ele falou:

- Eu faço qualquer coisa pela minha ursinha e vocês ao invés de me criticar deveriam dar mais atenção às mulheres, vão por mim eu sei do que elas gostam.- pronto a briga iria começar:

- Ah então você sabe do que as mulheres gostam Emmet? –Rose disse largando seu lanche.

- Ih! Fudeu... ops, desculpe mãe. O que é Rosalie? É verdade ou não?- ele disse irritado

- Então agora eu sou Rosalie? É assim? – ela disse já se levantando. Então meu pai disse:

-Então o Doutor "Eu sei do que as mulheres gostam", quando se acertar com a sua "ursinha" nos ensine suas táticas infalíveis. - Emmett bufou saindo atrás de Rose, Edward deu um soquinho no punho de Charlie e todos ficaram rindo da situação. Continuamos brincando e conversando por um tempo, logo os dois já voltaram para a mesa, Rose ainda de bico, então Carlisle perguntou sério:

- Vocês já decidiram para que universidade irão? – olhou para Emmet e Rose.

- Sim vamos para Columbia, pois Edward e Alice irão para Juillliard. Então como já havíamos combinado antes, vamos todos para Columbia. – quem respondeu extremamente sério foi Emmet.

- Espero que tenham certeza, pois Columbia é do outro lado do pais e vocês já vão agora depois das férias de verão enquanto que o restante só irá depois. - Carlisle queria que Emmet fosse para Harvard, por isso tentava convencê-lo a mudar de idéia sem pressioná-lo.

- Sim eu sei pai, por isso logo que começar as férias já vamos para Nova York, eu e Rose,procurar um lugar para morarmos.- ele disse tranquilamente.

- Vocês vão morar juntos? – Esme perguntou, tentando não demonstrar surpresa. Quem respondeu foi Rose:

- Vamos dividir um apartamento, ou seja, vamos morar juntos. –ela disse sorrindo. Dessa vez foi Alice quem interveio:

- Ok, família amada! Vamos deixar esse assunto para depois, Ângela não é obrigada a participar de nossos dramas familiares. - ela disse dando um sorriso que não chegava até seus olhos. A mosca morta ficou sem graça, tossiu, mas não se manifestou em levantar. Então Carlisle disse:

- Só mais uma coisa: seu pai sabe disso Rose?-eles estavam surpresos, pior é quando eles soubessem de nossos planos, e com meu pai aqui eu não queria que essa questão fosse levantada, mas falei cedo demais:

- Só uma coisa, Bella você também irá para Columbia não? – eu sabia que ia sobrar pra mim. Agora Charlie iria começar um interrogatório. Eu olhei para Edward que prontamente se levantou e disse:

- Ângela, acredito que seja a hora de você realmente ir... temos um problema para resolver.

- Não ela pode ficar por que não temos um problema não, só queremos entender o que vocês estão pensando em fazer. - Charlie estava bem tenso agora.

- Exatamente por isso, mas não tem problema podemos conversar com ela aqui já que não é segredo... - ele fez um gesto e a mosca morta sentou-se novamente, eu e Alice a fulminamos com um olhar. Então Emmet ia começar a falar, quando Edward pediu para explicar a situação pois ele era o mais articulado, quando Carlisle e Charlie se olharam , meu pai que se manifestou:

- Se estão pensando em morar todos juntos, pode esquecer... isso não irá acontecer.- Edward disse:

- Bem, vamos todos para Nova York, já decidimos isso desde o Ensino Fundamental. Eu e Alice temos uma grande chance de irmos para Juilliard vocês todos sabem. Logo Emmet, Rose, Bella e Jasper decidiram tentar ingressar na Universidade de Columbia. Emmet e Rose já foram aceitos irão começar neste verão ainda, Bella provavelmente conseguirá uma bolsa lá e Jazz todos sabem o quão aplicado ele é.- ele fez uma pausa e Carlisle quem falou:

- E o que tem tudo isso com vocês morarem todos juntos na mesma casa? –ele estava um tanto quanto impaciente.

- Exatamente aí! Somos todos praticamente da mesma família e ao invés de morarmos em republicas com pessoas suspeitas ou quartos esquisitos que a própria universidade nos oferece, seria mais seguro, principalmente para as meninas se todos morassemos juntos. - ninguém nem respirava, tudo no maior suspense. Então Esme falou:

- É verdade Carlisle, você sabe como aquela cidade é perigosa e todos juntos é bem mais seguro.

- Mas Esme, Alice irá morar com Jasper! – Carlisle estava indignado. Então Edward voltou a falar:

- Pai, vamos procurar uma casa grande e se não conseguirmos cada um ter seu próprio quarto vamos dividir, meninas de um lado e meninos do outro. - Charlie coçou o bigode, passou a mão no rosto e disse:

- Mas isso não basta vocês podem um ir para o quarto do outro... e...vocês sabem.- dessa vez quem falou foi Alice:

- Mas Charlie você está falando de sexo? – meu pai e Carlisle começaram a tossir, Esme deu um sorrisinho e eu prendi minha respiração:

- Por que se o problema for esse, gente morar na mesma casa ou em casas separadas não impede ninguém de transar, vejam Emmet e Rose... eles parecem dois coelhos!- dessa vez quem falou foi Rose:

- Alice! Quanta indiscrição! Também não é assim! Emmet fale alguma coisa!

- É verdade minha gente! A gente transa muito mesmo, mas a gente se preveni direitinho fala aí Rose!- era um imbecil mesmo. Rose bufou e cruzou os braços em cima do peito. Dessa vez foi Esme quem falou:

- Emmet nos poupe de sua intimidade, por favor, querido. Enfim, Charlie e Carlisle ainda prefiro que eles vivam como coelhinhos e estejam em segurança do que terem uma vida celibatária correndo perigo. E Alice está certa, não tem como controlar esse fato, nós já tivemos essa idade... e- agora Edward quem falou:

-Mãe, por favor! Não queremos saber da sua época de juventude. Acredito que somos todos responsáveis e nunca decepcionamos nenhum de vocês... eu só peço um voto de confiança. –ele realmente sabia se expressar bem.

- É garoto você tem lábia! É mesmo filho de seu pai! Mas enfim apesar de tudo isso, eu não tenho nada contra mesmo por que a minha filha não tem namorado, sendo assim ela **não irá morar com o namorado... **então por mim tá tudo bem só tem que falar com sua mãe, que acredito não irá ser contra. – Charlie disse sorrindo e eu juro por tudo que é santo que eu queria um buraco para me esconder nesse exato momento por que o louco do Emmet começou a rir. Rapidamente Alice se levantou e deu um abraço em meu pai e disse:

- Eu sabia tio... ops...Charlie que você deixaria...aí paizinho não se preocupe..estaremos todos juntos como sempre.- e ela conseguiu distrair todo mundo. Então Ângela diz:

- Eu também vou tentar ingressar na Universidade de Columbia... - Rose a cortou:

- Pena que nós vamos ficar em família e somos muito restritos a pessoas de fora. - ela disse olhando para as unhas, eu só pude rir da cara da mosca morta e Esme disse:

- Rose! Que horror! Isso foi muito grosseiro de sua parte, Bella e você rindo assim das grosserias da Rose! – na hora eu parei de rir e foi Jazz quem riu dessa vez, Esme só lançou o olhar mortal de mãe e ele parou na hora.

- Ângela meu bem não ligue para as grosserias deles, quem sabe não encontramos uma casa bem grande e aí terá um quarto para você também. - Esme tentava ser gentil com a mosca morta, mas ela sabia que não deixaríamos ela ficar na mesma casa que a gente.

- Eu nem pensei nisso, Esme na verdade estava pensando em ficar em um quarto da universidade mesmo, é que eu pensei em procurar algo perto de todos... - ela disse olhando para Edward. Eu o olhei e levantei uma sobrancelha e ele abaixou a cabeça. Agora ele entendeu que ela estava mesmo dando em cima dele. Simplesmente ignoramos aquele comentário, acredito que ela se tocou, pois logo em seguida se despediu de todos e foi embora. A conversa continuou animada, do nada Charlie sai com uma perola:

- Sabe quem vai comigo te levar pra casa Bells?- eu abri um sorriso enorme pensando que era Edward quando ele me diz:

- Você nem vai acreditar! Como vou direto para Washigton depois e ele está morando lá também, vou dar uma carona para o Jacob. - ele sorria animadamente. Na mesma hora o sorriso morreu em meu rosto e no mesmo instante Edward disse:

- Não acredito nisso Charlie! Ontem nós tivemos o maior problema com ele durante a festa e você irá levá-lo? - ele estava muito irritado.

- O que é isso Edward? É briga de jovens e foi o pai dele, Billy quem me pediu para dar carona a ele. Ah! Bella o Jacob realmente falou algo que lhe devia desculpas. Ele é um bom garoto Ed, vocês tem que acertar essas diferenças... – Edward fez uma careta, ele detesta que o chamem de Ed. Quem respondeu foi Alice:

- Não gosto do jeito arrogante dele, não me conformo da Bella ser sua amiga. –agora ia sobrar para mim. Eles nunca se deram bem, isso era desde pequenos.

- Me deixe fora disso Alice... o Jake sempre foi muito legal comigo e o Emmet também é amigo dele. – eu respondi tentando não me comprometer.

- Ele sempre foi afim de você isso sim... sem contar que Emmet não vale como referencia, ele se dá até com um poste.- agora Edward me devolvia o olhar de quem diz: "eu te disse". Do nada Emmet começa a rir e diz:

- Eu acho ele engraçado... ele chama o Edward de Karatê Kid e o papai de Dr. Alegria! Ele é hilário! Sem contar a Alice que é fada Sininho do Peter Pan... - ele ria agora descontroladamente.

- É um retardo mesmo... como pode rir de algo tão pejorativo como isso, seu animal! – Alice estava indignada.

- Alice! Parece que vocês foram criados em uma matilha de lobos! Parem com isso agora mesmo! E isso realmente não tem graça Emmet Cullen! – Esme estava falando ainda quando a campainha tocou. Todos olharam para meu pai, que disse:

- Ta bom vou lá ver se é o Jacob! – eu nem me mexi, sabia que Edward iria ficar estressado com fato do Jake ir conosco. E realmente era o Jacob. Não tinha como não notar que ele estava lindo. Parece que ele estava maior que ontem na boate, talvez seja por causa da iluminação, ele usava uma jaqueta preta de couro, uma calça jeans, camiseta branca básica, seu rabo de cavalo de sempre, mas ainda assim parecia um modelo. Eu, Rose e até Esme estávamos de boca aberta olhando para ele. Alice o ignorava como sempre, Edward ficou de pé assim que o Jake entrou e Jazz claro que ficou também, próximo à Edward. Emmet como sempre alheio a qualquer tensão foi até ele cumprimenta-lo:

- E aí cara? É bom te ver de novo espero que esteja mais calminho... - Emmet lhe deu um aperto de mão que me parecia extremamente desconfortável. Emmet afastou-se de Jacob e cochichou algo no ouvido de Rose, mas ainda pude ouvir: - depois você não reclama. - e Rose revirou os olhos e saiu da sala. Ouvi Jacob falar:

- Eu quero pedir desculpas por ontem ... Carlisle e a senhora dona Esme por ter me excedido ontem durante a festa. Isso não irá acontecer novamente. –ele disse olhando para Carlisle e Esme. Então Alice disse:

- A festa era minha e do meu irmão e você ofendeu a nós, portanto suas desculpas devem ser direcionadas para nós. - nunca tinha visto Alice tão chateada com algo.

- Claro, claro, eu ia chegar nessa parte, mas como sempre você se adiantou... mas também espero que me desculpem pelo transtorno de ontem.- ele não me pareceu sincero, mas por hora acredito que é melhor deixar passar. Então Charlie disse:

- Bem já foram formalizados os pedidos de desculpas e todo mundo está bem agora. Nós temos uma longa viagem agora, então Bells, vá buscar suas coisas que nós já vamos. -eu apenas assenti e sai em direção ao meu quarto com Alice em meu encalço.

Assim que entramos no quarto Alice foi falando:

- Bella cuidado com ele. Ele é um dissimulado, um falso e pode ter certeza ele está aprontando algo. Não vacile e assim que chegar em casa me ligue, não importa a hora. Prometa.

- Prometo Alice. – eu disse revirando os olhos.

- Promete o que? – ela disse rindo.

- Prometo que tomarei cuidado com o Jake e quando chegar em casa irei te ligar, coisinha irritante que eu amo tanto! – eu disse a abraçando e dando um monte de beijos nela. De repente paramos de rir, ficamos sérias olhando uma para outra e eu disse:

- Me ajuda a arrumar minhas coisas vai...e para de implicar com o cara...você não é assim. - eu realmente estava estranhando esse comportamento de Alice. Ela disse:

- Não quero falar desse vira-lata..enfim...e o que foi aquilo com a Angela? Você também não é assim...foi ciuminho é? - ela disse rindo e eu fiquei séria e disse:

- Eu sei que ela gosta do Edward...não gosto do jeito como ela olha para ele...sem contar que é uma sonsa, gente assim é muito perigosa. - Alice me abraçou e disse:

- Eu fico tãooo feliz em ver vocês dois juntos Belinha! Tá vendo só, madame Salete estava certa no final!

- Para com essa loucura Alice pelo amor de Deus! - me soltei dela e continuei arrumando minha mala. Comecei a sentir um aperto em meu peito, uma vontade de chorar, mas não queria preocupa-la, então Alice disse:

-Você sabe que pode me falar qualquer coisa, não sabe? - ela me abraçou e eu soltei um soluço que estava preso em minha garganta junto com o choro. Então disse a ela:

-É errado eu não querer viver minha realidade? Quer dizer, quando foi para eu vir para cá fiquei com receio de deixar Renne lá sozinha mas a vontade de estar aqui era muito grande então vim. E agora que tenho que voltar a minha vontade é de viver aqui. Aqui eu sinto que é o meu lar Alice! Queria meus pais juntos novamente, ter vocês por perto...quero minha vida de volta! - e chorei, como a tempos não fazia. Não por que estava com raiva ou coisa parecida mas por que estava cheia e precisava me esvaziar e naquele momento foi assim que me senti. - Alice me abraçou, e disse:

- Pense assim, se não fosse por isso, por todas essas dificuldades você não seria a atleta que você é hoje. - ela me disse bem baixinho ainda me abraçando, percebi que ela também chorava, então eu disse:

- Você sempre consegue ver o lado bom das coisas, me perdoe eu a fiz chorar também.- eu disse fungando. Ela reclamou:

- Nunca mais fale isso! Somos amigas, você é minha irmã, mora aqui em meu coração, é nessas horas que sabemos com quem contar minha flor! Lembre-se de uma coisa: mesmo quando as coisas parecem estar confusas, sem sentido, pode ter certeza que tudo vai dar certo no final. - eu esbocei um sorriso mas ela percebeu que ainda tinha algo errado.

- Desembucha, o que mais está errado? - eu a olhei com espanto, então eu disse:

- Eu quero te pedir uma coisa...por favor cuide do...Edward pra mim...você sabe...talvez a gente...sei lá...eu não sei como isso pode dar certo...mas...- ela me olhou com tanta intensidade que parecia que ela via através de mim:

- Mas nada Bells. Você está com medo. É natural isso, mas não deixe esse medo te paralisar a ponto de você não conseguir ser feliz. Deixe as coisas acontecerem naturalmente se tiver de ser será. Preocupação faz mal pra pele, libera toxinas nocivas para o organismo, dá gastrite, envelhece e causa outros males... - ela me deu um abraço bem apertado. Eu nem sabia que alguém tão pequeno podia ter tanta força. Nesse momento ouvimos uma batida na porta, já imaginava quem poderia ser:

- Pode entrar. – assim que Edward entrou Alice saiu nos deixando a sós. Ficamos nos olhando por um tempo e eu me perdi naquela profundidade azul que eram seus olhos. Ele parecia triste, então sem pensar eu o abracei com desespero. Meu coração estava acelerado no meu peito, parecia que iria sair pela boca. Peguei a mão dele e coloquei em cima do meu peito, então eu lhe falei:

- Tá sentindo isso? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça. – É por você! É assim que você me deixa, quando que está por perto. O que foi que você fez comigo? – ele abaixou o rosto, encostou a testa na minha e roçou o nariz levemente na minha bochecha, no meu pescoço e por fim ele se aproximou de minha boca e disse:

- Eu amo seu cheiro, eu amo seu sabor, amo tudo em você Isabella Swan. – e me beijou. O beijo mais doce que ele havia me dado até então. Me senti derreter e ao mesmo tempo parecia que eu iria entrar em erupção. Foi a sensação mais forte que havia sentido. Eu o ouvi me dizer:

- Você pertence a mim Bella. Consegue entender isso? Não importa o que aconteça ou onde você esteja você me pertence e eu pertenço a você. Só a você. - amei ouvi-lo assim tão possessivo me fazendo esquecer de tudo até do meu nome. Então eu lhe disse:

- Apesar de isso soar levemente doentio eu amei saber que você é meu... –eu estava rindo e ele também. Então ele ficou sério e me disse:

- Eu sei que teremos um tempo difícil agora, pois você irá intensificar os seus treinos e irá viajar muito. Eu também vou começar os preparativos para o meu primeiro trabalho como musico... mas eu sei que podemos fazer isso dar certo. Só temos que confiar um no outro e tudo dará certo. Você confia em mim Lucy?- ele sorria **aquele **sorriso torto.

- Claro que sim Schoroder, sempre. Agora vamos descer senão Charlie virá me buscar. - ele me abraçou forte mais uma vez e me deu mais um beijo calmo, terno que quase me fez levitar.

- Só mais uma coisa, tome cuidado com o Jacob ele não é confiável e você sabe que ele é afim de você e não é de hoje. - dessa vez eu que falei:

- Você confia em mim Edward?

- Em você sim é nele que não confio*. – ele estava apreensivo, então lhe dei mais um beijo e praticamente o arrastei para a sala enquanto ele levava a minha mala. Me despedi de todos, mas difícil mesmo era me despedir de Alice. E quando ela veio me abraçar com os olhos cheios de lágrimas não agüentei e também chorei novamente.

- Hey nanica! Olhe só o que você fez. Eu estou chorando na frente de todos agora. - e a abracei mais forte. Ela riu e me disse:

- Tome cuidado e no dia de seu teste estarei lá por você, minha amiga, minha irmã. Te amo do tamanho do universo.- ela me deu um sorriso triste e entrou fungando com Jazz a abraçando. Dei um ultimo abraço em Edward, mas nem me demorei senão desabaria de vez e entrei no carro. Durante a viagem Jacob tentou puxar assunto, mas eu nem o ouvia, estava lembrando de tudo que aconteceu neste final de semana e principalmente de Edward quando o sono me venceu. Acordei com Charlie me chamando, já estávamos em frente a minha casa. Me despedi de Jake, me encaminhei até a porta com meu pai levando minha mala, ele não quis entrar, me deu um abraço, prometendo que logo entraria em contato, esperou que eu entrasse em casa e foi embora. Suspirei e subi para meu quarto, voltando assim para casa.

**capitulo foi bem tristinho mas enfim já estava na hora de voltar para casa. Espero que gostem e como estou de férias estou tendo mais tempo para escrever. Comente, critique mas deixe seu recadinho. Até mais.**


End file.
